Ologig
by Vrag
Summary: Slash HD Harry lleva una profesión extraña durante el último año de escuela, Draco necesita saber si es verdad, dándole un gran giro a su vida
1. Ologig

-Como te fue? – pregunto una chica que traía en su capa el escudo de Slytherin 

-Una sola palabra WOW, fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido, al principio pensé que lo odiaba como todos nosotros lo hacemos, bueno la mayoría pero después de lo de anoche, Harry Potter es un Dios 

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala común de los Slytherin sentadas cerca de un chico de ojos gris-azules que tan solo de haber oído el nombre de su enemigo, este cambio de asiento, estando un poco más cerca de las chicas que hablaban de Potter  

-Cuidado que no te oigan jeje y como le hiciste, ayer no me lo dijiste

-Pues mira es tan sencillo como enviarle una carta solo escribiendo "oxes" 

- Es todo?

-Sip le dice a la lechuza que se espera a la respuesta, el te responde y te pone la fecha  y la hora 

- Y no se sintió incomodo con que tu fueras de Slytherin

-Nop no te hace preguntas, es como si tu secreto estuviera a salvo con él 

-Como te enteraste?

-Lo escuche por ahí pensé que eran rumores pero cuando le mande la carta y me respondió me puse algo nerviosa 

-No estaría mal intentarlo, no crees?

-Pues a mi me gustaría otra ronda, pero cuesta mucho y todavía le debo 

-Y cuanto cobra?

-120 galeones

-WOW! Y pagaste eso?

-Pues a principio no sabía cuanto cobraba pero al final me lo dijo y pues con todo y pena le dije que si acaso tenía 60 galeones, pero el me dijo que no había problema que después le terminara de pagar 

-A parte de lo bueno que es en la cama, también es bondadoso. De todas formas jamás pensé que el haría algo así, estará muy necesitado de dinero?

-No lo creo, parece como si el dinero no le importará y no fue tosco, al contrario fue muy cuidadoso, puede decir que fue tierno conmigo, ahhh!!

-Que suspiro, al parecer te has enamorado de el jejeje

-Ya quisiera, no te imaginas con cuantos se ha acostado

-Mas bien cuantas

-Nop cuantos

-Wow!

El chico que había estado escuchando todo, no pudo evitar el shock que en esos momentos aparecía en su rostro.

La curiosidad con un toque de indecisión lo estaba matando no sabía que hacer, enviarla o no enviarla . _Si la envío y es verdad lo que dijo la mocosa, haré pasar a Potter una de sus mas grandes vergüenzas....... será divertido...... la voy a enviar, de todas formas que pierdo el no sabrá que fui yo._

Al dia siguiente ...

El Trío Maravilla se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente (¬.¬)

- Hermione cuantas veces te he dicho que nos dejes tranquilos durante el desayuno, es decir, por que traer los libros al comedor. Tenemos suficiente con tener que estudiarlos todo el día como para que no los recuerdes en los únicos momentos que tenemos de tranquilidad. 

-Ya te he dicho que nos debemos preparar para nuestros exámenes y yo solo trato de ayudarlos un poco para que no les vaya tan mal Ron!

-Pero igual, hoy es Sábado tenemos la tarde para estudiar ¿por qué en estos momentos?

Los dos chicos estaban sumidos en su discusión mientras que el chico de lentes solo podía sonreír ante tal situación mientras seguía desayunando

-_Ron, cuando le vas a decir – _el chico de ojos verdes ya no era el mismo niño flaco de ropas holgadas, ahora era alto estaba un poco mas ancho de hombros y aunque no se notara tenia su lavadero todo gracias a los entrenamientos del Quidditch ahora el era el capitán del equipo. Sus facciones faciales también cambiaron un poco pero aún así conservaba una inocencia con algo de picardía incluida que lo hacía mas atractivo. Siendo así un chico de los mas codiciados de Hogwarts y de las suscriptoras de la  revista Corazón de Bruja.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta una lechuza se posó en sus hombros y le entregó una carta y como era de suponerse esta se espero a que le diera una respuesta. Era una de esas cartas, sin mas ni menos la abrió

**_"oxes" _**

Torre de Astronomía – esta noche – 11pm 

HP 

No podía faltar su firma, era mas costumbre que nada. Dobló la carta y la ató a la lechuza, esta salió volando después de que le dio un poco de pan. Harry volteó para ver a quien se dirigía pero esta salió por una de las ventanas.

-_Supongo que le dieron ordenes de llevarla a otro lado, no parece que falte alguien, en fin_

Mientras el chico de ojos verdes continuaba su desayuno uno de ojos gris-azulados lo observaba detenidamente, desde que la lechuza se posó en su hombro hasta que se fue.


	2. panic room?

NA: Muchas grraacciiass!! Por todos los reviews que me mandaron, este fic se los dedico  a: Storm, Undomiel, Ira Seli, ZOÏD y kathy. De verdad se los agradezco me inspiraron para continuar ToT snif ... en fin 

Espero que les guste ^_^

Aclaraciones:

*Harry Potter no me pertenece (¬_¬)

*Este fic contiene SLASH !!!!! H/D 

*Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos 

10:45 

Harry miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora, se dirigió hacia su habitación para sacar la capa invisible_. _Bajo a la sala común dirigiéndose hacia Ron.

-es una de esas noches verdad? – pregunto un Ron que se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro acerca del Quidditch y aparentemente viendo hacia la nada

-sip me podrías hacer el favor - 

-mmm sabes que no me agrada mucho la idea Harry, pero en fin – Terminó de decir esto y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la sala, mientras Harry lo seguía. Antes de salir por completo le susurro un gracias a Ron, señal de que ya había salido para que el pelirrojo pudiera entrar.

11:00

Para ese entonces el chico de ojos verdes ya había llegado a la torre de astronomía esperando en la entrada de esta, se quito la capa y se recargo en la pared esperando a su "cliente"

Oyó unos pasos, volteo hacia el sonido de donde provenían y cuando reconoció a la figura solo alcanzó a abrir los ojos hasta mas no poder.

- Vaya Potter, te da tanto gusto verme? – esa sonrisa burlona y arrogante no podía faltar en los labios de Malfoy . Harry salió del asombro y se le quedó viendo, en su mirada había interrogación, Malfoy dándose cuenta – si, yo te mande esa carta, nos vamos a divertir en grande. _más bien yo me voy a divertir como nunca_.

Harry  aceptó la realidad de las cosas. Iba a ser cogido o a iba a coger a Malfoy, parecía  simple, ya lo había hecho con hombres, pero a este lo odiaba, no iba a ser tan placentero. Pero lo mas curioso del asunto era que el otro quería **interactuar** con él (NA: ¬¬ interactuar?)  se traía algo en las manos, pero Harry no lo iba a permitir. 

-Sígueme- Harry entro en la torre pero no pensaba quedarse ahí, sino que se dirigió a una de las paredes, murmuro algo, que Malfoy no alcanzó a escuchar, y esta se abrió

-Que no lo íbamos hacer aquí, salvajemente en el piso? – pregunto en tono de burla el rubio

- Tengo algo más cómodo, pero lo que quiera el cliente, tu decides – Malfoy se paralizó un poco al oír el tono de voz de Harry, era sensual y llena de deseo

-eh..... prefiero lo otro.. si – y Harry sonrió al oír el tono de voz de Malfoy: nerviosismo 

-Sígueme

Caminaron un poco más pasando por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo sin salida, al final de este había una puerta. Los dos chicos entraron, cuando Harry puso el primer pie en la habitación, el fuego en la chimenea hizo su aparición junto con la luz que emanaban unas velas aromáticas, alrededor de unos 30 cojines de todos los colores que se encontraban encima de una alfombra circular, que no estaban muy lejos de la chimenea. Era como la salita de la habitación; la cama tenía sus cuatro postes, típico de las camas de Hogwarts pero esta no tenía cortinas gruesas, sino finas y transparentes, esta se encontraba poco después de los cojines, a cada  lado de esta habían unos pequeños buros, cada uno  con una vela que alumbraba bastante y en el buró izquierdo había una especie de estatuilla circular con un ángel en medio, el objeto era dorado; y en una de las esquinas había otra puerta, ahí se encontraba el baño. El cuarto no tenía ventanas pero de igual forma se sentía muy acogedor.

Draco se había quedado en la mitad de la habitación contemplando cada detalle de esta y cuando menos se lo esperaba Harry se acerco a él y le lamió un poco la oreja antes de murmurarle con la misma voz sensual 

-En donde tu quieras- Draco no sabía como reaccionar ante tal comportamiento asi que atinó a sentarse en uno de los cojines. 

_Se supone que esto no debe estar pasando, lo iba a humillar pero por que me siento así, se esta saliendo de control. Un Malfoy  jamás pierde el control de las cosas – _Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una  pregunta de Harry de lo mas extraña.

-¿Fresas con o sin chocolate?

-eh?

-¿Con o sin?

-pues ¿con? – 

Harry se dirigió al buró izquierdo, dio un golpecito con la varita en la cabeza del angel y murmuro fresas con chocolate, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y un gran tazón con fresas de lo  mas rojas apareció, el chocolate apreció poco después, este también se encontraba en otro tazón pero mas pequeño

En Eso Harry se quitó la camisa, quedándose solo en  pantalones dejando ver su lavadero, tomo los dos tazones y se dirigió hacia Draco,  dándole una mirada llena de deseo. 

-Es un regalo de un elfo, comida que pido, comida que aparece – Dejó los tazones al lado de los cojines y se sentó al lado de Draco. 

NA: Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte, algo cortito. Todavía no se si voy hacer lime ¬¬ es que nunca he escrito uno : P

Comentarios, dudas, ideas de cómo pueden reaccionar los personajes, quieren que haga un lime, que se yo pero manden un review ^o^y

See ya! 


	3. maldito seas!

NA: Laliho!! 

Muchas gracias por los reviews ice kory X , kathy y malaky 

Aclaraciones:

*Harry Potter no me pertenece (¬_¬)

*Este fic contiene SLASH!!!!! H/D 

*Este fic tendra algunas partes de contenido fuerte, estan advertidos

*************************************************************************

..... Dejó los tazones al lado de los cojines y se sentó al lado de Draco. 

Harry tomó una fresa y le untó un poco de chocolate en la punta. Se acomodó de tal forma, que sus piernas quedaron alrededor de un nervioso Draco, su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de este y su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura del rubio

Todas esas emociones lo tenían paralizado, tanto que no vio la fresa que se dirigía su boca, pero Harry lo despertó ...

- no quieres? 

- _otra vez esa voz_ – yo puedo comérmela solo- diciendo esto le arrebató la fresa de la mano, para después comérsela.

-tranquilo, solo relájate. – Harry empezó a esparcir pequeños besos por el cuello de Draco, mientras que le daba un masaje en los hombros – Estas muy tenso- alcanzó a murmurar entre besos

- y como no quieres que lo este!!! ....- gritó un nervioso Draco, al momento en que se separaba de Harry, acomodándose en el centro de los cojines. Pero se trato de corregir para ocultar el nerviosismo por las sensaciones que Harry le brindaba-  ...... digo... por el stress .....de la escuela. 

-ah-  Obviamente ya sabía que Draco no iba con el para tener sexo.- Sabes .. – decía mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia Draco – la mejor manera de deshacerte del stress, según dicen por ahí, es teniendo relaciones sexuales – Para ese entonces Harry ya estaba encima de Draco.- yo te puedo ayudar en eso- estaba ganando el jueguito y por eso decidió aminorarlo. 

- y quien dice que quiero tu ayuda- dijo olvidando por completo que  él supuestamente estaba ahí para hacerlo con Harry  

-¿Entonces para que viniste? – preguntó el gryffindor de manera burlona.

- ah cierto- murmuro por lo bajo 

- Malfoy, ya sueltalo, cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones .... – el rubio no respondió simplemente empezó a divagar en su mente - .... ¿burlarte de mí?,  ¿humillarme acaso? – respondió Harry al notar que el otro no lo hacía 

_-A eso venía yo, pero ahora .... me gustan las sensaciones que provoca en mí – _ahora la confusión era visible en su rostro

- Pues déjame decirte algo, no va a funcionar. Ahora ... decídete, ¿quieres o no tener sexo?

-Como sea ... – murmuro un sonrojado Malfoy, quería notar en su voz enojo y desprecio pero le era inútil, y cada vez se sentía mas vulnerable 

-De.. acuerdo – Harry se sorprendió por el sonrojo de Malfoy y por lo que vió en sus ojos, era un rotundo "si quiero" 

Ahora el confundido era Harry, pues pensó que el otro saldría corriendo de ahí, pero no funciono, de todas formas la confusión  no duró mucho tiempo - _placer es placer, sea hombre o mujer......... o Malfoy -_

Harry empezó a besarle el cuello al todavía sonrojado Malfoy, a los besos les incluía mordisquitos, que en vez de doler excitaban mas a Malfoy, al igual de pequeñas lamidas cerca de los lóbulos de las orejas del rubio. Este no quería que el otro notará que se estaba excitando con cada mordisco y con cada lamida que este le brindaba, así que trataba de reprimir los gemidos que le salían involuntariamente, era inútil, pues cada vez que gemía un poco incitaba al otro a ponerle mas empeño a lo que hacía.

Para mejor comodidad Harry se sentó en Draco, para poder desabrochar la camisa de este, cuando lo hubo logrado, se agacho para empezar a recorrer el pecho pálido con su lengua y en algunos momentos se estacionaba en las pequeños pezones para succionarlos con lentitud, era como si se tratara de un dulce, pues en las facciones del moreno la satisfacción estaba presente y no se diga del rubio, este ya estaba mas que excitado.

Las manos de Harry recorrían cada centímetro de la espalda del rubio, pero no lo hacía de forma desesperada, al contrario lo mas suave y tiernamente posible, era mas costumbre que nada. Pero de pronto estas dejaron la espalda para dirigirse a los pantalones de Draco, empezó a desabrocharlo, para detenerse por que el rubio se alejo de él.

- admitiré ... que.... jamás me .... había .....sentido así – el chico no podía hablar de tan agitado que estaba pero igual continuo – pero... nunca... lo había hecho con un  chico.... y no pienso experimentarlo ahora, no soy .... un ....puto – ya no era la agitación lo que no le permitía hablar, ahora era la vergüenza 

-_pero que difícil es este tipo, no lo entiendo .. simplemente esta loco, se contradice a cada rato _ – Al principio el moreno estaba confundido y sorprendido, pues ya estaba empezando a disfrutar el momento pero cuando hablo no había confusión ni sorpresa en su voz, sino que había deseo y algo de desesperación – Mira te propongo algo, si no te gusta no me pagas, y si te gusta para  la próxima  me pagas.

-ja.. y quien te dijo que iba a haber una próxima vez eh? 

- por que te va a gustar, y vas a volver por más, como muchos lo han hecho 

-pero que ego tienes!!, solo por que les gustas a algunos no quiere decir que yo también vaya a volver!!!

- yo se lo que te digo – la mirada de Harry era muy segura haciendo que Draco temblara – de todas formas si te preocupa que la gente se entere, créeme no se lo pienso decir a nadie.

El rubio ya no sabia que hacer, quería que el otro terminará con lo que estaba haciendo, pero era un chico y no cualquiera, era Potter. - _Por que me metí en esto? .. soy un completo idiota, no! el es idiota, me hace sentir vulnerable cuando me toca..... de hecho nadie me había tocado como él ..... esa niña tonta tal vez tenía razón .... lo hace con .... ternura... maldito! seas Potter!!_

-entonces... si o no? – pregunto por ultima vez Harry 

- como sea- decía un sonrojado y molesto Draco, tratando de ocultar su inseguridad. 

- supongo que es un si 

 Harry retomo lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido, cuando menos se dio cuenta, el rubio ya estaba sin pantalones. – te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir -  logró  murmurar Harry entre lamidas y besos por el pecho y cuello del rubio. Estaba disfrutando cada beso, cada lamida, en fin todo; el placer que le provocaba el otro hacían que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza mientras gemía, ahora, libremente. Pero esos gemidos se detuvieron pues ahora era el turno del moreno para quitarse los pantalones, después de haberlo hecho tomo el tazón con chocolate.

La cara del rubio tenía desesperación y agitación para después sustituirla por placer y sorpresa al recibir el chocolate vertido en su pecho, Harry comenzó a lamer poco a poco todo el chocolate, haciendo que  Draco gimiera mas. Tan concentrado estaba en el placer que le brindaban que no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno le quitó la última prenda.

********************

El Gryffindor dejo el pecho para dirigirse un poco mas abajo, con la mano extendió algo de chocolate por todo el miembro del Slytherin, para que quedara uniformemente, ante esto el rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se levanto un poco para ver lo que hacía el otro y la escena le pareció las mas excitante que había visto en su vida, provocando una oleada de placer.

Harry comenzó a lamer despacio a lo largo; tratando de quitar todo el chocolate de la punta cerró su boca y  como si se tratara de una paleta jugueteo con la lengua, para después con los dientes quitar lo que quedaba del chocolate

Draco gemía mas fuerte era tanto el placer que agarro con fuerza la cabeza de Harry, para este fue una señal de que lo hiciera mas rápido, y así lo hizo  

Siguió moviéndose mas y mas rápido, hasta que el rubio no lo soporto mas, llegó al clímax. Lo agrio se mezclo con lo dulce, creando una mezcla deliciosa para la boca de Harry.

El Slytherin  dejó caer pesadamente las manos que se encontraban agarrando la cabeza de Harry, mientras que trataba de controlar su respiración.

Mientras uno trataba de controlar su agitación el otro continuó ....

Harry empezó a juguetear con los testículos del rubio para después agacharse y empezar a lamerlos, el otro que apenas si estaba normalizando su respiración volvió a agitarse y resurgió el placer y la excitación,  dándole así inconscientemente a Harry una mejor posición para que siguiera con su trabajo. 

Cerro de nuevo sus ojos pero los abrió inmediatamente  al sentir una lengua que se hizo camino en.... 

-Que demonios crees que haces?!!

-dándote placer, que mas?

-ni creas que vas a meter esa cosa en mí!!

-no me digas que tienes miedo

-ja! Continua!

Harry se quito los boxers para después  abrirse paso ahora con un dedo, la expresión de Malfoy fue de dolor, viendo esto Harry le acerco un par de dedos para que Malfoy los lamiera, estaba un poco confundido al principio pero después lo hizo. El moreno los introdujo lentamente, aún así provoco que el rubio gimiera de dolor; empezó a moverlos tratando de acoplar el ajustado orificio del rubio. La expresión de Malfoy empezó a cambiar ahora era una mezcla de dolor y placer. Viendo esto el moreno tomo las dos piernas pálidas para posicionarlas en sus hombros, tratando de que quedara exactamente justo en la entrada para que el moreno pasara al siguiente paso.

Lo penetro lentamente, pero aún asi el otro no pudo retener las lagrimas de dolor con un grito, este era mas fuerte que el otro y para callarlo, lo beso, no era un beso furioso o apasionado, sino que llevaba ternura y un lo siento. Draco quedo mas que sorprendido, el dolor había desaparecido, bueno ya no sentía el dolor sino que todos sus sentidos estaban en ese beso. 

-_maldito seas Potter! _

Harry corto el beso para quedarse viendo fijamente al rubio

-lo siento

Pero Draco no sabía si era por el beso o por la penetración.

Harry continuo empezó lentamente y las facciones del rostro volvieron al dolor con placer mezclados. Ya acostumbrado ya no había dolor sino placer haciéndolo gemir mas y mas fuerte. Y el rubio no era el único que gemía, Harry también lo acompañaba.

Los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.... Harry dejó de ser uno con Malfoy para caer pesadamente en los cojines.

******************

El olor a jazmín inundo el cuarto, ahora las velas aromáticas parecían oler mas fuerte. Los dos estaban callados, disfrutando del silencio, hasta que ...

-tal vez.... si me gusto ... pero ni creas que voy a volver 

-esta bien Malfoy – Harry no podía evitar sonreír ante tal comentario, sabía que el otro lo había disfrutado tanto como él, no se había divertido tanto desde hacía mucho, tal vez la razón era por que es Malfoy y le gustaba verlo gemir por él, pero algo que le preocupaba era de que había besado a Malfoy y él no acostumbraba a besar a los clientes. – _ok esta bien solo fue un reflejo, pero lo peor del caso es que me gusto, estúpido Malfoy!, lo mas seguro es por que hace tiempo  no beso a nadie – _

-no se como puedes hacer algo tan denigrante Potter, acaso sera que te has juntado mucho con el pobretón ese, que tu también estas necesitado  de dinero?

-no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy 

- es que si lo estas te pagare, te ha de hacer mucha falta no? – el tono de burla de Malfoy se hizo presente, pero esta vez era diferente

- no pienso decirte mis motivos, pero una cosa si te digo, no es por el dinero 

NA: Ojala y les guste, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de contenido ^-^=  ya se que me quedo algo raro pero asi surgió  mientras lo escribía.

Bueno en fin tienen alguna queja, comentario, duda, quieren que estos dos terminen juntos? lo que sea, pero manden review!!!!!!!

See ya!!!!


	4. en el baño verdades

NA: Aquí les va el cuarto capitulo y ojala les guste. Va dedicado a todos aquellos que lo lean ^^ 

Aclaración:

*Harry Potter no me pertenece

*Y si ya han llegado hasta acá, pues ya saben que es Slash!!! H/D

*****

- En ese caso no te pago

- y.....  no te gusto?

-tal ....... vez – el sonrojado Malfoy evitó por completo la mirada de Harry, no quería admitir que lo había disfrutado como nunca en su vida –_ idiota, claro que me gusto!! Y lo que mas disfrute fue el beso, nadie me había besado.... de esa forma, estúpido Potter!! _

- Supongo que eso es un si, bueno entonces ... 

-supones ....... – no terminó la frase "supones mal" por que lo que iba a decir era una mentira y por alguna razón no quiso terminarla - ... entonces que?

- bueno te iba a decir que... ya que te gusto para la próxima me pagas, pero habías dicho que no ibas a volver – Harry dejo escapar una pequeña risita 

- de que te ríes eh? Claro que no pienso volver.!! Por eso insisto en que si estas muy necesitado te pago por que ... óyeme bien! No pienso volver!

-entonces si te gusto o no?  -

-aghh ya cállate Potter – A Harry le encantaba ver a este Draco confundido, era nuevo para él  

-Bueno ya, no me pagas y punto, créeme no me interesa mucho el dinero.

-Ya lo habías dicho......pero sino es el dinero, entonces que es?

-no te importa 

-si me impor...ta – El color rojo de sus mejillas que estaba desapareciendo, ahora volvió con mas intensidad. Draco estaba a punto de retractarse pero Harry lo interrumpió

-placer.... contento?

-eh?

- lo hago por placer, eso es todo 

-mmm ..... no se por que Potter, pero me da la impresión de que no me lo estas diciendo todo

-bueno y a ti que mas te da, lo que haga con mi vida es mi asunto no el tuyo, metiche- De alguna forma Draco se sintió herido por el tono de voz, no, no era el tono, sino las palabras que le dijo

- metiche tu madre, ah! pero si no tienes madre, verdad huérfano cara cortada? – Draco esperaba una respuesta igual de doliente ....

-ese es el motivo- murmuro suavemente pero aún así el rubio alcanzó a oírlo – si quieres puedes bañarte aquí, digo para que no te sientas tan ...- y el moreno termino con una pequeña risa, pero la risa tenía algo de melancolía incrustada. Harry empezó a vestirse 

-te ..vas?

-no, te espero, por que sino te pierdes.

-ah- ahora Draco difícilmente trato de pararse pues el dolor se lo impidió, lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez unos brazos lo ayudaron.- yo puedo solo- _torpe no me quiero sentir vulnerable _

-ya se te pasará- dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso a la protesta de Malfoy 

-es muy fácil para ti decirlo, no sientes lo mismo que yo –

-pero ya lo he sentido, además lo disfrutaste de que te quejas 

-ya cállate Potter 

El rubio se dirigió hacia el baño, no sin antes ponerse los boxers, pues con la mirada  de Harry en su él, se sentía mas avergonzado.

-te hubieras quedado así, tienes un bonito trasero – Harry no podía evitarlo, simplemente se rió, al ver a Draco sonrojándose, aún que estuviera de espaldas, el otro no dijo nada, simplemente se metió lo más rápido posible al baño, dando un portazo – ay que genio-

El baño era enorme, del lado derecho al lado de la puerta había un tocador con un espejo enorme, del lado izquierdo había un closet; en  el centro tenia un jacuzzi como para unas 15 personas y alrededor de este tenía varios grifos de plata con aguamarinas incrustados en ellos, cada uno tenía una función específica; del lado izquierdo al fondo había una regadera cubierta y del lado derecho al fondo había una puerta, ahí se encontraba el escusado. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de mármol gris azulado con burbujas en este. En las paredes había velas al estilo antorcha dándole el típico toque medieval. 

El rubio se encamino directamente al jacuzzi, abrió algunos grifos , y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía el jacuzzi llenó con agua tibia, bastante espuma y burbujas flotando por todo el baño junto con un olor a jazmín. (NA: con algo de fruta, un buen libro y  música clásica ya  estas en el paraíso, bueno al menos yo si lo estaría ^o^y)

- que relajante- decía Draco mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- si que lo es- el rubio abrió por completo sus ojos, para voltear hacia la puerta principal

-que haces aquí? – pregunto un tanto nervioso 

-bueno como escuche agua en grandes cantidades, me imagine que te meterías al jacuzzi y no pienso pasar una oportunidad así – terminó de decir para empezar a quitarse de nuevo la ropa. 

-Ah- el rubio se movió al otro extremo del jacuzzi, mientras que Harry se quedo en el lugar en donde estaba Draco. – y como encontraste este lugar?- para Malfoy ya no era tan relajante el baño 

-pura casualidad – contesto un despreocupado y relajado Harry mientras se mojaba la cara 

-cuanto tiempo llevas con esto? 

-Malfoy por que te interesa saber sobre mi? – la frustración hizo aparición en la voz de Harry

- curiosidad- Ni el mismo lo sabía, no sabía por que le interesaba conocer mas a fondo a Harry, y su mente no ayudaba mucho pues cuando el moreno le pregunto el por que, en sus pensamientos apareció la palabra  _necesidad _sin embargo lo que contesto fue distinto.

-la curiosidad mató al gato

-yo... no soy un gato 

-no te pienso contar nada, pues lo mas seguro es que lo uses en mi contra

-no lo haré lo prometo – Tal vez el rubio no se dio cuenta pero la expresión de Harry era de indecisión y confusión pues el moreno vio por algunos momentos en esos ojos gris-azules sinceridad.

- no se por que te voy a contar esto...... tienes suerte de que no te haya tocado ser un mortífago ..-

-el chico de oro se encargo de eso  __

-ves? A eso me refiero, toda mi vida he sido el chico de oro, primero por que vencí a Voldemort cuando apenas si tenía conciencia, y claro lo seguí venciendo hasta que ya no había nada que derrotar;  aquí es donde empieza mi problema, crecí sin el cariño de unos padres, algo que no se lo desearía a nadie; mis primeros once años de vida fueron los peores, hasta que supe que era un mago y  mis amigos junto con la magia se convirtieron en mi familia. Pero de alguna u otra manera siento que este cariño no es suficiente, no me siento completo. Hace un año y medio descubrí otro tipo de .... sentir, no es el que te da un amigo pero igual me siento complacido y en momentos me siento completo, obviamente me refiero al placer que te da otra persona. Lo pensé y decidí que lo intentaría con mas personas, para tratar de analizar cada tipo de sentir que me proporciona cada una. Pero con las personas con las que estuve anteriormente me seguían buscando pero me canse de estar con esas mismas pues ya no es lo mismo, ya sabes casi todo sobre estas y por eso empecé a cobrar y se empezó a expandir el rumor y cuando me preguntaban no eran muy discretos y aparte de que algunos les  daba algo de pena y decidí crear todo el asunto del gigoló 

-ah........ bueno pues si ante tal falta de cariño por que no te buscaste una novia?

- pues si la tuve, pero era obvio de que estaba conmigo por la fama no por lo que soy en realidad y en esto del sexo me esmero para que a la persona le guste la forma en que les hago sentir y se despreocupen por saber que  soy harry potter el chico de oro y estos me respondan de la misma forma, es decir, que me hagan sentir ..... amado por lo que les brindo y no por quien soy. 

Ante tal respuesta el otro se quedo mudo, estaba tratando de analizar cada una de las palabras con toques de esperanza y melancolía en ellas que salieron de esos labios, pero la que mas analizaba era la palabra **amado **

Después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, el rubio decidio hablar pero era notable que en sus mejillas había un tono carmesí de lo más fuerte mientras que evitaba la mirada de Harry 

-y..... te sentiste amado esta ...noche? 

Esta pregunta si que sacó de onda a Harry, durante algunos segundos trato de buscar la mirada del otro pero no lo logro asi que después de regresar de la sacada de onda, decidió responder

- hace mucho que no me divertía así 

-perdón?- definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, ahora si se encontraron las miradas.

-sinceramente no me había sentido así con nadie más, tal vez es por toda esta enemistad que tenemos y de repente los dos estuvimos gimiendo por más y va a sonar estúpido, lo sé, pero lo que mas disfrute fue el beso, pues como hace tiempo que no besaba a nadie me sentí ...... bien – pareciese como si el sonrojo que estaba en la cara de Malfoy, nadó para dirigirse a las mejillas del moreno. 

- y por que me besaste? – Malfoy estaba decidido a aclarar todas sus dudas, aunque de repente cruzaba por su mente _– pareces una colegiala_

-un reflejo, pues estabas gritando muy fuerte 

-en ese caso debería sentirme halagado, el grandioso harry potter me besó – había burla en su voz pero a la vez enojo y decepción; este se levantó y empezó a salir del jacuzzi, pero viendo que sus boxers estaban muy lejos regreso al agua; pero el otro chico si salió por completo y  no se molesto en taparse; se dirigió al closet y saco dos toallas, la primera se la coloco él para después encaminarse hasta donde se encontraba el rubio

-toma – el moreno le dedico una de las mas lindas sonrisas que el rubio hubiera visto, provocando que lentamente brotara un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas

Arrebatándole la toalla de las manos mientras salía para colocársela. 

-Ya es muy tarde, mejor vámonos – dijo el moreno 

-si 

Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto, atravesaron otra ves los pasillos para llegar a la torre de astronomía, hubieron salido de esta para dirigirse respectivamente a sus casas

-te acompaño hasta tu casa, para que no te vean – dicho esto coloco la capa invisible alrededor de ellos

-si –respondió un tanto asombrado 

Silenciosamente iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los dos absortos en sus pensamientos el moreno pensando en que no se encontraran con ningún profesor mientras que el otro pensaba en lo vulnerable que se sentía al estar protegido por el otro. Llegaron a las mazmorras 

-mas te vale que no digas nada Potter

-ya te dije que no pienso decir nada .. bueno te veo luego 

-si 

El moreno desapareció bajo la capa. 

****

NA: Wwuueenoo  ojala que este capitulo les haya sacado de dudas o a lo mejor todo lo contrario, pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Y respondiendo a sus reviews, que por cierto toy muy agradecida ToT
    
    **Kathy :** Me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior me halagas ^o^ ya que fue era mi first time y espero que este tambien te haya gustado :P contestando a tu pregunta: nop, No se me había ocurrido pero tratare de pensar en uno ^-^ 
    
    **Altariel: **que bueno que te gusto el capi y ojala este capi te haya sacado de dudas y sobre Draco, lo mas seguro es de que vuelva ^-^U
    
    **Undomiel: **Thanks por el cumplido y sip Harry no lo lamento. Y tienes razón sobre algo se ven muy lindos juntos ^o^ y contestando a tu pregunta lo más seguro es de que vuelva  ^^
    
    **Renialt Shirou**: Thank you very much, me halagas ^-^ ojala y  te guste este capitulo ^o^
    
    **Storm: **Que bueno que te este gustando y sobre la clasificación pues... al principio tenía la idea del drama en el fic pero alargue la espera ya que los verdaderos motivos de Harry,  que  los tenía pensados desde el principio, conllevaban algo de melancolía   y lo mas seguro es que mas adelante también haya embarraditas de drama :P .... Y sip es divertido ver a un Draco confundido ^-^ 
    
    **Darla-La Mosca Tete: **De verdad me halagas y ya no te desesperes que aquí esta el cap, ojala que tambien te guste ^-^
    
    Bueno ya saben manden reviews ^-^ 
    
    See ya!!


	5. celos? bajo la luna

NA: LaLiHoOoOoOoO!! Aquí esta el capitulo 5  ^-^ Espero y les sea de su agrado  ^-^

Aclaracion:

*Harry Potter no me pertenece ¬o¬ 

*Este fic tendrá algo de lemon 

***

La mañana llegó para despertarlo, claro en su habitación no entraba ni una pizca de luz solar pero aún así ya estaba acostumbrado a despertarse por sí solo; Abrió lentamente sus ojos gris-azulados, no pensaba en nada, pero no faltó mucho tiempo para que recordara lo que sucedió en la noche y sin mas ni menos las pálidas mejillas del chico se tornaron rojas.

A causa del calor que le provocaban los recuerdos, empujo las cobijas para que cayeran a suelo y terminó por extenderse en la cama, tratando de estirarse para olvidar aquellos recuerdos, fallando en el intento. Se quedó tal y como estaba, recordando para provocar que TODO el cuerpo despertara. Dándose cuenta se levantó, con algo de dolor, para dirigirse al baño y darse un regaderazo.

Vistiendo su elegante y costosa ropa, bajó a la sala común y como era algo temprano solamente habían unos cuantos chicos, esperando para la hora del desayuno. El rubio platinado salió de la sala; caminó un poco por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que salió de este. 

Era un domingo soleado y fresco, se sentía bien la brisa que movía lentamente los cabellos húmedos del rubio, se le había olvidado peinarse como habitualmente lo hacía; caminó sin rumbo alguno pues su mente divagaba y no se daba cuenta alguna de lo que hacia, ¿en que pensaba? Mejor dicho ¿en quien pensaba? ..... la respuesta.... obvia.

Todo este asunto lo tenía confundido, le había gustado pero no era para hacerlo con el primer hombre que se le pusiera enfrente, además que diría la familia si supieran que a un Malfoy le gustaban los hombres, para empezar su padre lo deshonraría y lo peor del caso ... lo desheredaría.... _al diablo con la familia ... no los necesito..._ _pero en que demonios  estoy pensando? Esto no va a suceder otra vez, no me gustan los hombres y no me gusto lo de anoche, fue asquerosamente horrible, ya deja de pensar en estupideces Draco.... agh! A quien engaño... el estúpido cara cortada tenía razón.... Oh! Genial! ..._

Harry se encontraba frente a sus ojos, en el estadio, volando en su fiel escoba, al parecer entrenaba con la snitch, este no había notado al rubio que se encontraba en la entrada al campo del estadio; pero el rubio ya hasta había notado cada gotita de sudor que recorría su rostro.

Tan embelesado se encontraba el rubio que no notó cuando Harry lo alcanzó a ver; atrapó la snitch por trigésima vez y descendió para dirigirse al rubio. Este despertando del ensueño notó que el otro caminaba hacia él, trató de alejarse pero no pudo.

-Hola

- Potter ... no creas que por lo que paso anoche tienes el derecho de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos 

-  ehh...si – Harry pasó al lado de Malfoy sonriendo, pero no le sonreía a él sino a la chica que se encontraba atrás del rubio. – como has estado Andy? 

-bien y tu? – La chica también le sonreía a Harry y unos segundos antes lo había estado saludando con la mano. 

Draco se había quedado en una especie de shock   (NA: algo asi ..  °.°   .. jeje) mientras que Harry se iba caminando con la chica de ojos azules, cabellos dorados, nariz respingada, pecosa y de bonito cuerpo; Draco conocía a esta chica, era de Ravenclaw y estaba en sexto, un año menor que él, se llama Andrea Janszoon sus padres eran amigos de los suyos, claro económicamente hablando pues su familia era rica. 

Volviendo a la realidad, observó con enojo que la chica tomaba la mano de Harry y este no hacía nada para evitarlo, parecían novios y esto enojo más a Draco. Cuando este se estaba acercando a los otros 2, la chica se despidió de Harry y salió corriendo felizmente. El moreno se le quedó viendo hasta que el otro llamo su atención.

-Era otra puta como tu? O venía por los servicios del  puto de Harry Potter?

Al principio del moreno se quedó algo sorprendido pero la sorpresa dio paso al enojo – Cállate Malfoy, tu no tienes palabra sobre esto y lo sabes mejor que nadie – Draco iba a responder pero ya no había nadie a quien responderle, Harry se había ido.

------------------  

Por mas que lo negaba había echo mal, tenía razón Harry, el no tenía derecho hablar sobre eso, después de lo de anoche, pero no lo pudo evitar estaba enojado y se reclamaba el porque de su enojo, pues no tenía por que haberlo estado.

Se encontraba en el comedor, entre sus dos guardaespaldas que comían como cerdos pero él en cambio ni siquiera comía, se encontraba observando su comida hasta que algo llamó su atención, era una lechuza que le traía una carta a Harry, era una de esas cartas, pues en ese mismo instante la respondió, no pudiendo más se levanto y se fue. Sin que notara que lo estaban viendo.

------------------- 

 -Sucede algo Harry?  - preguntó un curioso Ron que tenía  la boca llena de comida

-no, nada, por que? – contesto el moreno mientras ataba la carta en la pata de la lechuza y observaba a cierto chico que salía 

-te ves algo raro, sucedió algo malo anoche?

-no – respondió secamente mientras se volteaba hacia el pelirrojo

-vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-muchas gracias pero créeme no es nada 

-y quién fue?

-quien fue de que?

-con la persona que estuviste anoche?...... conozco a esa persona?

-Ron cuantas veces he de decirte que no puedo comentar nada

-empieza con A?  O con M? O con R?

-Herm ayúdame  

-Ron deja a Harry en paz, no seas chismoso – Ni siquiera volteó a verlos, estaba leyendo un libro

-podrías dejar por un momento los libros? – preguntó un alterado Ron

Mientras que Hermione ni siquiera lo vió de reojo sino que murmuro – ÉXTASIS 

-Si lo sé

-Vamos Herm, Ron solo se preocupa por ti y además le gustaría que le prestaras más atención para que el te pueda decir algunas cositas, más bien aclarar algunas cosas entre ustedes dos – y con esto Harry salió corriendo de ahí dejando a una manzana roja viviente y a una Hermione sonrojada 

--------------

 El hermoso día dio paso a una hermosa noche, la luz de luna llena se colaba por las ventanas del castillo, ofreciéndole un poquito de brillantez a este. Los pasillos del colegio traspasados por la luz nocturna estaban vacíos, bueno, daban la apariencia de estarlos, pues se escuchaban los pasos de cierto chico que se dirigía a la torre de astronomía bajo una capa invisible y un mapa en mano.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada de la torre para que unos momentos después el chico bajo la capa apareciera. Su reloj marcaban las 10:49 pm, se había quedado de ver a las 11 pm con Andy  pero conociéndola llegaría tarde; se hubiera quedado otro rato en la sala común pero Ron seguía reclamándole lo que había pasado en el desayuno, pues decía que le había dado mucha pena que Hermione se enterara asi – _pero de que se queja, todo salió bien... ya son novios ... novios – _Cuando menos se lo espero alguien coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, Harry solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba ese beso.

Cuando el dueño de los labios, que osaron despertar a Harry de sus pensamientos, se separo para cachar algo de aire, Harry pudo reconocer a tan conocidos ojos gris – azulados que lo miraban expectantes ante su reacción.

 - Malfoy? Que demonios haces aquí?

- venía a buscarte 

-sabía que volverías.... pero .. no tan pronto y además esta noche no puedo por que espero a – pero volvió a ser interrumpido, Draco se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, esta vez el beso duró más, al principio fue calmado, en cierta forma ... tierno pero al momento en que Harry movió su labio inferior para acomodarse el otro aprovecho para meter su lengua y así se convirtió en un juego para ambas lenguas, explorando, memorizando cada rincón y aprendiendo el sabor; para ese entonces Harry correspondió al abrazo, tomó a Draco por la cintura para después bajar sus manos lentamente hasta quedar exactamente en el trasero de Malfoy.

Pero esto no se quedó así, Draco tomando algo de soporte desde el cuello de Harry  saltó para rodear con sus piernas la cadera del moreno, este para que el rubio no se cayera, lo cargo hasta que quedara recargado en la pared para mayor soporte; los besos continuaron al igual que las caricias, Harry pasaba sus manos de un lado a otro por el trasero de Malfoy mientras que este revolvía mas el cabello de Harry. 

De un momento a otro, Harry soltó a Draco, provocando que este por poco y cayera de sentón ...

-y ahora que? – preguntó un enojado y decepcionado Malfoy mientras que trataba de controlar su respiración

-te veo después, no tarda en llegar Andy 

- y a mi que?

-pues si te ve, se va armar un escándalo, créeme no la conoces, no le gusta verme con otras personas

-en ese caso, larguémonos de aquí 

-no Malfoy

-Potter estoy ardiendo en llamas, que se supone que voy hacer? ..... agh!! Olvídalo yo no se ni por que vine en primer lugar – Terminó por decir Draco mientras que se alejaba de ahí a paso lento pero decidido

-por cierto te ves muy sexy .... con tu cabello suelto 

-cállate Potter! 

----------------

-que te sucede? ... te noto muy apagado – Pregunto Andy que vestía un negligé blanco y se encontraba acostada en la cama, mientras que Harry estaba sentado en la orilla de esta observando en el piso lo que parecía ser el mapa del merodeador.

-no... nada .... de hecho me tengo que ir – dijo el moreno mientras se empezaba a poner su playera

-pero por que? Si todavía falta lo mejor... que acaso ya no te atraigo?

-después hablamos ok? – terminó por decir mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-te pagaré el doble 

-lo siento Andy luego te explico

---------------

Draco estaba sentado cerca del lago observando la luna, tratando de calmarse, bueno ya casi lo lograba pues con algo de agua fría del lago se le bajo el calor....

-_idiota ,idiota, idiota estúpido, estúpido .... agh!!! Jamás me había sentido tan humillado, como se me ocurrió hacer eso.... que no entendió? .... me cambió por la puta esa- _Para ese entonces Draco se acostó ya mas calmado – _lo besé ... y me respondió el beso... los besos, tal vez no debí besarlo... pero me decidí a sentir otra vez sus labios .... Oh Dios soy un cursi de quinta... este no soy yo... estúpido Potter .. mejor _

Se oyeron pasos y Malfoy se enderezo para voltear, pero no vio a nadie y se seguían escuchando pasos. De repente ya no se escucho nada, se habían detenido enfrente de Malfoy. El rubio quería suponer que era Potter en su capa invisible pero lo más seguro es que se encontraba con la chica, así que descarto la idea.

-Muéstrate, quien quiera que seas – Pero esa persona no lo hizo sino que envolvió a Draco con su capa invisible – que demoni...

-hola 

- que se supone que haces Potter?

-terminando lo de hace rato – y con esto empezó a besar a Draco, empujándolo para después recargarse en él y seguirle besando con mas empeño, el rubio correspondía  al beso pero de un momento a otro separo a Harry de él 

- no tuviste suficiente con la chica? Te llevas el primer lugar en promiscuidad 

-no hice nada con Andy

-si te creo – dijo con su típico tono arrastrado e irónico 

-en serio, además no te tengo que dar explicaciones ni que fuéramos pareja – y con esto volvió a besar a Malfoy y no solo se quedó ahí, siguió besando cada centímetro de su rostro, lo hacía lento pero sensual, obviamente esto dejo perdido a Malfoy. 

Harry disfrutaba mucho besarlo pues cada vez que se acercaba a la boca de Malfoy pero se desviaba, este emitía un gemidito mas fuerte, era divertido; el moreno dio un último beso en la nariz del rubio para empezar a recorrer el cuello pálido de Draco con su lengua, el sabor era exquisito y a causa de esto siguió lamiendo mas abajo hasta que la camisa del rubio le permitía; subió la camisa de este para lamer y besar una vez mas el pecho de Draco.

Como si se tratara de un dulce, Harry comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones de Malfoy mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, Draco empezó a gemir más, poco después Harry hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón. Dejó esto para continuar con el siguiente movimiento. En lo que su lengua marcaba un camino alrededor del ombligo de Malfoy ( que por cierto le causaba algo de cosquillas provocando risas entre los gemidos) empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio y bajarlos lentamente

******  

Subía y bajaba lentamente la boca de Harry, de repente tocando los puntos mas sensibles del miembro erecto de Draco con la lengua; le provocaba al rubio una mezcla de placer con desesperación incrustada, quería que Harry fuera más rápido pero el que fuera lento lo hacía mas placentero. 

Poco a poco Draco se fue tensando, se acercaba al clímax; por el gran campo verde se oyó un grito ahogado. Con la agitación y algo de vergüenza  Draco con sus manos atrajo hacia su rostro el de Harry para besarlo una vez más pero no con desesperación sino con ternura, esto le dio oportunidad de probar su semen segundos antes tomados hasta la ultima gota por Harry.

Después de romper el beso se miraron, quedaron así por varios segundos, tratando de acordarse de la expresión que en ese momento tenían;  el rubio tenía la agitación y felicidad entremezcladas mientras que el moreno tenía la expresión de que había comido y estaba felizmente satisfecho. Pero este no quiso dejarlo ahí, tenía espacio para el postre; volvió a besar a Draco ahora con pasión pero de un momento a otro el rubio ya estaba encima de Harry, sorprendiendolo

Pero este no tenía la delicadeza que tenía Harry con él, después de haber dejado la boca de Harry se dirigió al cuello para morderlo, el moreno emitió un gemido de dolor y placer, el rubio solo se limito la lamer un poco en la herida para seguir mordiendo del otro lado; Una vez terminado el juego de morder y lamer por parte de Draco, continuo su travesía, empezando por levantar la playera de Harry, lamió, mordió y succiono los pezones del altamente excitado Harry, este cada vez que Draco hacía de las suyas al morderlo dejaba escapar gemidos bastante audibles, pero no se preocupaban en lo absoluto, pues estaban protegidos por la capa invisible. 

Cansado de jugar con el pecho del moreno, Draco hizo lo mismo que Harry anteriormente, bajo y subió con su boca, deteniéndose en algunos momentos en la punta para chuparlo lentamente como si se tratara de una paleta. Esto le encantó a Harry.

*******

Otro grito ahogado se volvió a escuchar por el inmenso campo protegido por la luna llena.

-no tenías.... por que... hacerlo 

-fue todo un placer – terminó por decir el chico de ojos gris-azulados para besar a Harry, haciendo que este también probara su sabor – te pagaré mañana

-no

-que?

-no hay necesidad 

- pero habíamos quedado en algo – decía Draco mientras acomodaba la playera de Harry y se acomodaba  en su pecho.

-si lo sé pero no quiero tu dinero

-por? 

-simplemente no, te parece si nos vamos- terminó de decir Harry mientras se levantaba y le daba una mano a Draco para que se levantara

- es mucha la humillación recibir mi dinero eh Potter? – no había burla alguna, sino que era como una broma que se le hace a un amigo

-cállate Malfoy -  no había enojo en sus palabras, había captado la broma y con esto los chicos se encaminaron bajo la capa hacia el castillo 

***

NA: Espero que les haya gustado ^-^  y contestando a sus reviews que por cierto sigo estando muy agradecida 
    
    **Kathy: **si que son lindos jeje que bueno que te gusto y ojala te haya aclarado algunas dudillas ^o^ . No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario lo haré con gusto nada mas deja que se me ocurra algo ^-^
    
    **Renialt: **Gracias por el cumplido y sip lastima que son fantasías U_U en fin ojala y te guste este ^-^ capi 
    
    **Undomiel: **Tienes mucha razón ^o^ y muchas graacias por tu review y ojala que te guste tambien esta dizque visita ^o^ jejeje
    
    **Squall:** thanks!!! =^^= Ojala que te guste el fic, pues como viste hay una escenilla por ahí que esperabas ^o^y
    
    NA: Créanme es un placer seguir escribiendo para ustedes, Muchas Gracias por todos sus magníficos reviews ToT Y ya saben si tienen dudas o comentarios que hacer acerca del fic manden sus reviews  ^o^y  
    
    Besos!!


	6. pequeños problemas

NA: Hido!! Lamento la tardanza con este capi, con eso de que por lo general subo los capis los fines de semana : P no pude hacerlo pero tuve buenos motivos jejeje el viernes antepasado mi papa decidio darme mi regalo de cumple atrasado  ^o^ el dvd de la segunda peli de HP y al sig. dia mi tio me regalo el quinto libro, asi que.. el fin me la pase muy ocupada, pero cuando intente escribir algo en la semana no me salio nada... con semejante  shock  ... ahhh en finnnnn 

Aclaración:

*Este fic contiene Slash … H/D

*Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero si me perteneciera haría unos cuantos cambios ¬o¬

********

Lo que había pasado en los terrenos de Hogwarts a la media noche lo tenían perdido mientras que trataba de concentrarse en su clase de Historia de la Magia, bueno aunque nadie lo culpa, esa clase a la primera hora y con lo aburrida que era no le dejaba otra opción -  _jamás había sentido tanta pasión en una persona, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que fuera a buscarlo mmmm y ahora el problema es que deje a Andy sola como si no me importara, pero en ese momento no lo pude evitar, cuando vi su nombre en el mapa ... fue como un imán, además valió la pena, nadie de  mis clientes me había hecho el favor   ja! Ironías de la vida o que? Malfoy y Potter, enemigos durmiendo juntos, es difícil de creer ah!  ... tengo hambre ... por culpa de Draco me quede sin desayunar... espera ... Draco? Mph ... sin comentarios ...  por haberme quedado dormido no desayune ..._

Poco después Harry cayó dormido para ser despertado al termino de la clase por sus amigos. En todo el día no se topo con las dos personas que ocuparon su mente durante las clases, hasta la hora de comer. En algunos momentos se encontraba con los ojos grises de Malfoy que mostraban algo de simpatía y parecía que le quería decir algo pero en los momentos en que trataba de adivinar que era, sentía la mirada de Andy, volteaba a verla y ella regresaba a su comida  disgustada; algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

No había ni terminado de comer cuando descubrió lo que pasaba; Andrea se paró abruptamente de su asiento, espantando a algunos compañeros de su mesa, para dirigirse a Harry trayendo consigo un pergamino algo maltratado. Observando la situación, Harry también se levanto, para evitar algún grave conflicto caminó hacia la entrada del comedor, la chica, que estaba a punto de llegar hasta él entendió el mensaje y también camino hacia la entrada. Hasta ese entonces muchos de los alumnos se habían quedado callados, solo observándolos salir del comedor, cuando salieron de la vista de estos, empezó una oleada de murmullos por toda la gran habitación. (NA: me da la impresión de que esto ultimo rimo O_O) 

Harry tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible del comedor, él y Andy entraron a un salón vacío. 

-Toma se te olvidó anoche – había hablado y dado el pergamino hoscamente

-Gracias ... oye lamento lo de anoche pe...

-No creo que lo lamentes, si te la pasaste de lo lindo no?

-Andy no es lo que piensas, es solo que...

-no? por favor Harry a quien tratas de engañar? ... te vi en el mapa junto con Malfoy, por dios Harry, MALFOY! Me cambiaste por Malfoy, sabes... creo que he entendido mal todos estos años, pense que lo odiabas

-es solo un cliente, no tiene nada que ver si lo odio o no

-ok tal vez no tenga que ver eso, pero por que me dejaste por él? Yo pedí esa noche, tenías reservada la noche conmigo 

-eh... ya me había pagado por esa noche

-entonces por que no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte en la mañana eh?

-ahh bueno por que se me olvido 

-si claro y yo soy Merlín 

-vamos Andy lo lamento... no! sabes una cosa yo no tengo por que darte explicación alguna, lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema no estoy atado a ti y no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo estar o no, punto! 

- ah si?? Entonces te gusta la idea de que todos los alumnos, el director, el mundo de la magia se enteren que tipo de trabajo tiene San Potter para que dejes de decir que no soy nadie? 

-no me importa que se enteren, haz lo que quieras, además que crees que van hacer contigo? Hacerte una estatua por tan gloriosa acción? 

-mmmm buen punto... aaahhh Harry deja de andar con todos esos arrastrados y quédate solo conmigo, te doy todo el dinero que quieras, lo que me pidas 

-mira quien habla; entiende, no es por el dinero, cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir

-pues a mi me da la impresión de que no es así, por que lo harías con Malfoy sino es por el dinero? todo mundo sabe que su familia es rica

-Malfoy no me ha pagado nada! y además has escuchado alguna ves, dar para recibir? Mmm creo que no, por eso no entiendes

- quieres decir que yo no doy nada de mi parte? Y el pálido ese si, no?

-figúratelo! ... Andy deja de ser tan inmadura y continuemos con nuestra vida de acuerdo?

-que tiene el que no tenga yo??... bueno hay muchas, el es hombre... pero eso no es mi punto!

-Andy te veo después ok?- dando por terminada la conversación, Harry  se encamino a la salida

-Harry!!! No te atrevas a dejarme hablando sola, tenemos que aclarar esto de una vez

-No hay nada que aclarar Andrea! No soy nada tuyo 

-pero... Harry tu me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti y sabes que no me gusta verte con otras personas  y por eso yo ... 

-mira Andy que linda de tu parte, que sientas esto por mí y no se si te acuerdas pero te dije que no me involucro con clientes

-pero ... espera un momento, sino te involucras con tus clientes por que con Malfoy si? Es decir, dices que el no te ha pagado nada y no creo que lo de anoche haya sido tu primera vez con él

-creí que ya había dejado eso en claro

-entonces deja de involucrarte con él de esa forma y solo has tu trabajo, placer solo para el cliente, solo da sin recibir nada a cambio, asi es tu trabajo

-oye! Tal vez seas un cliente pero no te da derecho a dirigir mi trabajo

-es que entiende en la situación que me pones, me marginas

-te margino?? Ja! Que buen chiste y dime como te margino?

-hace unos momentos le estabas dando mas preferencia al pálido ese que a mi

-Por última vez, deja de actuar como si fueras mi novia, si le doy preferencia a él es mi asunto -  y con esto Harry salió del cuarto, de mal humor se dirigió al ya casi vació comedor para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido

++++++

-no se va a quedar así, Harry vas a quedarte conmigo

++++++

-Harry! Donde estabas? Que sucedió? Esa chica es una cliente?

-Si Ron, solo quería devolverme algo

-tu ropa interior?- Ron no pudo evitarlo y solto pequeñas risitas

-ja...ja... que gracioso, solo me devolvió el mapa del merodeador

-lo siento no lo puedo evitar, todo este asunto es algo extraño, ah en fin... por cierto la chica es bonita, cuantas veces te has acostado con ella?

-Ron! – harta de escuchar a su novio pelirrojo, Hermione decidió meter cartas en el asunto – deja de meter tu narizota en lo que no te incumbe! Harry ya te ha dicho que no puede decirte ese tipo de co...

-muchas veces, no llevo la cuenta – interrumpió  un enojado Harry mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de ahí, el tan solo pensar en ella le daban escalofríos, sabía que la había hecho enojar al dejarla hablando sola, no quería pensar en que podría hacer, tal vez les diría a toda la escuela pero sería arriesgado para ella también... se preocuparía por eso después

+++++++

-wow! Cliente especial

-Ron! Deja eso! Lo que haga Harry con su...bueno es su problema

-si ya lo se, pero me molesta que no nos tenga la suficiente confianza

-no es eso Ron, sino que los estudiantes que han estado con él, le dan su confianza 

-mmm esta bien, pero siento que nos hemos distanciado mucho de él, recuerda que sino lo hubiéramos descubierto, no nos hubiera dicho nada acerca de lo que hacía

-tienes razón pero él nos dira si le pasa algo, cuando se sienta listo 

-tal vez, pero yo digo que debemos insistir

-pues si, eso es lo que tu crees, pero yo no, si Harry quiere decírnoslo lo hará, sino, no y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto

-desafortunadamente, siempre tienes razón

-si, será mejor que nos vallamos 

+++++++

Cuando Harry y Andy salieron empezaron los murmullos por todo el comedor, algunos decían que era la novia de Harry o que se había acostado con ella e iban a tener un bebé o que estaban comprometidos pero Harry no quería casarse con ella, en si, una variedad de los mas descabellados rumores, cosa que no le agrado a cierto rubio, el sabía que no eran cierto pero igual le molestaba que creyeran ese tipo de ridiculeces; sabía perfectamente que Andy le iba a reclamar por lo de anoche, como sabía? Sencillo, se la había encontrado en el pasillo cuando se dirigía al comedor y ella le miro con tanto odio y reclamación que decidió mirarla de una forma parecida, solo que no le reclamaba nada, la miro con odio pero a la vez le decía "ja! Te gane!" y con eso se encamino a su mesa.

Durante toda su comida trataba de encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry para tratar de avisarle de que posiblemente se haría un escándalo, pero siempre que le trataba de señalar con la mirada a la chica, Harry se volteaba a verla, viendo esto el rubio pensó que tal vez Harry ya tenía una idea de lo que se trataba. Poco después los vio salir del comedor y como el moreno no regresaba y ya había acabado con su comida, decidió quedarse dizque para acompañar a Pansy con su postre, para su desgracia, esta, de lo feliz que estaba, no dejó de hablar. Cuando el moreno regreso, supo que no salieron bien las cosas, aunque ya se lo esperaba; poco después de que el moreno se sentó, se volvió a parar, listo para saber lo que pasaba, Draco también se paro, dejando a Pansy hablando sola.

Una vez  que lo alcanzó en los pasillos y vió que no había nadie en los alrededores...

-Potter! – Harry no volteó al principio, quizó hacer como sino lo hubiera escuchado pero fue inevitable por que Malfoy lo detuvo

-Ahora no Malfoy, no estoy de humor

-de acuerdo, solo dime una cosa,  esa chica le va a decir a alguien, sobre nosotros? 

-no lo se... espera un momento, como sabes que ella sabe?

-me la encontré poco antes de la comida 

-Y que te dijo?

-no, nada pero en la forma como me miro, lo supuse

-ah 

-crees que le diga a alguien mas?

-a lo mejor, no se que piensa hacer

-estoy frito se le dice a alguien más

-todo esto es tu culpa

-perdon? Quien fue el que me busco?

-tu lo empezaste!

-si pero si no me hubieras seguido esto no hubiera pasado

-tal vez pero de todas formas tu tienes la culpa

-también tuviste que ver Potter!

-ya lo se pero igual ... tienes la culpa – esto último lo dijo en un especie de murmullo, mientras que en sus mejillas aparecía un leve tono rosa

-deja de culparme quieres? Que no entiendes que aquí tuvimos que ver los dos? Ash! Ojala que lo de anoche no hubiera pasado y me evitaba todo esto!

-te arrepientes? – esto dejó un poco sorprendido a Harry por que de algo era seguro, él no se había arrepentido de nada

-si! De haberlo sabido no hubiera hecho nada, soy un estúpido!

-y yo que te estaba defendiendo

-que? De que hablas?

-olvídalo -  y con esto Harry toma marcha  pero el otro no se iba a quedar así, por que quería saber de que hablaba pues por algún momento se sintió bien por que Harry lo defendía de algo, pero de que?

-espera! Dime – Pero el otro no hizo el minimo caso y aumento la velocidad de sus pasos y no dejándole otra el rubio lo tomo por las muñecas y lo acorralo en una pared – dime

-me

-eh? ........ No estoy jugando Potter – termino por decir un sorprendido y enojado Malfoy mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de Harry, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones pero el momento no duró mucho

-Harry!! – Ron se acercaba a ellos junto con Hermione- Sueltalo Malfoy! – y con esto para sorpresa de todos lo soltó y se marcho a paso lento y arrogante 

-para la próxima no dejaré que ni Weasel y Granger te salven – y terminó por desaparecer cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo 

-estas bien Harry? – pregunto Hermione algo asustada 

-si solo estábamos hablando

-a eso le llamas hablar?- dijo un sorprendió Ron

-si, vamonos quieren?

-pero.... cuando veo a ese idiota de Malfoy, se las vera conmigo

-dejalo en paz Ron 

-Harry?!! Lo estas defendiendo?

-eh.... no - _demonios dije que no iba a volver hacer- _vamonos – Harry empezo a caminar dejando atrás a Ron y a Hermione

-dime que no estoy loco ... por que de verdad escuche a Harry defendiendo a Malfoy

-no, no estas loco, si lo hizo -  y con esto los dos sorprendidos chicos siguieron a Harry

^^^^^^^^

En vez de hacer su tarea, Harry se la pasó vagando en los recuerdos que tenía con Malfoy, desde el día en que se conocieron hasta lo que había pasado el fin de semana y lo que había pasado hoy; de alguna manera Harry pensó que Malfoy pudo haber cambiado un poquito, es decir, estaba siendo un humano, pero seguía siendo el malcriado y grosero Malfoy de siempre, que no le importan las demás personas mas que el mismo. Viendo que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso trato de continuar con su tarea, pero eso sí, decidió no dejarse llevar mas por la inocencia que presenció esas dos veces que estuvo con Malfoy, tomaría en cuenta lo que dijo Andy, no se dejaría involucrar.

Por otro lado, algo similar le pasaba al rubio pero el no pensaba en no involucrarse sino todo lo contrario, quería averiguar por que lo defendía, esto era nuevo para él, había alguien que se preocupaba de cierta forma por él; en toda su vida jamás reconoció este sentimiento viniendo de una persona que no era familia, bueno aunque su familia tampoco lo expresaban muy a menudo y pareciese que lo hacían de mala gana; pero el punto aquí era que Harry lo hacía y no nada más en ese día, sino que el sábado también lo hizo, por eso buscando ese sentimiento regreso el domingo, aunque parecía que fue un error.

********

NA: ahhhh que les pareció??  Siento que atrás de esa fachada fría hay un Draco que busca el cariño de las personas aunque parezca que no ¬¬ bueno, aunque en este capi no lo puse tan Malfoy, ustedes saben ^^ ah! Y hablando de eso tal vez puse a una Andrea muy inmadura y malvada jeje pero es una niña malcriada que siempre tiene lo que quiere y sino hace de todo para conseguirlo, en algun sentido se parece a mi adorado Draco *o* jeje , esa chica debió haber sido una Slytherin  : P por cierto ...

¿Qué quieren que haga Andrea para quedarse con Harry? (aunque aquí entre nos jeje no se va a quedar con ella ^o^)  díganme sus malvadas ideas jeje pueden mandarme un review o un mail como quieran por que a mi no se me ocurre ninguna : P (si lo sé ¬¬ ¿para que puse a una Andrea posesiva, malvada y en algun sentido vengativa en el fic sino se me ocurre ninguna idea para que recupere a Harry? Jeje es que asi me salió :P ups!) 

Buenoooooo.....

**Kathy**: Sip son lindos y ademas ingeniosos, por que no se les cayo la capa en ningun momento ^o^ si acaso se vería en algún momento la cabeza de alguno de los dos pero pues con el movimiento se volvían a tapar ^^  y lamentablemente Andy si los pillo ¬¬ es que eso se me ocurrio cuando volvi a leer el capi anterior y me di cuenta de que Harry dejo el mapa en el cuarto ¬¬ asssiii queee pues ahí esta y si tienes alguna idea malvadilla  por ahí me avisas oki? 

**Renialt Shirou**: sip bastante raro y loco pero bueno pensando en que Draco queria volverse a sentir en cierta forma, querido decidio regresar por más y luego esta la locuas de Andy, asi que no te culpo de que pienses eso jejeje ^o^ y además la escritora no se queda atrás ^-^ buenoo si tienes una malvada idea :P me avisas!! (te digo la escritora no se queda atrás ¬o¬)

**Gaby**: amiga!!!! De verdad que me sube el ánimo tu review  y te lo digo y te lo diré siempre Gracias que linda eres *o* y te prometo que algun dia seguire el de "Esmeralda" solo espera a que se me vengan las ideas ^_~  jeje bueno y tambien te agradezco que digas que eres mi fan =^^= aunque no me lo merezco ahhh en fin si tienes una idea no dudes en avisarme ^^

**Luzy: **muchaaaaaaaaaaassss grrraaciiiaasss, aunque tu review es corto tiene muchooooooooo significado para mi ^^  espero que sigas mandándome reviews :P bueno si tienes una idea por ahí me avisas ok?

Tambien me gustaría agradecer a: **Darla_la mosca tete** por ser como eres  ^^, también tus ánimos me han servido de mucho ah! y espero que mis pobres recomendaciones te  hayan servido 

Y a : **Undomiel **aunque no hayas dejado review en este pero si en los otros dos grrraaciaass me alegra de que te gusto por que siento que el de "Besos sabor a miel" quedo algo meloso ( bueno su nombre lo dice todo ^^) jeje y raro por que tienes mucha razón omití esa parte de que estaban enfrente de  todos ajejeje pero con eso de que te gusta una persona y estas con ella te olvidas de que hay un mundo alla fuera ah y creeme yo tambien hubiera pagado por verlo  pero no sin antes traerme una cubeta para la baba  =D~~~~  y por último aclarandote lo de Shu, sip alguien lo iba a matar al pobresillo ^^  soy una malvada muahaha pero esa imagen se me vino a la mente cuando vi la Ova2 cuando aparecen al final los dos abrazaditos =D~~~~~ kawai!!!!!

Ahora si, me despido y recuerden si tienen una idea malvadita por ahí o algun comentario sobre el fic o sobre lo que quieran no duden en avisarme ....los quierooooo!!!!

See ya!!!!


	7. rumores

NA: wow! Aquí esta el capitulo 7, cuando empecé el fic no creí que llegaría a tanto ^^ pero todo se debe a los que lo han seguido desde el inicio y me dejaron sus reviews se los agradezco, me animaron mucho ^^= .. enjoy it! ...  
  
" " pensamientos ^^  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día, los rumores de lo que sucedía con la vida amorosa de Harry, seguían frescos, por lo tanto muchos estudiantes le veían con cautela, tratando de adivinar la mirada de Harry, otros lo veían con sorpresa, como que no aceptaban la idea; entre miradas y susurros, el y sus dos mejores amigos desayunaban como si nada, ya estaban acostumbrados en especial el chico de ojos esmeralda.  
  
-Harry?- preguntó un tímido Seamus  
  
-si?  
  
-es cierto?  
  
-que?  
  
-que vas a ... ser papá? - lo último lo dijo en un susurro  
  
-que?! - preguntó algo exaltado pero no lo hizo muy fuerte, así que no muchos se dieron cuenta  
  
-si, dicen por ahí, que dejaste embarazada a una chica de Ravenclaw, es cierto?  
  
-no, por supuesto que no - contesto con el ceño fruncido y poco después volteó a ver Andy, que tenía a una pequeña multitud entretenida, una chica que estaba al lado de ella, le pregunto algo y Andy dijo un rotundo si, ante esto la pequeña multitud volteó a verlo, pero como Harry también los veía, estos se voltearon.  
  
-"oh genial" - hablaría con ella después, en esos momentos quería acabarse su desayuno y no pensar en nada. Pero el momento no le duró por que sintió la mirada de alguien, sentía las miradas de muchos pero esta tenía algo, buscó por todo el salón para ver quien era, hasta que se encontró con los ojos gris-azulados de Draco, cuando sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los del rubio sintió un escalofrío, el rubio le miraba muy extraño, era una mezcla de recelo con decepción - "que hice?.. fue ..por lo de ayer?.. pero"- fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar antes de que su buena amiga Hermione le hablara  
  
-Harry? - había visto las miradas de los dos chicos, pero eso no era lo que le importaba en esos momentos, después hablaría con él sobre Malfoy - por que estas tan seguro de que no... bueno ..eh  
  
-de que no la embaracé?  
  
-si  
  
-pues no soy tan tonto, utilizó un hechizo para que no suceda y si por algún motivo saliera mal, este mismo me lo hace saber  
  
-ah que alivio, ya me había espantado, imagínate tener un hijo a esta edad - comentó Ron, había estado escuchando la platica  
  
-si, que harías con los estudios, un niño .... -empezó Hermione a decir en un tono preocupado, Ron la escuchaba pero Harry no, trató de buscar una vez más la mirada del rubio pero este ya no le miraba, sino que leía, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
***  
  
-buenos días, Draco querido - Pansy se sentó al lado de Draco, para disgusto de este  
  
-días- contesto secamente mientras continuaba con su desayuno, tratando de evadir a la chica  
  
-parece que no estas de humor eh?  
  
-...-  
  
-bueno, esto te alegrara el día, acabo de escuchar que Potter - al momento en que Pansy dijo Potter captó por completo su atención - dejó embarazada a una chica, bueno al principio no estaba muy convencida pero me dijeron que la chica lo afirmaba, así que ya están fritos los dos - y con esto se empezó a reír - no te parece gracioso, Draco querido? - pregunto entre risueña y dudosa  
  
- si, claro, el muy estúpido - dijo un asombrado Draco, trato de sonar burlón pero se le oía mas asombrado que burlesco; no sabía si creerlo o no - " pudiese ser, por eso la chica quería hablar con él?, no le pregunte mucho a Potter, bueno el dijo que no estaba de humor... eso! Tal vez ese fue el motivo del por que estaba enojado" - volteó a ver a Potter, este estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su tostada, pero al parecer sintió que lo miraban, buscó, hasta que se encontró con sus ojos. Quería que Harry lo volteara a ver para pedirle una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, vio que este le preguntaba con la mirada que había hecho, poco después rompieron el contacto, lo cual, el rubio agradeció -" que estoy reclamando?" - se dijo algo asustado; agarró el diario del profeta y empezó a leer, aunque realmente no leía nada, solo trataba de ocupar su mente, no pensar en nada.  
  
-ves, te dije que te alegraría el... día - dijo Pansy algo insegura, pues había visto la mirada que Draco le dirigía a Harry, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto  
  
-mph- el rubio ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, solo frunció mas el ceño  
  
***  
  
-que crees que nos enseñara hoy Hagrid? - preguntó Ron a Hermione, estos dos iban tomados de la mano, Harry se había quedado un poco atrás, quería dejarlos solos. Se dirigían hacia su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
-no sé, pero mientras no sea nada peligroso esta bien - contesto Hermione - por cierto Harry, quería hablarte de algo ... Harry?- los dos se detuvieron, se dieron la vuelta pero no vieron a Harry, sino a algunos de Slytherin que también se dirigían a la clase - en donde esta?  
  
-tal vez se le olvido algo no?  
  
-no lo creo ....... solo espero que no se tarde mucho- dijo una insegura Hermione, mientras salían por completo del castillo  
  
***  
  
...Quería dejarlos solos, sentía que hacía mal tercio, ahora que los dos eran novios, era feliz por ellos, de eso no había duda pero...  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando visualizó a Andy en otro pasillo, se hubiera seguido de no ser por que la chica estaba hablando con cierto rubio-platinado; dejando a sus amigos sin explicación, se encamino a los otros dos.  
  
-no se por que, pero presiento que ustedes dos están hablando de mi- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a los chicos que no lo habían visto venir  
  
-Harry, love - Andrea se le vino encima a Harry, lo abrazo por el cuello; esto molesto a dos de los presentes  
  
-disculpa?- Harry se libró de los posesivos brazos de la chica - que sucede aquí?  
  
-nada, solo conversábamos un poco ... sobre el futuro - contesto la chica con un tono de inocencia fingida  
  
El chico pálido había estado observando la escena con su típico aire arrogante pero había algo de enojo en sus ojos que trataba de ocultarlo con su mirada fría, sin emoción alguna.  
  
-Andrea de que demonios hablas? - pregunto un confundido y enojado Harry, el tono que había usado la chica no le convencía en lo absoluto  
  
La chica hubiera contestado de no ser por que Malfoy paso al lado de ella empujándola, al igual lo hizo con Harry, solo que a él no lo hizo con brusquedad como lo había hecho con la chica, sino que lo hizo menos fuerte y con elegancia, típico de los empujones Malfoy  
  
-que grosero! Pedante de quinta - dijo la chica mientras se frotaba el hombro  
  
-Malfoy? Espera! - dijo Harry mientras caminaba atrás de él pero este no hizo el más mínimo caso, solo que empezó a caminar mas rápido, ya estaban a punto de salir del castillo cuando se paro en seco - Draco! - Harry jamás lo había llamado por su nombre, por eso decidió voltear  
  
-que demonios quieres Potter?!!  
  
-solo quiero saber que fue todo eso? Que hacías con ella? - Harry portaba un lindo color rosa en sus mejillas, no había sido intencional lo del nombre, simplemente se le salió y como nunca se habían llevado por nombre, también sorprendió al rubio  
  
-y por que te lo tengo que decir yo? Que te lo diga ella!!- dijo señalando a la chica que se estaba acercando a ellos y con esto retorno su paso  
  
-espera! Yo quiero que tu me lo digas- Malfoy volvió a pararse en seco iba a voltearse de nuevo pero la voz de la chica hizo que tomara la decisión de irse  
  
-Harry! Necesito decirte algo muy importante - esto tomó la atención del moreno  
  
-tengo una idea de lo que mas a decir y ... - volteó en dirección del rubio, este ya se había ido - de acuerdo, habla  
  
-pues...  
  
***  
  
-Malfoy? Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo la decidida chica de cabellos dorados  
  
-no- este y sus dos amigotes se dirigían hacia su clase de cuidado de criaturas hasta que la chica les corto el paso  
  
-es importante, es sobre Ha...-pero la chica no termino por que el otro la interrumpió bruscamente  
  
-de acuerdo!  
  
-bien - Andrea empezó a caminar y este no tuvo otro remedio mas que seguirla  
  
-adelántense, no me tardo - les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle  
  
Cuando hubieron entrado en un pasillo cerca de ahí...  
  
-apúrate no tengo todo tu tiempo  
  
-no quiero que te acerques a Harry  
  
-mira mocosa, lo que yo haga no es tu problema  
  
-pues fíjate que sí es mi problema, si te involucras con Harry si lo es, el muy tonto se esta dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y el problema es que no soy yo por la que se este dejando llevar.  
  
-pues eso no es mi problema, Potty es libre de hacer lo que se le de la gana, como a mi - se sentía contento, bastante contento  
  
-mira trate de hacerlo por las buenas, solo que te alejaras de él era lo único que te pedía, pero si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás  
  
-guerra? Eras una vulgar lo sabías?  
  
-me viene y me va lo que digas, pero eso si yo ya gané esta batalla  
  
-vulgar, crees que yo me voy a meter contigo? No soy como tu, acepto que el cara rajada me llama la atención pero no es para que haga una guerra por él -terminó por decir con su típica cara de arrogancia  
  
-ah entonces no te importa que vaya a tener un bebe de él?  
  
-es cierto? - -la arrogancia dio paso al enojo  
  
- no se por que, pero presiento que ustedes dos están hablando de mi - decía Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos  
  
***  
  
-pues... creo que ya lo escuchaste no?  
  
-ah sobre tu embarazo repentino no? - dijo Harry con el tono mas sarcástico que tenía  
  
-si  
  
-pues déjame decirte que no voy a caer en eso, uso un hechizo para que este tipo de cosas no sucedan y si llegara a suceder el mismo hechizo me lo hace saber - la expresión de la chica de confianza se fue por los suelos - y mas te vale que dejes de decir que si lo estas, yo no le veo el sentido, deja de fingir  
  
-no pense en eso-murmuro la chica  
  
-Andy deja este estúpido juego, quieres?  
  
-no! es que no lo entiendes todavía Harry?  
  
-si, lo entiendo perfectamente pero no quiero nada contigo y te agradecería que no te metas en mi vida ni en la de otros  
  
-te refieres a Malfoy no?  
  
-escuchaste lo que dije?  
  
-si - y con esto Harry se fue - pero no pienso ponerlo en marcha ...  
  
***  
  
-ya se tardo no?-susurro Ron a Hermione  
  
-si -Hermione estaba pensativa, Harry les hubiera dicho a donde iba, temía que le hubiera pasado algo. Entre pensamientos y clase, volteó a ver a Malfoy que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado, y al parecer estaba enojado, no sabía que pensar...  
  
-Ah Harry! Llegas tarde, te ha sucedido algo malo? - preguntó Hagrid  
  
-eh no, solo se me olvido algo - mientras decía esto el agitado chico, se dirigía hacia sus amigos  
  
-eh de acuerdo, como les decía los beetle dogdy ...  
  
-que paso?- pregunto Ron cuando hubo llegado  
  
-nada, solo me quede hablando con Andrea  
  
-ah ya y que te dijo?  
  
-pues lo mismo que han estado escuchando, solo que esta vez le dije que dejara el jueguito  
  
-y como reacciono cuando le dijiste lo del hechizo? - pregunto Hermione, claro lo había deducido  
  
-pues me dijo que no había pensado en eso- contesto con cara de incredulidad  
  
-entonces todo era un fraude - dijo un pensativo Ron, mientras cruzaba sus brazos  
  
-pues si Ron, el teatrito se le cayo - dijo algo exasperado pero a la vez aliviado el moreno  
  
-mmm pero me pregunto que hubiera hecho, me refiero a que si le hubieras creído u algo así - dijo Hermione que estaba bastante preocupada  
  
-yo solo sé que quiere tener a Harry- dijo un picaron Ron - por que no le das una oportunidad?  
  
-no, yo no quiero tener nada con ella  
  
-oh! Vamos Harry, digo, asi dejas ese ... ese...esa vida que llevas de una buena vez  
  
-Ron! ....será mejor que pongamos atención - dijo Hermione cerrando la conversación  
  
Solo que uno de ellos tres, no estaba poniendo atención. Harry seguía vagando en lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Se le había olvidado preguntarle a la chica sobre lo que había hablado con el rubio, pero conociéndola, no le hubiera dicho nada -" parece que piensa hacer todo para que me quede con ella, tal vez debería hacerle caso a Ron, probarlo una vez más no estaría mal, es solo que no siento nada con ella, ya son tantas veces que ya no es divertido, como con .... pero ella había dicho que no me debería involucrar con nadie, así que no me venga con sus cuentos de que ella quiere andar conmigo, no mientras siga con esto, pero...agh! había dicho que no quería pensar en nada de esto, solo me estoy complicando la vida, que pase lo que tenga que pasar"- y con este ultimo pensamiento observo por unos momentos al rubio, que estaba algo sonrojado, para después poner atención al animal tipo escarabajo que tenían enfrente.  
  
***  
  
Lo había visto llegar, se había escusado con que se le había olvidado algo, pero el sabía lo que había sucedido, se quedó hablando con la vulgar, sobre su "futuro" - "aunque no parece enojado ni sorprendido, esta tranquilo, será que no le importa en lo mas mínimo?, pero yo de que demonios me preocupo!!? .....de que habrán hablado? ..... le habrá dicho de nuestra platica? ..... le habrá dicho que se aleje de mi? ..... oh por Merlín!!! Que me esta pasando??!! Estamos hablando de Potter aquí!! ..... estúpido Potter!! Que me has hecho cara rajada? - con estas ultimas palabras volteó a ver a Harry, mientras que crecía el color rojo en sus mejillas. Con todo y sonrojo trato de poner atención  
  
Entre pensamientos y clase este no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos desde que llego. Y lo que mas había desconcertado a esta persona fue la mirada que le dirigió a Harry y para el peor de los casos poco después de que el rubio se volteó el moreno lo volteo a ver. Ya era demasiado...  
  
***  
  
-que bien, al parecer no nos dejaron mucha tarea - dijo un entusiasmado Ron, mientras Harry y él se dirigían al comedor  
  
-si, solo un ensayo para Historia, la investigación de Transformaciones y anotar la visión de hoy, en el libro de visiones de Adivinación, pan comido  
  
-si, sobre todo lo último  
  
- por cierto en donde esta Herm?  
  
-en donde crees? -mmmm y nos va a alcanzar en el comedor?  
  
-si, bueno eso espero  
  
Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron algo lejos de los demás chicos de su mesa; esperarían a que llegaran sus fieles compañeros de cuarto.  
  
-pollo mi favorito! - el pelirrojo empezó a comer como nunca, el otro no pudo mas que reírse antes de empezar el también. Pero no hubo de llegar muy lejos con su comida, le llegó una carta, la lechuza se espero a la respuesta  
  
-esta letra es de... -murmuró y sin dudarlo contesto...  
  
hoy - 10 pm - torre  
  
Le dio la carta a la lechuza y esta salió de ahí. Con una mirada entusiasmada lo buscó por todo el salón, hasta que se encontró con su mirada. Tenía su típica sonrisa satisfecha, solo que sus ojos no mostraban arrogancia era algo más, pero no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que sentía contento, bastante contento...  
  
  
  
NA: y este cap, acaba con la canción "glaring one way" (se llamara asi?) ^o^ bueno alguna vez han visto un capi de la serie Gravitation? Han escuchado el ending? Algo así me lo imagine ^^ que imaginación no? jejeje ahhhhh hablando de otras cosas ....si que esta loca esa chica ¬¬ veremos que hará después esto fue solo el principio ^^U tomaré en cuenta todas sus sugerencias i promise! ... pasando a otro punto quien sabe si estos chicos tendrán clase de cuidado de criaturas o adivinación juntos cuando esten en séptimo grado con eso de que van a tomar diferent ways ^^U ahh pero no importa ^^ esto es fanfiction ^o^  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este cortillo fic ^^ dejenme sus opiniones de cómo esta quedando, y si todavía tienen ideas tell me!!! thanks for your attention ^^  
  
Undomiel2 : mm te lo podrías quedar peroooo tendrías que darle explicaciones a Harry ^^U te va hacer guerra ^ô^ como la locuas de Andrea jeje y hablando de esta estaría bien un Avada muahahaha pero todavía tiene contrato para un rato (rimo : P) Y me temo que Hermi ya se esta dando cuenta de lo que sucede ahí al igual que la vaca.... quiero decir Pansy ^^ bueno en el proximo capi lo verás.  
  
Fatima Gochi: me alegra que te haya gustado ^^= y sip cae mal pero la tendras que aguantar un rato más ^^U (los personajes sufriran un poco por sus tontos caprichos) y sobre los chicos, ellos saben bien que algo mas sienten el uno por el otro, pero uno no lo admite por el orgullo y el otro por lo que vaya a pensar el orgulloso ¬¬ ahhhh que cruel es la vida muahahaha ^o^ ..... ¬¬ wueno muchas gracias por tu sugerencia ^^ y espera el sig, cap con mas maldades por parte de Andy ^^  
  
kathy stgqvk: Thanks por tus ideas ^^ se pondran en acción en el sig capi ^^ y sobre todo la de Pansy, good one!! Y también lo de Harry y Draco solo que este pasara un poquillo mas a delante, ya que las chicas hagan de las suyas muahahahaha : P ah y que bueno que te gusto el cap y ojala este tambien te guste ^^y también Ron y Herm tendrán que ver oh si tendran mucho que ver en las decisiones que tome después el moreno ^o^ . X? Que significa? Digo si se puede saber : P  
  
Renialt Shirou: Good idea, el cinturón de Afrodita ^^ el último recurso, será una especie de poción, ya lo verás ^_~ muchas thanks por tu idea loca ^^ jeje ahh y soon leere tu fic original es solo que últimamente he tenido problemas con la compu y no he tenido tiempo, por que la muy torpe se apaga cuando me meto a Inter. U_U bueno tengo un hermano ingeniero espero que el me ayudeeee!! ToT bueno espero que hayas disfrutado este cap  
  
Verotto: muchas gracias por decir que es genial ^^= ahh y no te preocupes mas vale tarde que nunca ^o^y digo no te reclamo ni nada pero mas te vale que me dejes otra vez un review ¬¬ ..... nah no es cierto ^o^ hazlo si gustas yo no obligo a nadie pero me haría muy feliz que me dejaras uno : P  
  
Take care all ..... see ya!!! 


	8. un corto sueño

Na: Hido!!! ^^ aquí ta! (como Diego *o* de Ice Age) el capi ocho, ya esta decidido que voy a subir los capis en los fines de semana, por que ya entre a la school ¬¬U y no creo que me de tiempo, ahhhh la vida es cruel U_U pero en fin.... enojoy it!!  
  
* "" pensamientos  
  
  
  
Cuando quieres que pase el tiempo lo más rápido posible, nunca lo hace; estos eran, los pensamientos del moreno mientras esperaba en su sala común, del entusiasmo acabo temprano su tarea, cuando la acabo le faltaban dos horas antes de irse, las dos horas mas largas de su vida, y como todavía faltaba alrededor de una media hora se encontraba sentado observando a su amigo en lo que movía otra pieza de ajedrez. Entre el aburrimiento, desesperación y entusiasmo dejó escapar un suspiro bastante audible, logrando que sus dos amigos lo voltearan a ver.  
  
-sucede algo malo? - preguntó la escéptica Hermione  
  
-eh? No nada - respondió un nervioso Harry, mientras corría una mano por su cabello en forma desesperada y nerviosa  
  
-seguro? - los ojos de la chica indicaban que no le creía  
  
-si es solo que ... Ron! Se tarda mucho en mover su pieza - en el último momento se le ocurrió echarle la culpa al pelirrojo que se había sobresaltado cuando el moreno lo llamo  
  
-pero si no me he tardado tanto - se defendió Ron  
  
-es que no estoy de humor para jugar ajedrez - en parte era verdad  
  
-bueno en ese entonces que dices tu Herm?  
  
-no gracias, sabes que no me gusta mucho el ajedrez  
  
-chicos me voy a dormir ok? - y con esto se fue, les había mentido, por que lo había hecho? Si no había ningún motivo para hacerlo, ellos sabían la clase de trabajo que tenía, entonces por que decirles que se iba a dormir?  
  
-bueno Seamus que dices tu?  
  
-seguro!  
  
La chica de cabellos castaños se quedo algo inquieta con la actitud del moreno; asi que decidió seguirlo...  
  
El moreno no siquiera se acostó, directamente después de llegar al cuarto empezo a buscar su capa, quería pensar que con algo de suerte podría salir de ahí sin que nadie lo viera, pero en el momento en que se la iba a poner, su amiga toco la puerta y sin esperar a que Harry abriera la puerta o diera el permiso para que pasara la chica entró.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Herm eh sucede algo malo? - decía mientras escondía la capa atrás de él  
  
-lo mismo te pregunto? - notando la actitud del chico y la capa que estaba atras  
  
-conmigo? No para nada - decía algo inseguro, pues su amiga lo miraba de forma recriminatoria  
  
-vas a algun lado? - dijo señalando la capa  
  
-eh?.... ah! Pues tengo una cita de trabajo - se puso la capa dejando la cabeza descubierta  
  
-hoy?... pero si nunca lo haces entre semana  
  
-eh....es una excepción - era cierto, el moreno no tomo mucho en cuenta de que al siguiente día tendrían clases  
  
-es Andrea?  
  
-no! ya no quiero tener nada con ella, me da miedo - un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal  
  
-ah ... seguro que no pasa nada malo? .... estas muy extraño  
  
-seguro, no pasa nada, no te preocupes  
  
-bueno - la chica no sonaba muy convencida pero decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, hasta que se acordó de algo- por cierto Harry, ha sucedido algo entre tu y Malfoy?  
  
-p..por q..que lo dices? - penso que la chica lo dejaria en paz, pero que equivocado estaba, ahora se sentía mas nervioso y sonrojado  
  
-por que según recuerdo nunca has defendido a Malfoy de las burlas y críticas de Ron y algunas veces le seguías el juego -al principio la chica lo vio de forma extraña cuando se puso nervioso y sonrojado pero ahora lo veia de forma curiosa  
  
-eh.... y... se puede saber a que viene el tema? - el moreno no tenía muy clara la respuesta, asi que trato de evadirla  
  
-harry ya te lo dije, ademas el día de hoy te vi cuando tu y el intercambiaban miradas  
  
-uno es libre de mirar a quien se le pegue la gana ... no? -si yo solo estoy haciendo un comentario ... Harry ya deja de hacerte el que no sabe nada y dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mi cuando quieras  
  
-ok tu ganas... me preguntaste si sucedió algo entre Malfoy y yo no?.... bueno no se si consideres "algo" como tener sexo con él  
  
-algo así tenía en mente  
  
-en serio?  
  
-si pero creo que eso no es todo  
  
-es....todo  
  
-mmm ok una ultima pregunta, de ahí no te vuelvo a preguntar nada mas  
  
-s.si  
  
-es a Malfoy al que vas a ver hoy?  
  
-...si  
  
-ten cuidado, de que no te vayan a cachar en los pasillos, ven te acompaño a la puerta  
  
****  
  
Harry no se la creía, la chica se lo tomo bien y le ayudo a salir cosa que no lo hacía si el no se lo pedía... ¿qué había sido todo eso? .... bueno de algo estaba seguro es de que Hermione ya tenía la respuesta que el no tuvo cuando le pregunto....  
  
Cuando hubo llegado a la torre con diez minutos de anticipación, el rubio ya estaba ahí; miraba a todos lados para ver si alguien venía. Harry como era invisible y casi no hacia ruido se paro enfrente del rubio, este no le había notado, seguía mirando en todas direcciones; y no soportando la tentación de asustarlo, abrió su capa al estilo Drácula  
  
-hola! - Draco por poco y cae de sentón mientras que en su cara mostraba el horror para dar paso al enojo  
  
-que demonios te sucede Potter!! Casi me matas del susto, eso es lo que quieres verdad? Matarme!! ... deja de reírte!  
  
-lo siento pero no pude evitarlo - y con esto Harry lo cubrió con la capa  
  
-no vuelvas a hacerlo sino me quieres ver muerto, aunque sigo dudando de tus intenciones  
  
-no lo haré ... pero déjame decirte que no es mala idea el verte muerto - su tono no contenía de agresión sino que era juguetona  
  
-lo mismo aquí Potmph - la voz de Draco se había escuchado algo dolida, bueno al menos eso le pareció a Harry, asi que no dudo en besarle en una especie de disculpa  
  
Después de que rompieron el contacto Harry empezo a caminar para entrar a la torre dejando al descubierto a Draco, este por su parte se había quedado ahí parado hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba solo y a mitad de un pasillo  
  
Una vez que entro Harry le estaba esperando en la pared que era la entrada al dormitorio que usaba el moreno en esto casos  
  
-Butterbeer - cuando el rubio llego hasta donde estaba Harry, este dijo la contraseña, dejando ver el pasadizo  
  
Draco iba atento tratando de recordar por donde caminaban, la vez pasada de los nervios no se dio cuenta de adonde lo llevaba Harry. Cuando hubieron llegado Harry prendió la chimenea mientras que Draco tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama  
  
-en que me quede? - dijo Harry con la voz que uso por primera vez cuando estuvo con Draco, mientras que se acercaba a este dejando la capa a medio camino.  
  
-"esa voz, esa maldita voz, hace que me pierda .....no! tienes que tener control Draco!" - pero antes de que pudiera despertar de su sopor Harry ya estaba encima de él besándole y el obviamente respondiéndole- eh Potter me ..gustaría hablar contigo primero - para ese entonces Harry estaba enfrente de él mirándole expectante  
  
-tu diras  
  
-bueno.. quería preguntarte si esta va a ser la ultima vez que nos encontramos, para pagarte todo lo que te debo  
  
-de que hablas? .... bueno supongo que eso dependería de ti no?  
  
-digo con eso de que vas a tener.... un  
  
-ah!! Ya!!, no te preocupes al menos que tu no quieras seguir con esto por mi no hay problema  
  
-eres un cínico Potter  
  
-mira si te refieres a que voy a se papa, según, no es cierto tengo protección para ese tipo de casos  
  
Ahora si sentía que habia caído en lo mas bajo, se dejo llevar por lo que Andrea dijo, hizo el ridículo enfrente de Potter al hacer su escenita cuando se lo encontró - "eres un verdadero estúpido Draco"  
  
-solo querías hablar de eso? O te preocupa otra cosa? -No! no me preocupa nada, no tiene por que preocuparme nada y mas si es tratándose de ti cara rajada  
  
-bueno no te enojes.... pero en ese caso - la voz que tanto odiaba Draco , no fuera que la odiara sino todo lo contrario por eso no le gustaba, se hizo presente en Harry.  
  
El moreno empezó a quitarse lentamente la ropa y lo acompañaba con sensuales movimientos, esto dejo boquiabierto y sonrojado a Draco, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en lo que hacía Harry; este al ver su reacción continuó con mas afán el juego, no tardo mucho en quedar solo con sus boxers. Y sin mas ni menos el moreno ya estaba encima del rubio quitándole poco a poco su ropa mientras besaba el cuello de este o lo besaba en la boca. Draco solo se dejaba hacer mientras poco a poco su excitación subía.  
  
*** lamento decirles que esta vez no habra lemon :P soorryyy!!! Pero por mas que pense no me salio nada, al contrario se me seco mas la cabeza ^^U pero don´t worry esto no sera para siempre... espero ^^U ... (Vrag se cubre con un cuaderno mientras recibe varios tomatazos) .. bueno ahí se los dejo a su imaginación***  
  
Lo había disfrutado pero disfrutaba mas los momentos de silencio que venían después pero lo malo es que con Harry no duraban mucho  
  
-quieres tomar un baño? - decía el moreno mientras le susurraba en la oreja, ya que los dos se encontraban acostados y abrazados, Draco encima, su rostro se encontraba en la pequeña curvatura del cuello de Harry  
  
-mph  
  
-contigo nunca se sabe que quieres decir pero lo tomare como un si - y con esto se levanto y como Draco quería quedarse ahí Harry decidió llevarlo. Al principio Draco se sorprendió por tal acción pero una vez que Harry lo llevaba en sus brazos tranquilamente se dejo llevar.  
  
Una hora paso antes de que salieran del jacuzzi, no hablaron en todo este transcurso simplemente uno recargado encima del otro, el mas cansado era el rubio asi que aunque Harry intentaba hablar con él este no decía nada.  
  
-tienes sueño, te parece si nos quedamos a dormir aquí? - Draco se estaba secando perezosamente cuando Harry le preguntó, esto hizo que se le cayera la toalla y que lo despertara  
  
-eh preferiría regresar, no quiero que mañana nos vean juntos  
  
-oh vamos! Yo te despierto antes y no habra problema - Harry ya lo estaba llevando al dormitorio  
  
La verdad es que la propuesta era tentadora pera el rubio y de todas formas estaba cansado como para caminar hasta su casa - pero .. mi pijama?  
  
-vamos que delicado eres.. puedes dormir en boxers no?  
  
-soy mas elegante que delicado Potter cosa que tu .... - queria terminar la frase pero una vez mas sentía que estaba mintiendo.  
  
Se metió debajo de la colchas y el moreno siguió su ejemplo, Draco le daba la espalda pero poco después al sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura se volteo para encarar al moreno  
  
-tengo una pregunta que hacerte?  
  
-rápido que tengo sueño  
  
-que fue lo que te dijo Andrea cuando los encontre  
  
-eso, pues me dijo que me alejara de ti, es una vulgar no crees? - el rubio se volteo, ya no le importaba que Harry lo estuviera abrazando y mas si recordaba a la chica  
  
-y que le dijiste?  
  
-pues que yo podía hacer lo que se me viniera en gana  
  
-y que te dijo?  
  
-ash! Que me haria guerra y todo eso, ahora dejame dormir Potter  
  
-solo una mas... tu que le dijiste? - pregunto entre burlon y preocupado por la respuesta que le dio el rubio  
  
-que admitia que me llamas la atención pero que no era para hacerte una vulgar guerra y ahora si ... noches - y con esto se durmió  
  
Harry se sentía lastimado no quería aceptar que su comentario le había dolido pero era Draco Malfoy el no iba a cambiar y con estos pensamientos el también cayo dormido.  
  
***  
  
Una hermosa noche en los campos del colegio bajo la luz de la luna "como aquella noche" en donde dos chicos se volvían a unir en un abrazo, los dos viendo fervientemente a la madre de la noche; el rubio entre los brazos del moreno disfrutando de la vista, de los latidos, de las respiraciones, de la suave brisa, todo era perfecto, todo  
  
-Draco.. Te amo  
  
-yo tambi...  
  
*** Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, no podía creer lo que estaba soñando eran simplemente cursilerías. Entre la sorpresa y el miedo de que fuera verdad se levanto de la cama se vistió y salió del cuarto dejando a un durmiente Harry ....  
  
  
  
Na: un kumaguro Beam!! Para todos ustedes ^o^ haha ojala que les haya gustado ^^ este capi raro ^^U y meloso ademas  
  
kathy stgqvk: no te preocupes suele suceder ^^ (dimelo a mi :P) mientras sepa que de alguna forma leiste el capi todoo esta bien ^^ jeje y sobre la escenita de los celos, va a ver muchas por que Andy esta en eso ^^U y Draki no se va a dejar ^^  
  
Renialt Shirou: sip y va a estar mucho mas ^^ celoso .. muchas gracias por esperar y como ya habia mencionado los fines de semana es cuando voy a subir los capis ^^  
  
Fatima Gochi: si cae mal ^^ Andrea y sip tome en cuenta lo del rumor pero se le cayo el teatrito jijiji y creo que viste que hubo algo acción en el capi ^^= y la chica no llego a interrumpir pero espera y veras ^^ y sobre lo de Gravii .. bueno ya sabes ^^  
  
Lilian Malfoy: Sip yo tambien amo Gravitation *o* o si eiriii!!! Me derrite y Shu-chan es mi idoloooooo *o* jejeje si quieres puedes leer mi fic Por Poco es de gravi y es cortito .... ^^ que bueno que te gusto el fic, y sobre lo de R/Hr don´t worry no van a ser la pareja principal del fic solo son salpicaditas de la pareja ^^ por cierto te queria agradecer en ser tan linda por haberme dejado un reviws en mi fic de besos sabor a miel *o* y que mas me hubiera gustado el haber continuado el fic pero como que solo fue una idea fugaz ^^ por que queria hacer un Sirius/Remus desde hace mucho pero si tienes alguna idea no dudes en decirme ok? Tambien me encantan estos chicos ^^  
  
Luzy: ^^ no sabes que gusto me da tu review ^^ jjeje y no te preocupes recibirán su merecido las dos chicas, cuando se te ocurra algún escarmiento no dudes en avisarme oki?  
  
Darla-La Mosca Tete: después de tanto tiempo ^^ que bien ^o^ me alegra que te haya gustado el final del cap anterior jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado en si este capi y espero otro review ya que ahora no desaparecen de la faz de la tierra ne?  
  
Mitchy Mitsui: mm que muera ahogada no esta mal la idea muahahahahaha ^o^ lo tendre en cuenta, que bueno que te gusto la idea y espero que te siga gustando pero recordemos que no todo dura para siempre y en algun momento Harry renunciara a su job ^^ igual espero que te guste ^^  
  
En el sig chapter habra mas Andrea, asi que prepárense psicológicamente, como decia mi ex -maestro de Mate ... ah lo voy a extrañar wuuueeenoooo  
  
Take care....see ya!!! 


	9. el inicio

NA: Agradezco a todos los que han leido este fic U_U y tambien les aviso (otra vez ¬¬U) quelo mas seguro es que los domingos suba los capítulos .. sin mas ni menos solo me queda decir Enjoy it!!!! ^o^  
  
  
  
"Amore Fortem" .... ¡por fin! Estaba en sus manos; su hermano se había tardado en enviarle el libro. La chica le había enviado una carta a este después de haberle entregado a Harry el mapa, no tenía planeado utilizarlo si es que su hermano se lo mandaba pero dadas las circunstancias no le dejaban otra opción.  
  
El problema es que algunos de los ingredientes de la poción que eligió no eran muy fáciles de obtener ...  
  
Cinturón de Afrodita (Amare Dormiret)  
  
-un caldero de seis pulgadas  
  
-aceite de violetas africanas ( ¼ de litro)  
  
-semilla de flor de sándalo (partida a la mitad, la primera parte se agrega al principio y la segunda al final junto con el mechón o el recorte de la uña)  
  
-hojas de mirlo (tres)  
  
-raíz de pokeweed (que sea pequeña)  
  
-corazón de un cuervo (en pequeñas rodajas)  
  
-passiflora (una)  
  
-raíz de mandrágora (cortada finamente)  
  
-5 gotas de sangre de usted, que hace la poción  
  
-un mechón de cabello o algún recorte de uña de la persona a la que se ama  
  
Agregue cada uno de los ingredientes como se indican.  
  
* La poción hará que la persona amada quede completamente en una especie de trance en donde solo existe usted; recuerde que esta poción es de fines egoístas. La poción puede darse en pocas cantidades en un principio, pudiendo ser que se de en la bebida que la persona tome comúnmente para que las propiedades no se pierdan en su digestión, una vez que se tenga en la especie de trance usted terminara por darle lo que falta de la poción, no toda de un jalón sino poco a poco, una vez que se le haya dado toda no habrá regreso. El antídoto para la poción ( solo si no se ha terminado todo el brebaje del caldero )será, en caso de que la persona amada este enamorada de otra, que reciba un beso de esta con los labios llenos de aceite de jazmín; o en caso de que no este enamorado/a el antídoto será que se clave una daga en el corazón. ( aquí ya no importa si se ha tomado todo el brebaje, por obvias razones)  
  
*Si se quiere, mientras que la persona amada esta en el proceso de tomarse todo el brebaje se puede remojar un listón de seda con este y amarrárselo a la muñeca derecha mientras que usted se lo amarra en la muñeca izquierda; con esto tendrá un mejor resultado el trance, estará completamente perdido por usted. Al momento en que se corte el listón la magia perderá poder, no lo hará completamente si se sigue con el tratamiento.  
  
Se tardaría al menos unos tres o cuatro días para conseguir el corazón del cuervo, la raíz de pokeweed y el aceite de violetas africanas, y el mechón de cabello pero cuando lo tuviera no tardaría en dársela, era perfecta quería tener a Harry comiendo de sus manos y le demostraría a Malfoy que ella ganaría la guerra, aunque el dijera que no le importaba, era todo lo contrario.  
  
Tan entretenida estaba la chica que no se fijo que la poción seguía a la vuelta, mas que la poción era la siguiente parte del antídoto del beso, explicaba las consecuencias, para el que hacia la poción; de que en caso de que se hiciera realidad el antídoto.  
  
**********  
  
Estaba asustado, le asustaba que lo de su sueño fuera verdad; por eso corrió del cuarto, aunque cuando salió a los fríos pasillos le llego una sensación de arrepentimiento pues estaba muy calientito en los brazos del moreno; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.  
  
Llego hasta las mazmorras en donde el frío calaba más a esas horas de la madrugada. Llego hasta la entrada de su casa y se quedo ahí parado, quería regresar a los brazos protectores que aunque le hacían sentir vulnerable le gustaba la sensación que le provocaban, pero dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se metió rápidamente a su casa.  
  
Hacia menos frío adentro que afuera pero igual se encamino a su cuarto pero al momento de pasar por la sala, noto que la chimenea seguía ardiendo, aún así no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que Pansy se cruzo en su camino.  
  
-por que tan tarde Draki? - la chica tenia en su voz cierta preocupación pero lo dijo con un tono meloso y chillante  
  
-que te importa Parkinson - dijo el rubio mientras la evadía  
  
-Draco que pasa contigo? - antes de que diera un paso mas esta ya le había agarrado de la túnica - por que me hablas asi?  
  
-Parkinson suéltame no estoy de humor y estoy cansado como para escucharte de acuerdo?  
  
-y crees que yo no? te estuve esperando todo este tiempo  
  
-mira nadie te dijo que lo hicieras asi que ¡¡dejame en paz!!  
  
-con quien andas metido Draco!? Te seguí hasta la torre de astronomía  
  
-¡¡pero quien te dio permiso para hacerlo eh!!? - el rubio estaba bastante enojado y por supuesto que la otra retrocedió ante el tono de voz del rubio; como la otra no contestaba este se acerco hasta donde estaba ella, tomándola de la túnica  
  
-mira......se .q..que na.die me dio ...permiso.. pero... me ..preocupe.. saliste muy.. muy rápido de... aquí  
  
-te lo voy a decir solo una vez y! mas vale ¡ que escuches... !!si me meto o no con alguien es muy mi problema y no quiero que metas tu narizota en ese asunto¡¡ te quedo claro?  
  
-s..si  
  
-bien  
  
Una vez que el rubio se subió, esta empezó a llorar del coraje que sintió contra él; una vez que se calmo el coraje se convirtió en odio fingido hacia Draco pero el odio real fraguaba mas hacia Potter, por que sabía que este tenia que ver en algo. No en algo sino en todo.  
  
********  
  
Draco mas enojado que confundido se acostó en su cama, quiso dormir pero las emociones se mezclaban mas y mas haciendo que la respiración fuera casi imposible, ahogándose con su propia saliva se sentó, tratando de ahogar las emociones y respirando cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
Poco a poco se fue calmando dejando atrás el enojo para dar paso a los pensamientos que tenía antes de entrar a la casa. - "por que a mi?.... por que la confusión? No debería estarlo fue solo un estúpido sueño ..... se sintió tan real y muy... muy bien, la calidez que sentí cuando me lo dijo .... pero que !!estupideces¡¡ digo, estar cerca del estupido de Potter me hace daño, me atrofia el cerebro" - y con esto cerró los ojos para caer dormido  
  
Pero como si su conciencia se empeñara en contradecir sus pensamientos, soñó de nuevo lo mismo pero ahora completo la frase...  
  
-yo también te amo Harry -  
  
**********  
  
La ausencia de calor lo despertó, tentó el resto de la cama con su mano pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un espacio vació y frío.  
  
-Draco? - miro a través de las cortinas con los ojos semicerrados pero no vio nada y no escucho nada. Se levantó se puso sus lentes y se dirigió al baño. Una vez corroborado, de que no había nadie mas que el, se sentó en la cama.  
  
Se sentía triste y enojado pero era mas la tristeza que el enojo. Estaba a punto de amanecer así que se empezó a vestir, sus movimientos eran de una especie de flojera pero a la vez bruscos; cuando salió de la habitación azotó la puerta.  
  
No sabía por que se sentía así pero en esos momentos no le importo del todo.  
  
NA: Quedo algo raro no? sobre todo la poción jejeje y por cierto no se han dado cuenta de que me gusta el jazmín? ^^ adoro como huele :P bueno también quedo algo corto pues mas que anda era para explicar la poción ^^  
  
Fatima Gochi: si lo sé pero en esos momentos no se me vino nada :P y sip que bonito sueño ^^ Harry tuvo uno parecido pero se vera en el sig cap ^^ tendra un platica larga con Herm  
  
Storm-X : que bueno que te siga gustando ^^ ya que hacian años que no te veía ( en este caso escribias) te desapareciste ^^ U y me alegra de que sea uno de tus fav. Eso me anima a continuar jeje  
  
Renialt Shirou: Sip lo se pero como ya decia no se me ocurrio nada de nada pero prometo antes de que Andrea ponga manos a la obra va a haber un lemmon i promise  
  
Cherryblo: niiiceee!!!!! Que bueno que te estes adentrando en esto ^^ ( yo pervirtiéndote) a mi en lo personal me encanta este género y sobre todo los Harry/Draco ^^ y me alegra que te este gustando mi historia y siop cae mal andrea ¬¬ y mas ahora que piensa alejarlos T_T muchas gracias por tu lindo review y sobre todo por que me halagas por que ya es una de tus fav ^^ thanks ojala te guste este cap y sobre lo de la humillación ....  
  
Si tienen alguna IDEA cuales van a ser las CONSECUENCIAS de la poción para hacer SUFRIR a la ***** de ANDREA mándenmelas todas son bienvenidas  
  
Mildred: sip lo se ^^ pero ya sabes mis motivos y creeme ya te lo he dicho no hay problema estuve presente cuando ocurrio eso ^^ thanks por seguir leyendo!! Yyy graciass ... por todo en general ^^  
  
NA: bueno ya saben si tienen ideas para el sufrimiento muajajajaja no duden en decirme  
  
Take care everybody... see ya!! 


	10. yo enamorado?

NA: hello!!!! Ando de regreso por estos rumbos ^-^ y lamento la tardanza pero es que ... bueno para ser sincera ,me dio flojera escribir :P últimamente la escuela anda pasada y pues como que no dan ganas de hacer nada de nada ¬¬ pero igual aquí esta el décimo capsss ^_^ y ojala les guste muahahahaha ^o^ sorry, la emoción de que hace tiempo no escribía :O  
  
  
  
El día transcurría mas lento de lo normal para cierto chico de cabellos rubios platinados, su mente era un caos, quería sentir pero a la vez no quería sentir nada, todo era como el mar en la noche.  
  
El desayuno se le estaba haciendo eterno, no había probado bocado alguno, simplemente miraba el profeta pero no leía nada, su vista estaba totalmente fija en un punto cualquiera.  
  
-Draco! - uno de sus "amigos", Goyle le había estado llamando, ya era tiempo de que se fueran a clases y este no respondía hasta que el chico grito, llamando la atención de los pocos que quedaban en el comedor.  
  
-eh? - el rubio apenas si volteo a verlo con cara de no saber ni quien es  
  
-es hora de irnos  
  
-aja - el otro como zombie se paro, tomo sus cosas y se retiraron  
  
-Draco que te sucede? - pregunto Crabbe  
  
-nada - contesto débilmente el rubio  
  
Ahí terminó la conversación, sus acompañantes no querían adentrarse en lo que le sucedía a Malfoy, y tampoco querían que explotara y se fuera contra ellos.  
  
*******  
  
Había llegado hasta la sala Gryffindor, era temprano, pero no tan temprano para que no hubiese gente ahí. Entre esta gente se encontraba Hermione leyendo un libro. Cuando caminó cerca de ella, esta le volteó a ver y frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio que Harry tenía todas sus facciones tensas.  
  
-que paso? - pregunto mientras empezaba a cerrar su libro  
  
-nada - dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado de forma cansada  
  
-te hizo algo Malfoy?  
  
-si... no... no se -se puede saber que es lo que no te hizo o lo que si te hizo?  
  
-es que.... es difícil explicarlo... bueno en si los hechos no pero la manera en como me siento cuando estoy con él es confusa  
  
-te parece si empiezas por decirme los hechos?  
  
-pues... mira anoche la pase muy bien con él, lo disfrute, de hecho lo disfruto cada vez que estoy con él, la razón? No te lo sabría decir...simplemente me gusta... bueno, total, tan cansados estábamos que nos quedamos a dormir en el cuarto.. bueno tu sabes que cuarto... y le pregunte sobre lo de Andrea.. no te conté verdad? ... bueno me la encontré hablando con Malfoy cuando me retrase para Criaturas; le pregunte que fue lo que estuvieron hablando y me dijo que esta le había dicho que se alejara de mí, el le dijo que no.. o algo asi total que Andrea le declaro la guerra y el le dijo que no se iba a rebajar a su nivel y que yo no valía tanto como para que lo hiciera..... me sentí mal ... pero es Malfoy después de todo, bueno eso fue en la noche, hoy en la mañana me despierto y el no estaba ahí, digo por lo menos me hubiera avisado que se iba no?  
  
-pensé que tu regla principal sobre tu trabajo era no involucrarte sentimentalmente con los clientes  
  
-esa es la idea y sigue vigente  
  
-no creo que la estés llevando a cabo Harry, pues por lo que veo estas empezando a ... bueno como decirlo..... enamorarte de Malfoy - dijo entre risueña y preocupada  
  
-enamorado? ....yo??....de Malfoy?! - a parte de sorprendido, estaba bastante sonrojado y con la boca abierta  
  
-no te estas sincerando Harry, ademas que mas prueba el que te duele que diga cosas sobre ti o el que ya no estaba ahí contigo en la mañana  
  
-pero es que... digo es una persona tan horrible - su tono de voz se fue apagando poco a poco.  
  
-mira Harry, nunca se decide a la persona de la que te vas a enamorar, se que es Malfoy y que nos ha hecho la vida de cuadritos pero eso no implica que no te puedas enamorar..  
  
-Hermione .... es que ... la verdad no creo que este enamorado de él- decía entre triste y confianza fingida  
  
-pero ..  
  
-no Herm, además el tampoco va a sentir lo mismo por mí y yo preferiría a una persona en donde el sentimiento sea mutuo - decía mientras se paraba - bueno voy a subir a cambiarme - y con esto desapareció por las escaleras  
  
-tanto miedo tienes a que te rechace? O simplemente no lo quieres aceptar?... o las dos? - se dijo la chica mientras volvía abrir su libro.  
  
Momentos después Harry bajo junto con Ron; los tres se dirigieron al comedor algo callados, el único que estaba de buen humor era Ron, Harry de vez en cuando le seguía y Hermione solo observaba a los chicos. Cuando llegaron al comedor la primera reacción de Harry fue voltear a ver a Malfoy y se sorprendió un poco al ver al chico mas pálido de lo normal y con la vista perdida, totalmente sombría. En sí no comió mucho por estar observando a Malfoy cada vez que podía, para esos momentos ya no se sentía tan enojado con él ahora le preocupaba; trataría de hablar con él mas tarde.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de salir del comedor escucho el nombre del rubio, volteo para verlo y su semblante se acentuó mas por la preocupación al verlo como un zombie, definitivamente tenia que hablar con él.  
  
-estas preocupado por él - le dijo Hermione una vez que reanudaron su marcha para su siguiente clase, trato de decírselo bajito  
  
-por quien estas preocupado? - dijo Ron sin siquiera voltear a ver a Harry  
  
-por nadie- dijo Harry mientras le hacia señas a Hermione de que no dijera nada pero la otra solo sonrió y en sus ojos había un : Te lo dije  
  
-ok... oye amigo donde estuviste anoche -pregunto el pelirrojo pero esta vez si volteo a verlo  
  
-ehhh... pues me quede en el cuarto.. tu sabes que cuarto.. a dormir - decía Harry mientras esquivaba los ojos de su amigo  
  
-y estabas tu solo o acompañado? - pregunto entre serio y jugueton  
  
-acompañado pero Ron podemos dejar esto atrás, sabes que me molesta que me empiezas a interrogar sobre mi trabajo  
  
-ok pero no te enojes amigo - decía el otro mientras le palmeaba la espalda  
  
********  
  
-quisiera hablar contigo - Pansy Parkinson se había dirigido a la mesa de los Ravenclaw una vez que Harry y Draco se fueron, se había prometido que Draco sería de ella, nada más pero para eso necesitaba deshacerse de Potter y necesitaría la ayuda de alguien para conseguirlo.  
  
-sobre que - dijo una desafiante, cortante y creída Andrea  
  
-sobre lo que ocurre entre Draco y Potter -oh, de acuerdo, nos veremos esta noche aquí en el comedor y te contare mi plan  
  
-espero que sea para bienestar de las dos, sino nada  
  
-oh si, que conviene - dijo Andrea mientras se retiraba con paso altanero.  
  
*********  
  
Después del desayuno no lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera en la comida y como ya había terminado sus deberes decidió buscarlo; sacó su ya tan usado mapa para que la búsqueda se facilitara. Una vez localizado se puso en marcha.  
  
*********  
  
El cielo estaba totalmente azul y lleno de nubes esponjosas de lo mas blancas, el sol ocultándose atrás de los montes y el viento refrescaba lo poco que hacia de calor. A paso lento por los campos del castillo, se dirigió a las orillas del lago en donde había localizado al rubio  
  
El atardecer estaba hermoso y cuando visualizo al rubio se hizo mas, hubiera querido pintarlo, se veía tan inocente. Estaba sentado lejos de la orilla, tenía sus piernas pegadas al pecho sujetándolas con sus brazos mientras que su barbilla reposaba en sus rodillas; su cabello ahora suelto se movía al compás del viento. Sus ojos ya no estaban apagados ahora brillaban como nunca los había visto. Draco no había notado su presencia, se veía pensativo y cuando menos se lo espero este sonrió un poco, también una sonrisa jamás vista.  
  
Poco a poco el color de las mejillas del moreno fue aumentando y su boca empezó a separarse lentamente, su corazón se empezó a agitar y su cuerpo no le respondió más. Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido tanto que no había notado que el rubio le miraba sorprendido para después esquivar su miraba y regresar a como estaba.  
  
-se te ofrece algo?  
  
-eh.... yo venía... pues... tu ...digo para hablar contigo - decía el otro mientras trataba de despejarse un poco  
  
-sobre? - pregunto Draco todavía sin voltear a verlo  
  
-bueno... sobre lo de esta mañana - quería sentarse a su lado pero sus piernas simplemente no le respondían - es que cuando desperte ya no estabas y bueno después te vi en el comedor en un especie de trance u algo asi .... sucedió algo malo o hice algo malo que te haya molestado o ..- no pudo terminar, sentía que empezaba a humillarse enfrente de Malfoy  
  
-Potter no sucede nada malo y tampoco hiciste nada... bueno si hiciste algo que me molesto pero eso no importa además por que tanta preocupación? - esto último o dijo con duda y temor  
  
-no por nada yo solo preguntaba - decía con el tono mas falso que tenía pero el otro estaba demasiado ocupado consigo mismo como para notarlo  
  
-solo a eso has venido? Por que yo tengo al que discutir contigo  
  
-supongo .... bueno no, pero antes de que hablemos, solo quiero probar algo - y con esto se acerco al rubio y se puso enfrente de este en cuclillas  
  
-que demonios vas a probar Potter - su rostro reflejo extrañeza y algo de miedo  
  
*El valor es característico de los Gryffindors y no se diga de Harry Potter*.  
  
Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, empezó a reírse como loco, el moreno le estaba haciendo cosquillas.  
  
-Potter... basta!!! - rubio reía y Harry tampoco le había escuchado reír así, es decir con tanta inocencia .  
  
-supuse que eras cosquilludo - el moreno le puso mas afán al movimiento de manos mientras que se encimaba mas en Draco hasta que quedo totalmente arriba de este pero este estaba muy ocupado, parecía que se haría del baño de tantas carcajadas que daba  
  
-Po-----tter-------por----fa---vooorrrrr - a penas si podia respirar y el hablar no se le dio muy bien  
  
-ok si asi me lo pides...- dijo mientras se trataba de levantar pero en eso lo tomaron de la corbata para quedar totalmente nariz a nariz con Malfoy  
  
-cuidate .... de ... que ...en la ...noche no...vaya...a... tu cuarto y .. te mate - decía desafiante y sonriente  
  
Su respiración le golpeaba en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban y estaba totalmente rojo, Harry se empezo a agitar al igual que el otro pero trato de no demostrarlo asi que con mucho esfuerzo se libro de las manos de Draco  
  
- y de que querías hablar - empezó Harry después de que Draco se calmo  
  
-mañana te pagare todo lo que te debo y no quiero peros - su rostro regreso a ser frio pero sus ojos demostraban que era falso.  
  
NA: ^^ ando de cursi (bueno mas de lo normal) .. se noto?????? ....^^U sorry fue inevitable ¬.¬ pero es que la mañana de hoy sabado estuvo muy bonita aquí en el df, cosa que me recordo a mis días en Queretaro ;_; que a su vez me recordaron a las hermosos atardeceres de por allá ;_; ok ya me he salido del tema :P total que eso me inspiro a continuarle otro cachito por que lo pensaba dejar en el encuentro de la **** de Andrea y de la ***** de Pansy :P (sin ofender por si a alguien le cae bien Pansy) bueno ustedes cual creen que se el motivo de Draco para decirle que le pagaria todo... bueno es sus lindos y hermosos reviews diganme sus ideas bueno si quieren ^^ de todas formas apreciaria mucho los reviews que me manden .  
  
Darla-La Mosca Tete: lamento haberte dejado congelada pero creeme no me salio nada de nada ¬¬ ese dia andaba con neuronas empolvadas ._. pero no te preocupes habra lemon después i promise!!! Pero tendras que ser paciente...... pequeño saltamontes :P  
  
Fatima Gochi : sio haces bien odiala... y eso que yo cree a Andrea :P pero bueno se creo por lo mismo; bueno pues ya viste que alguien ya se sincero no? y el otro esta a punto de. Y hablando de, ya hubo una platica con Herm pero va a ver muchas mas esto fue el principio ^^  
  
Renialt shirou: Sio, si me sirvio y sio si va a ver lemon pero para despues espero que seas paciente ^ ^ y bueno sobre tus fics yao ya he leido el original creo que si te diste cuenta no? digo hemos platicado de eso ^ ^  
  
LUZY: wow! Cuanta emoción ^^ bueno pues tomare en cuenta tus ideas bueno de hecho una idea tuya me dio otra idea distintona pero igual eso se vera en los prox capis, te agradezo por darme ideas ... creo que la palabra que mas repeti fue idea no? @o@ bueno ya... cof...cof Espero tu prox review ^o^  
  
Sayuri Hiro: Oii! Que bueno que te gusta mucho mi fic gracias, gracias ^^= y tambien gracias por tus ideas (ahí voy de nuevo :P) esa de un chico feo nos esta nada mal pero tu idea me dio idea @o@ para otra cosa pero wueno eso se vera en los prox capis y espero que sigas mandándome reviews para entonces ok? Ah! Y lamento que no te haya escrito en toooooodoooooo este tiempo pero como deje de lado mis fics se me paso... lo siento.... lo siento.... lo siento :_: pero igual te puedo agregar al msn no? o  
  
Mildred: Amigiux!! Jeje gracias tu sabes que te agradezco que me dejes un review y espero que te haya gustado este caps, quedo algo cursi pero inguesu!! Ah1 y lamento la tardanza pero tu sabes como es la school ~_~ ay hasta escalofrío da pensar en eso  
  
Storm X : : P si saca canas verdes ^^ y si va a sacar mas canas verdes por que ya viene le problema de las dos metiches que se meten en lo que no deberían ... en fin recibiran su castigo ^o^ muahahahaha ...excelente (Al estilo Mr. Burns)  
  
Verotto : si los rumores son peligrosos, dímelo a mi con semejante escuela ¬¬ (la mia y la de Hogwarts) muchas gracias por tu lindo review y ojala que te siga gustando este raro fic : P  
  
Take care everybody ....see ya!!! 


	11. develope

NA: Solo puedo decir ...lamento la tardanza :P ojala les sea de su agrado este capas jeje ^-^  
  
WARNING: Este capitulo contiene mucha miel y un intento de lemon..jeje :P  
  
  
  
-mañana te pagare todo lo que te debo y no quiero peros - su rostro regreso a ser frio pero sus ojos demostraban que era falso  
  
-... así déjalo - dijo lentamente Harry mientras su mirada regresaba al sol y la de Draco a Harry  
  
-te dije que no quería peros  
  
-no dije ningún pero, solo te digo que no quiero que me pagues, asi esta bien  
  
-de acuerdo, mañana te mando el dinero  
  
-que parte no entiendes? - una mirada de enojo estaba posada en el rubio  
  
-es al revez, que parte es la que tú no entiendes? - contesto desesperado Draco.  
  
-en ese caso por que no me explicas  
  
-Ya no necesito de tus servicios y no te quiero deber nada! De acuerdo?!  
  
-servicios- murmuro entre burlón y enojado el moreno  
  
-o no lo son? - preguntó el otro mientras se ponía de pie  
  
Harry se puso de pie y toma una de las manos de Draco y empezó a jalarlo  
  
-pero que de demonios te pasa Potter!..suéltame! ..con un demonio! Que me sueltes!!  
  
A paso rápido Harry le llevaba a través del lago y durante todo ese tiempo Draco no dejaba de decir maldiciones y trataba en vano soltarse  
  
-Potter! Ya estamos demasiado lejos del colegio! regresemos ....al menos dígnate a decir algo- En ese momento Harry lo soltó y lo tomo de la cintura con una mano mientras que a la otra la posicionó en la nuca del rubio y con un pie le hizo perder el equilibrio, es decir, todo su peso lo sostenía Harry para tenerlo totalmente a su merced y los labios de Draco fueron los primeros en caer.  
  
Al principio el rubio le veía en shock, no sabía ni como reaccionar o qué hacer, simplemente su mente se quedo en blanco; Harry le había besado antes pero esta vez era distinto, tanto que más rápido de lo que imagino, se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos y abrazo a Harry por el cuello.  
  
Los labios de Harry se movían lentamente y con delicadeza contra los otros y su lengua hacia su aparición en pequeños instantes, tratando de recorrerlos.  
  
Cuando Harry se separó de los labios de Draco, este seguía con los ojos cerrados y movía sus labios como pidiendo otro beso.  
  
-¿Eso te pareció un "servicio"? - pregunto Harry, haciendo que Draco volviera de besolandia. Pero no respondio simplemente se separo por completo de Harry, para después darle la espalda.  
  
-si - contestó elegantemente pero con falsedad. Harry mientras tanto no esperaba esa respuesta cosa que hizo hervir su sangre. Se puso en frente de Draco lo tomo por los hombros y dijo...  
  
-esto, si es un servicio  
  
Comenzó por lamer el lóbulo de su oído, su lengua jugueteaba despacito con el para después trazar con la misma un camino de saliva hasta el cuello en donde su boca sin piedad pero con delicadeza mordisqueo dejando marcas enrojecidas con rastros de dientes. El rubio clavaba sus uñas en la espalada del otro y gemía aunque trataba de evitarlo pero no pudo evitar uno de dolor y se separo del moreno.  
  
-que demonios te pasa!  
  
-que? No te gusto?- pregunto Harry, que tenía una sonrisa juguetona  
  
-no! eso me dolió  
  
-pues a mi me parece que si te gusto - dijo el otro señalando cierto bulto en los pantalones del rubio.  
  
-pervertido! - totalmente sonrojado y con sus manos tratando de cubrirse se volteo y le dio la espalda a Harry una vez más  
  
-oh por favor! Te he visto sin ropa y te avergüenzas de que te vea ...en este estado? - Harry se acerco lentamente hacia el rubio, lo abrazo y se acurruco en su hombro - tu no eres asi Malfoy - volvió a escuchar esa voz que le nublaba la razón pero ahora eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que el que le volviera a llamar por su apellido. Por otro lado el moreno estaba muy ocupado desabrochando la capa del otro; una vez logrado su cometido decidió seguir con el suéter, sus manos caminaban lentamente por el torso del rubio hasta llegar al borde en donde este pudo sentir los delgados dedos de Harry sobre su piel en algún momento en que tomo el suéter, fajado en su pantalón, hacia arriba llevando consigo a la vez la camisa de botones que con igual calma desabrocho uno por uno.  
  
-que ..tal si ..alguien nos ve Potter? - Encaró a Harry con una cara sonrojada y con un torso al descubierto  
  
-quien va a venir por estos rumbos? - argumento el otro mientras terminaba de quitar la camisa de Malfoy. Pero viendo la inseguridad de este decidió adentrarse un poco en los arboles y arbustos que empezaban a formar el bosque prohibido. -vienes?  
  
Todavía un poco inseguro, de que lo vieran y a parte que estuvieran tan cerca del bosque, tomo su capa, suéter y camisa para acercarse a Harry. Este por su parte toma la capa que tenia el otro en manos y la extendió en el pasto, se quito la suya e hizo lo mismo con una calma que empezaba a desesperar al otro.  
  
-" quiero pero a la vez no quiero ....ni yo mismo me entiendo ... cuando estoy cerca del estupido de Potter me hace perder el control que tengo... ya no queria nada con él pero tenía que empezar a besarme ... maldita sea! Por que esta tan calmado!? Se esta ganando un buen golpe! ...estúpi.. - Los pensamientos de Draco fueron cortados cuando vio que el otro le hacia señas de que se acercara a él con un su dedo índice mientras que sus ojos le veían con lujuria pero a la vez se le notaba que era falsa, cosa que extraño al otro pero igual se acerco (NA: quien no ¬¬)  
  
Harry empezó a pasear sus manos por la espalda de Draco a la vez que empezaba a besar los hombros del mismo, por cada beso que daba acercaba mas al rubio a su cuerpo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a bajar y le dio besos por todo el torso haciendo una primera escala en los pezones, su lengua jugueteaba con uno mientras que el otro fue presa de una de sus manos. Pronto el moreno se encontraba totalmente de rodillas y sus manos ya no se confundían con la piel blanca del otro ahora trataban de deshacerse de la prenda que le cubría de las caderas para abajo.  
  
-no, eso si que no Potter, no me vas a dejar a mi desnudo mientras que tu sigues con toda tu ropa puesta  
  
Harry le encaro y le vio por unos cuantos segundos antes de que tomara las manos de Draco y las dirigiera hacia el borde de su suéter, dándole a entender que tenía que sacarlo el mismo. Con sorpresa y con unas mejillas coloradas empezó a hacer su cometido. Tratando de hacerlo como Harry, es decir despacito, le empezaron a temblar las manos, cosa que Harry noto cuando estaba desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa; tomó las manos del rubio y las beso, centímetro por centímetro, dedo por dedo, uña por uña. El rubio simplemente quedo paralizado, no quería que el otro notará su nerviosismo pero obviamente no fue discreto, pero ahora se sentía mejor sobre todo el hecho de que Harry le estuviera besando con tanta delicadeza.  
  
Notando que ya no temblaba ahora gemía le soltó para terminar el de quitarse la ropa pero ahora unas manos sonrosadas lo detuvieron, estas mismas continuaron con su trabajo hasta quitar la última prenda, que fue la corbata Gryffindor; pero el rubio no se conforme con estar a la par sino que decidió quitar hasta la última prenda que cubría al cuerpo de Harry. Pero este no le dejo, simplemente se quedo en boxers y ahora fue el turno de Harry para hacer lo mismo.  
  
Finalmente los dos quedaron igual y el juego de caricias comenzó otra vez para el moreno, el rubio simplemente lo disfrutaba cosa que hacía al otro jugar mas rudo. Draco no paraba de gemir y el asunto se estaba haciendo mas y mas placentero, tanto que ya se estaba desesperando, quería que Harry le tocara más alla de sus limitados boxers. Del placer y la frustración poco a poco fue resbalando de los brazos de Harry hasta quedar totalmente sentado en el piso. El chico de ojos esmeralda le vio algo sorprendido al principio pero después su sorpresa se cambio por una sonrisa picarona y burlona a la vez.  
  
A la vez que Harry salía de su asombro, Draco se recostó totalmente y extendió sus brazos hacia este, moviendo sus manos dándole a entender que fuera hacia él, al igual le veia con mirada seductora y una sonrisa Malfoy también se coloco en su rostro. El otro en una forma de hacer enojar a Draco, se hizo el que tenía que pensarlo dos veces antes de dirigirse completamente al rubio.  
  
-vamos Potter, no puedes resistirte a tan encantador chico  
  
-mmmh - Harry seguía en la misma posición  
  
-deja de jugar quieres! Ven acá! - dijo este moviendo mas energéticamente sus brazos y sus manos  
  
-que gruñón - Era bueno ver sufrir a Malfoy de ese modo, era muy placentero pero como no quería que se enojara, respondió a las palabras del mismo.  
  
Pareciese que se acercaba directamente a los labios del rubio, este decidió cerrar su ojos y esperar por el nunca llegado beso, simplemente sintió los labios de Harry en su mandíbula, en donde comenzó un camino de pequeños besos hasta su ombligo. No abrió sus ojos por el placer que le causaba la sensación de ser amado por el otro. Todo comenzaba a ser como en la primera vez.  
  
Entonces abrió sus ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y no tardo mucho en detener a Harry; tomo entre sus manos el rostro de este mismo y trato de que sus labios se juntaran pero el moreno volvió a esquivarlo.  
  
-por que no me quieres besar? - le pregunto Draco curiosamente pero a la vez razonando el por que.  
  
-no acostumbro a besar a los clientes  
  
- te pagaré 20 galeones más por un beso  
  
-tan desesperado estas? Mph tu no necesitas darme nada para que te bese  
  
Harry se acerco para besarlo, fue uno besito muy sencillo pero este lo disfruto mucho más que el que le había dado al estilo novela, bueno, no tanto, aunque ahora la fluidez que sintió anteriormente ahora tenía sentido y eso lo hacía más entendible, teniéndole mas tranquilo.  
  
Cuando se separaron una sonrisa picarona apareció nuevamente en el moreno antes de que comenzara a hablar - esta vez por que no lo hacemos distinto, tu arriba y yo abajo, totalmente a tu merced, simplemente tuyo  
  
Al principio no entendió sobre que le hablaba pero una vez realizado el color rojo domino por toda su cara llegando hasta sus blancas orejas - seguro? - Seguía dudoso respecto a eso pero cuando vio la sonrisa del otro y un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicándole el rotundo si, se animo por completo.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ahora el que estaba totalmente recostado en el suelo era Harry y Draco estaba sentado encima de él, mas precisamente en sus caderas. Pronto los dedos de Harry hicieron su ultima caminata (NA: como arañita ^^) hasta los boxers grises del rubio, cuando se hubieron establecido en el resorte fueron jalados rapidamente hacia abajo, teniendo en cuenta de que se querían totalmente fuera del camino, Draco se levantó y los removió; dejó ver que estaba bastante excitado pero lo que mas le importaba a Harry es que nunca había visto al rubio de esa forma y le contemplo hasta que le volvió a la realidad, al placer.  
  
Pronto el sol estuvo durmiendo detrás de las altas montañas, dejando solo tras de si un color rosa en el cielo que estaba siendo tragado por la obscuridad de la noche.  
  
Draco le removió de un solo tirón los boxers y se volvió a acomodar en las calientes caderas, al contacto un escalofrío recorrió la medula espinal de los dos, sus sentidos estaban concentrados en como se sentía el tener el cuerpo del otro, rozándose íntimamente. Un pequeño baile comenzó. El moreno tenía sus manos posicionadas en el trasero del rubio, mientras que este tenía sus manos expandidas por el pecho del otro, que se movían al ritmo de su baile, atrás y adelante, adelante y atrás.  
  
Pero se detuvieron, Harry asi lo quiso pues sus piernas empezaron a abrirse dejando a Draco sin el calor de hacia unos momentos pero aun asi observo y espero. Pronto tenía una pequeña entrada a la par con sus caderas; las piernas de Harry las sostenía él mismo para darle un mejor ángulo al rubio. Pero al parecer este le veía dudoso, no sabía si entrar o no.  
  
-hazlo, no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado  
  
Respondió a la pregunta que tenía en mente, a él le había dolido en la primera vez, pero recordando que hacía Harry ya no dudo, solo que ahora se sentía celoso y enojado. No quería parecerse a ningún otro.  
  
Entro lentamente, casi en una forma delicada, gesto que apreció Harry y se notó cuando gimió el nombre de Draco. Al sentir su nombre en los labios de Harry en esa forma le hizo imaginarle suplicando por más, esto aminoro su excitación por el placer que sentía. Como el niño malcriado que es, obtuvo lo quería con cada embestida gemía por él pero no se sentía complacido, aún no.  
  
Harry sentía el placer recorrerle por cada orificio de su piel, tanto era que ya no soportaba su propia excitación cosa que llevo a una de sus manos hasta su ingle en donde encontró su cometido. Empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo y cuando pensó que eso era el paraíso una mano, que no era suya, se entrelazo con la que estaba utilizando y entre las dos se repartieron el trabajo, de arriba abajo y jugando de vez en cuando.  
  
Gemidos inaudibles para el mundo pero lo suficientemente audibles para ellos que recorrían sus oídos, acabaron al mismo tiempo una vez que llegaron al clímax.  
  
Esa sensación de sentir a Draco fluir por dentro de él le causaba una gran calidez que jamás había sentido y viceversa, el rubio de tan solo sentirse uno solo con el moreno le hizo pensar en las cosas mas cursis que no creería que existían en su mente. Y queriendo alejarlas, decidió salir.  
  
**************************  
  
Se recostó en el acalorado pecho de Harry en donde escucho los rápidos latidos de su corazón , poquito a poquito se fue calmando y su corazón y el de Harry estuvieron a la par.  
  
-no tienes frío?  
  
-mph  
  
-ok eso es un si ..verdad?  
  
-mph  
  
-wow que hablantín eres!  
  
-no como tú, no ves que quiero tener un poco de paz!?  
  
-perdón - murmuró  
  
-...........................no................, perdóname tu a mi pero es que me gusto lo que acabamos de hacer y todavía lo disfruto.....que? - pregunto una vez que le desespero ver la cara de asombro de Harry  
  
-no nada...es solo que una vez me dije que el día en que la palabra perdón estuviera en tu vocabulario se acabaría el mundo pero no veo ningún indicio - dijo mientras miraba al cielo buscando que se rompiera u algo por el estilo.  
  
-ja.ja.ja que graciosito Potter! Ahora menos me disculpare contigo - Se separo del pecho del moreno y se sentó para cruzar sus brazos y hacer una especie de pucherito  
  
-es que es muy inusual de ti - dijo el otro sentándose a su lado  
  
-de todas formas no te acostumbres - volteo para verle pero lo que vio no fue exactamente su rostro. Harry se había puesto de pie.  
  
-esta empezando a hacer frío mejor vístete  
  
-si mamá - el rubio empezó a vestirse y de repente buscaba con la mirada al otro que hacía lo mismo. El no tardo mucho en vestirse y cuando volteo a ver al otro notó que estaba vestido pero la corbata caía felizmente del cuello al pecho. Por inercia se acerco hasta él y comenzo a arreglarla  
  
-no es necesario, de todas formas llegando a la torre me pensaba bañar  
  
-pero no queremos que te vean todo desaliñado verdad? - por un instante sus ojos se encontraron, los grises tenían un brillo que nunca habían visto los verdes, pero igual no los logro descifrar pues continuaron atentos a lo que hacían previamente.  
  
-ya te quieres ir?  
  
-si y no  
  
-si y no?  
  
-todavía no quiero llegar al castillo, pero me gustaría caminar lentamente  
  
-seguro.  
  
A paso lento recorrían las orillas del enorme lago. Harry no llevaba muy bien el silencio, se le hacía algo incomodo...  
  
-Bonita noche, no lo crees asi?  
  
-Si no te es mucha molestia me gustaría que camináramos en silencio  
  
-per--- No pudo terminar por que lo inimaginable paso, Draco le tomo de la mano y se hizo el que no sabía nada de nada  
  
-shush Potter! - Sorprendido y regañado acepto contento el seguir caminando de esa forma, el otro no pensando que respondiera así, observo por unos momentos las manos entrelazadas para después regresar su vista al camino y su rostro, amenazaba con dejar salir una sonrisa. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Busco a Parkinson - Andrea estaba en la entrada de la casa Slyherin preguntándole a un niño de 2° que al principio le vio con desconfianza pero como la otra le miraba como si fuera a explotar si le decía que no. Minutos más tarde salió algo enfurruñada pero al ver quien era la chica que le buscaba se sorprendió.  
  
-que no se supone que nos veríamos en la noche?  
  
-si pero he cambiado de opinión, me gustaría que trataras de ver si Snape tiene estos ingredientes - la chica le extendió el papel  
  
-y para que se supone que son? -preguntó desconfiada la otra al ver el tipo de ingredientes que le pedía  
  
-es una poción de Amor, quieres tener a Draco a tus pies no? - espero a que la otra le confirmara - pues entonces esta poción es la indicada, yo misma le daré a Harry . No te preocupes yo me encargare de todo solo necesito esos ingredientes mientras mas rapido los consigas, más rápido tendrás la poción lista. Es un trato? "Tonta"  
  
-de acuerdo- respondió la otra maliciosamente. "Pude haber hecho yo misma la poción pero no me voy a arriesgar a que me expulsen o encarcelen asi que no estará mal intentarlo de esta forma" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Crees que tarde mucho en llegar? - preguntó por enésima vez  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, no es un niño y sabe cuidarse solo, además necesita su espacio - respondió la chica sentada a su lado que se mantenía entretenida con un libro  
  
-Si pero últimamente ya no pasa el mismo tiempo con nosotros  
  
-eso lo se, pero no crees que el también quiera darnos nuestro espacio? - pregunto cerrando el libro y recargándose en el hombro del pelirrojo.  
  
-tal vez tienes razón pero...  
  
-habla con él si tanto te preocupa Ron - le dijo la chica mientras le veía directamente a los ojos  
  
-eso haré - termino por decir antes de tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione y acercarlo, juntando sus labios en un afectuoso beso  
  
-Váyanse a un hote! - grito un sonriente Seamus desde una de las tantas mesas de la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
Sonrieron un poco durante el beso pero hicieron caso omiso del comentario, en si ya estaban acostumbrados.  
  
  
  
NA: Se que es un poco tarde jeje pero bueno la inspiración no estuvo presente ^^U  
  
Reanialt: Creo que me he tardado un poco : P pero aquí esta ojala te guste, por que solamente se centra en los dos chicos y en como estan desarrollando la relación ^^ creo que necesitaba hacer esta parte para poder llevar a cabo las ideas que tengo en mente pero wueno esa ya es otra historia ^-^ ..Aunque es un poco tarde te deseo un Muy Feliz Año y que cumplas todo lo que te propusiste  
  
Edeiel Snape-Black: Que bueno que te ha gustado ^^ y ojala este también aunque me haya tardado mucho pero la inspiración no me llegaba :P ...ah! y me esta gustando musho tu fic de Elecciones ojala y tmb le continúes, que se ha quedado en lo mas interesante. Y finalmente te deseo un muy Bonito Año y que realices todo lo que tienes en mente.  
  
Isis Luciano: que bueno que te esta gustando la historia ^-^ y ojala te agrade este caps , por cierto que tu critica me pareció muy buena, te lo agradezco mussshooo en especial lo de Ron asi que en el siguiente caps se vera un poquito más de este problemin aunque no creo que le de urticaria ~_~ no puedo hacerle eso : P por último te deseo un Feliz año y que seas feliz (^-^U) con todo lo que te propongas.  
  
Sayuri Hiro: Gracias por dejar tan bonito review jeje ^-^ me animas musho, thanks, sabes me gustaria leer lo que has escrito y ver que maravillosa escritora eres ^o^ y me gustará que me mandaras tus fics a mi correito please! Si no es mucha molestia .. ah! por cierto, espero y no te hayas molestado por que me tarde en continuarlo pero la inspiración despareció jaja : P y no se me ocurria nada, por último te mando un abrazo de Winnie Pooh y te deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, cumple todo lo que te propongas para ser mejor cada dia ^^  
  
txiri: Muchas Grax! Y que Wueno que te esta gustando ojala te sea de tu agrada este caps Aquí se nota demasiado que estan locos el uno por el otro, estoy tratando de que se entienda el como estan desarrollando los dos sus sentimientos, lo malo es que van a desesperar jeje pero eso se vera después :P . Feliz año Nuevo! (aunque sea algo tarde para decirlo :P)  
  
Storm - X: jaja si me caen mal las dos ¬¬ y no te preocupes las dos recibiran su merecido castigo ^o^ . Que bueno que te ha gusto la parte de las cosquillas, pense que no le gustará a las lectoras esa parte jeje : P I Wish You a Happy New Year! Be Happy! ^o^  
  
Verotto: para nada te pasaste de ramantica, te quedo genial...que lindos son los amaneceres y con un angel de por medio mejor hojala y aparasca otro mas adelante.. sube pronto el proximo capitulo bye claro que me sigue gustando tu raro fic pero te estas tardando con el suiguiente capitulo bueno continualo pronto no quiero inpacientarme mas...  
  
Arwen Black: Muchas Grax!  
  
Galasu: Muchas Grax! Por tu lindo review, veras que solo esperaba el tuyo para continuarle  
  
jeje ^^ .. en si la inspiración andaba medio corta pero bueno regreso y ojala que te guste lo que escribi por cierto espero que sigas pensando lo del epilogo jaja es que esta muy buena tu historia y me gustaria saber que paso después ^-^ ahh bueno pasate un Súper 2004, se feliz y cumple todo lo que te propusiste ^-^  
  
Kat basted: Aquí toy!! Jaja ya extrañaba tu review por aquí ^^ que bueno que me dejaste uno ^^ . Es muy buena la idea de subir dos a la vez pero creo que el periodo de inspiración duro para uno jaja es que para seguir con el otro caps necesito organizar las ideas :P Y sobre el de "Layahan" lo subire después de que termine de escribir el 1er caps de Boat Trip, tambien H/D jajaja es que es mi pareja favorita.  
  
Bueno cuídense musho y pasensela súper chido este 2004 Take care...see ya!! 


	12. descubriendo

NA: Solo puedo decir que Lamento el retraso ¬o¬ .... : P

Cuando hubieron llegada a las cercanías de la entrada del castillo soltaron sus manos y quedaron viéndose por un momento, sin saber que decir o hacer , la caminata había durado muy poco.

-Sabes...no quiero que vuelvas a poner el tema de pagar o no, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo – dijo un muy resuelto Draco

-así de fácil eh? – pregunto sonriendo el moreno y abrazándolo por la cintura

-si – contesto el otro rodeándole con sus brazos alrededor del cuello

-alguna vez te han dicho que eres guapo? – inquirió el moreno levantando una ceja y manteniendo la misma sonrisa

-muchas veces pero viniendo de ti es muy....como decirlo.... raro?

-lo sé ...ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo – dijo a la vez que se separaba del rubio

-pero tu tienes la culpa de todo esto - el rubio hizo un pucherito después de hablar

-yo? – Harry preguntó con falsa indignación

-si, para empezar tu fuiste el que rechazo mi amistad! – al terminar la frase, Draco dio media vuelta y se cruzo de brazos mientras que su pucherito se hacía más grande

Al moreno le hacía mucha gracia la forma en que Draco estaba actuando, se le hacía monísimo y tan fuera de carácter por parte del otro, y no pudo evitar rodear con su brazos al chico enojado; la cabeza de Harry se recargo en el hombro del rubio mientras que murmuraba en su oído - pero como querías que no lo hiciera, si fuiste tu quien insulto al primer amigo que tuve en toda mi vida, además eras caprichoso y arrogante...bueno no eras, eres

-hey – quería que su reclamación saliera fuerte e indignada pero no lo logro, simplemente salió un murmuro, pues al sentir el cálido aliento de Harry le hacía derretirse poco a poco

-lo siento, pero es verdad, de todas formas esto se puede arreglar muy fácilmente - Harry pronto hubo volteado al embelesado Draco, que ahora estaba sorprendido por las acciones del otro. Harry se le quedo viendo por un momento antes de que extendiera su mano hacia él.

– Hola, soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto

Los ojos grises mostraban una gran sorpresa mientras que sus delgados y finos labios se abrían lentamente, paso unos segundos antes de que los labios se cerraran lentamente para formar una sonrisa que crecía más y más hasta convertirse en una pequeña risa; rehusó los ojos verdes expectantes un poco antes de regresar su mirada a los mismos para estrechar con fervor la mano de Harry Potter.

-mucho gusto Harry, yo soy Draco Malfoy

-wow! No pensé que fuera tan fácil

-estas inquiriendo que soy fácil? –espetó el rubio mientras seguían estrechando sus manos

-no para nada – respondió el otro con inocencia y con una gran sonrisa

-que gracioso Potter –aún con enojo y todo, sus manos seguían entrelazadas en el saludo

-oh vamos! Nos acabamos de conocer y ya estamos peleando!

-y mi palabra sigue en pie...todo fue por tu culpa

-sabes que? Creo que mi intento fue inútil...aún así no pienso rendirme ...pretendamos que hasta hoy nos conocimos - al fin habían soltado manos

-después de todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde?, no lo creo señor –dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba amenazante a los labios del otro; viendo las acciones de Draco lo abrazo para atraerlo más rápido y concluir en un ansioso beso.

-mmmm ...sabes ....que...pueden...vernos........aún ..así..te...arriesgas? – preguntó el moreno entre besos

-mmmm

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!!!!

-te.. lo... dije – a pesar de que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en la entrada del castillo en completo shock ellos seguían besándose.

-no..me ..importa...es sólo ...la ...comadreja – a Draco no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que los hayan descubierto en el acto, ahora sólo importaba el estar con Harry y como sólo importaba estar con Harry, se aferró mas a este tomándolo del cuello y aminorando más el beso pero por alguna razón Harry no se dejó llevar.

-Malfoy – una vez más había usado ese tono de voz que le desagradaba en todos los sentidos y agregándole que murmuraba... no se oía muy romántico para el momento que estaban compartiendo, y por supuesto no es que Draco pensara que fuera romántico, bueno a quien engañamos, si pensaba que todo era muy romántico, empezando por la caminata y todo el asunto de conocerse de nuevo se le hacía algo muy dulce, quiero decir algo muy romántico, sí, romántico, sólo eso y di que es mucho. (NA:ja!)

-que?- fue una débil respuesta

-HARRY? MALFOY? ....QUE DEMONIOS? –mientras por su lado el pelirrojo seguía en shock y ninguno de los chicos llamados le hicieron caso.

-no le llames así, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo – nadie quiere ver a un Harry enojado

-asi nada más? No piensas rezongar?

-no

-ok eso es tan no-Malfoy

-no te acostumbres

-digo..YA ME CANSÉ DE ESPERAR MALDITA SEA! PIENSAN HACERME CASO?

-tranquilo Weasley sólo soy un cliente que está pagando por la hora y faltan cinco minutos y no pienso pagar hasta que los complete – Harry no sabía si reírse o sentirse mal por todo lo que había dicho el rubio pero como son dos cosas muy opuestas opto por quedarse neutral y esperar.

-y crees que me voy a TRAGAR ESO?

-bueno lo intente – murmuró mientras regresaba su mirada gris a la verde

-para empezar HARRY no abraza clientes, segundo HARRY no es público cuando se trata de clientes y tercero HARRY no besa a sus clientes, obviamente tú no eres ningún cliente

-ok Ron puedes dejar de decir clientes, por favor? – de alguna forma le incomodaba bastante que lo hiciera.

-entonces Harry explícame qué demonios está pasando aquí!? Y qué demonios haces con ese estúpido!?

-Mira comadreja es más que obvio lo que sucede aquí, él me prefiere mil veces más que a ti, si eres demasiado estúpido para no verlo no es mi problema!

-esta bien, esta bien no hay necesidad de ponerse eufóricos – intervino Harry antes de que comenzaran una pelea - te molesta si nos dejas a solas? – le preguntó esta vez al chico que seguía abrazando

-sí, me molesta – dijo mientras se aferraba más al cuello del moreno y hacía un puchero.- no entiendo por que me tengo que ir, la estábamos pasando muy bien.

-lo sé, créeme que no quiero despegarme de ti – con esa carita era irresistible se le hacía más difícil despegarse.

-OH POR FAVOR! Parecen una..una...pareja de .de...de..enamorados!

-pues si parecemos o no, es nuestro problema por eso se le llama pareja, o sea par es decir dos! Por Merlín! Weasley deberías buscar algún dicciomph---- Evitando una pelea, Harry decidió que lo mejor era llamar la atención del rubio una vez más con sus labios.

-entonces, nos dejas solos un momento, por favor? – comenzó el moreno una vez terminado el beso

-mph! De acuerdo...te veo más tarde, ok? – dijo muy decidido el rubio pero sus palabras se veían traicionadas por su cuerpo, pues el seguía sin moverse

-Draco, ya puedes soltarme

-......ash – dijo a la vez que se separaba del moreno

-no pongas esa cara, nos veremos mas tarde – tomó la cara pálida entre sus manos y le dio un beso más, en donde le transmitía que lo sentía y que se verían despuésY cuando se hubieron despegado...

-IUCK!! Que asco! Hasta había un hilito de saliva entre sus bocas iiiuuucccckk!!! Voy a vomitar

-para empezar Weasley nadie te dijo que nos vieras y segundo nadie te critica por hamphnn –al parecer la única manera de callar a Draco era manteniendo ocupada a su boca

-demonios Potter! No hagas eso cuando intento insultar a la comadreja, desde este momento si lo haces una vez más pienso ser muy malo contigo, tanto que te va a doler hasta verme

-mmmm será un dolor muy placentero – dijo el moreno mientras hacía el intento de besarle otra vez

-HARRY!? Podemos irnos ya?

-cierto, te parece si vamos al estadio de Quidditch, Ron?

-como sea – bufó el pelirrojo

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás comenzó su marcha hacia el estadio y pronto le siguió Ron. Draco se quedó viendo como se marchaban y poco a poco una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro. En esos momentos Ron volteó a ver a Draco, detuvo sus pasos y su boca quedó abierta hasta más no poder, Harry volteó para ver que es lo que detuvo a su amigo y simplemente sonrió devuelta a Draco, a lo que el rubio le dijo adiós con su mano pero cuando realizó que el pelirrojo le veía en shock ...

-que? – su sonrisa se borró por completo y le dedico a Ron un gesto de asco. Ofendido, por que Ron seguía shock, se dio la vuelta y entró al castillo

-Ron?

-cómo .....es...?? – todavía seguía atontado y como no daba indicios de seguir caminando, Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta el estadio.

-me podrías decir que fue todo eso? - preguntó con terror el pelirrojo una vez que se sentaron en una de las gradas del estadio

-antes que nada...como nos encontraste?

-bueno..yo...quería hablar contigo y decidí buscarte con el mapa y cuando vi a Malfoy muy pegado a ti..supuse que estarían peleando y corrí en tu ayuda pero al llegar ...digo no me esperaba esoo! ... no sé ni que pensar Harry

-pues ni yo tampoco, para ser sinceros

-para mi fue muy obvio!

-ah....escucha Ron, yo sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto Draco pero ...

-no!, no me agrada en lo absoluto de hecho lo odio y no sé por que demonios tu no lo haces!?

-ni yo mismo lo sé..supongo que cuando tuve sexo con él la primera vez....

-iuck! Mala imagen, mala imagen!

-nadie te dijo que te lo tenías que imaginar – comentó risueño – bueno el punto es que cruce la línea

-cuál línea?

-la que dicen que hay entre el odio y el amor

-por Merlín Harry! No seas cursi, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sabes lo que implica estar con él? Muchos problemas, eso es lo que implica

-lo sé Ron pero no lo puedo evitar....siento que me enamoro

-y lo que más me enfurece es que al parecer el hurón te corresponde... digo nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera ..... Harry, no te pudiste enamorar de otra persona?

-oye! Yo no lo decid

-pero lo pudiste haber evitado – el tono terco y enojado de algunos momentos atrás, ahora desparecía, ya no parecía enojado, ahora estada decepcionado y eso le dolía más a Harry

-tal vez....lo siento Ron – murmur

-nah ... yo lo siento, sé que a veces soy un cabeza hueca, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal pero es que no me agrada la idea de que estés así con Malfoy pero tampoco me agradaba la idea de que estuvieras con lo de .....bueno lo de tu trabajo y te saliste con la tuya supongo que ahora también lo harás. – con esto el pelirrojo se levantó, así quedó durante algunos segundos antes de que volteara en dirección de Harry y aún sin mirarlo puso una mano en su hombro, como diciendo, aquí estoy.

Pronto hubo puesto marcha al castillo, dejando al moreno sólo con sus pensamientos de cómo iba a afectar su relación con Draco, si es que llegaban a tener una, ya que a pesar de lo que le había dicho su amigo de que el rubio le correspondía, lo ponía en duda, pues lo que sentía por el rubio no era tan fácil. Pudiese que Draco se sentía atraído por él o simplemente le gustaba pero de eso a llegar a términos de amor era muy distinto, y Draco Malfoy no era de esas personas que van a amando a lo largo de sus vidas, por desgracia.

NA: Es increíble que haya pasado mas de 6 meses para que actualizara ...se me ha ido el tiempo tan rápido ...en fin, lectoras les debo una GRAAANN DISCULPA! Por haber tardado tanto : P sorry! Sorry! - Si alguien se siente inconforme háganmelo saber..acepto todo tipo de tomatazos ¬o¬ .... : P

El siguiente capítulo tratará sobre Andrea y Pansy, de cómo harán la poción, bueno de hecho la hará Andrea y la tonta de Pansy le va dar los ingredientes y digo tonta, no por que me caiga mal sino que cayó en la trampa de Andrea, bueno peor eso se verá en el siguiente.

Ahora sí, reviews -

Verotto: : P Creo que te debo una disculpa -U al parecer en el caps pasado no respondi tu review i´m so sorry Prometo poner mas amaneceres o atardeceres o anocheceres, bueno lo que tu quieras solo házmelo saber

kat basted: Antes que nada lamento el retraso :P pero no fue por que se haya ido la musa simplemente me dio flojera escribir... me dedique a leer más que escribir uu en fin ojala te haya gustado este caps y me dejes tu super comentario de cómo voy pues como hace tiempo que no escribo : P Oi gracias tmb por ahí voy a subir 2 nuevos o tmb no olvides tu review jejeje :P

AnyT Grandchester: Si yo se que es raro pero me da gusto que aún así te haya gustado, lamento mucho el retraso :P espero que este tmb te guste

Galasu: Creo que este caps tmb quedó muy corto ..supongo que eso en mi es inevitable :P pero de todas formas haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ojala y te guste sobretodo la parte en donde los dos solitos, pues como que ya es obvio que se quieren no? nada más que no lo dicen eso va a tardar muchoooo jajaja

Rachel: Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes mas digo no es mucho pero es más que antes no?

Murtilla: jejeje que bueno que te gusto y supongo que no lo habías visto antes por que no esta en la sección de H/D pues cómo fue el primero que subí no supe ni que onda, ya cuando vi que lo había subido era demasiado para mí :P y Chibi-Murti me encantaría saber las ideas que tengas para vengarte de esas dos mientras más tengas, mejor! Espero tu review!

Y por último quiero decirles que voy a subir otros dos fics, me gustaría que los leyeran y me dieran su humilde opinión, tmb es H/D :P no lo puedo evitar. -

Take care....see ya!


	13. love bubbles

NA: oiii! Que bonito es recibir reviews en fin sólo puedo decirles thank you & enjoy it!

* * *

El frío de la noche empezó a calarle, cosa que le despertó de los pensamientos que giraban como locos en su cabeza, provocándole una punzada en la nuca, indicio de que venía una jaqueca, pero no le dio importancia y tomó marcha hacia el castillo mientras trataba de ver las estrellas. Dio una última mirada al campo estrellado antes de entrar por completo al castillo y dirigirse a la casa Gryffindor.

Durante el camino pensó en la reacción de su amigo, al parecer no esperaba ese tipo de reacción, es decir tan voluble, el pensaba que Ron seguiría enojado por mucho tiempo antes de perdonarle pero después del enojo vino una especie de decepción y al último una comprensión muy sospechosa, de todas formas esperaría para saber que sucedería en los próximos días.

Cuando menos lo notó ya se encontraba en la sala común y localizó a su mejor amiga sentada en una de las mesas leyendo y a su mejor amigo jugando snap explosivo junto con Dean.

-cómo te fue? – le preguntó su amiga una vez que se sentó a su lado- pues no creo que hayas estado peleando con Malfoy como dijo Ron – el tono pícaro que uso su amiga le provoco una sonrisa

-ciertamente, no estaba peleando con Draco, de hecho puedo decirte que estabas en lo correcto, como siempre, cuando me dijiste que me estaba enamorando – dijo alegre pero se le escuchaba un poco triste e inseguro

-ya veo, sabes Harry no dejes que los baches te dificulten el camino

-me agrada esa fe que tienes en mi – dijo algo apagado

-bueno, la situación en la que te encuentras no es sencilla pero si crees que él vale la pena no habrá problema, aunque déjame decirte que tú elección no ha sido muy buena

Harry río un poco – a eso me refiero, para empezar esta el problema de que él no se lleva bien con ustedes, le sigue el problema de su familia y además ya casi acabamos el año, bueno, hay otros pero supongo que son los más importantes

-él siente lo mismo por ti?

-no – murmur

-por que estas tan seguro? – preguntó animadamente la chica, cosa que causó confusión en el otro chico

-eh...pues sólo lo sé?

-deberías ser mas observador, pues a pesar de que llevan poco tiempo con esto, he notado como te mira y créeme, odio no es.....pero bueno, dime qué paso con Ron?

Tal vez la chica no animó a Harry como quería pero su humor cambió un poco

-Verás.... – Harry le contó desde el momento en que apareció Ron hasta el momento en el que desapareci

-entonces no está enojado? – preguntó preocupadamente la chica mientras dada una mirada furtiva al pelirrojo

-al parecer, no – al igual que Hermione, Harry volteó a ver a su amigo

-que raro – la chica puso ese semblante tan conocido por Harry cuando se metían en alguna aventura y ella trataba de resolver los problemas que se les presentaban pero como no quería hablar más del tema ...

-tenemos tarea? – preguntó algo ansioso

La chica salió de su estupor algo extrañada por la pregunta - ...... pues el reporte de Pociones

-pero eso no se entrega mañana o si?

-no pero pienso que podrías adelantar un poco para que tengas mas tiempo libre para estudiar - la chica sabía que era inútil insistir en que estudiara pero no perdía nada con dar la idea

-eh...no gracias tengo que hacer algo – Prefería ver al rubio

-algo? Cómo que? – preguntó curiosa, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha

-terminar algo pendiente – dijo a la vez que se levantaba para dirigirse a los dormitorios

-oh ya – su tono era de "lo sé todo", cosa que hizo detener a Harry en sus pasos por un segundo pero después siguió como si nada, aunque se podía notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

En lo que Harry hablaba con el pelirrojo, Draco no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a su cuarto para tomar unas cuantas cosas, de hecho sólo necesitaba su pijama junto con un cambio de ropa y lo necesario para hacer su tarea de Transformaciones; todo esto lo guardo en su mochila, pronto ya la tenía en su hombro y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que causaría miradas curiosas con sus compañeros, bueno ya inventaría algo, pensó confiado.

A punto de salir, se encontró cara a cara con uno de sus compañeros, Blaise Zabini, que al verle miró inmediatamente la mochila que traía en hombros y le preguntó cuidadosamente...

– a donde vas tan tarde?

-a la biblioteca – contestó como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-a esta hora? – preguntó extrañado

-sí – Draco le retaba con la mirada a que dijera algo al respecto

-de acuerdo – y con esto el chico entro en la habitación y Draco salió de esta.

Al momento de llegar a su sala, sólo uno que otro le volteó a ver pero ninguno le presto atención y seguían con lo que hacían antes a excepción de Pansy que le siguió con la mirada, el rubio, sintiéndola, volteó a verla; la chica se veía enojada y el correspondió con indiferencia y sin mas ni menos salió.

Caminaba por los pasillos que llevaban a la torre de Astronomía, algunos cuadros ya comenzaban a dormitar pero por alguna razón escuchaba otros pasos que no eran los suyos, así que se detuvo y recorrió con sus ojos grises todo el pasillo pero no vio nada, tal vez fue su imaginación, pensó. Siguió con la travesía y en el momento en que dobló una esquina escuchó muy cerca el sonido de metal chocando, inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás pero de nuevo no vio nada, se asomó al pasillo anterior pero tampoco vio cosa alguna, algo inseguro siguió con su camino.

Cuando llegó al cuarto lo primero que hizo fue encender la chimenea y sacar lo necesario para hacer el ensayo de transformaciones para colocarlo sobre la cama. No muy tarde el chico ya se encontraba extendido sobre la cama con un libro en mano mientras que la pluma escribía lo que el dictaba, sabía que le podían regañar por eso, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, simplemente quería volver a ver al moreno.

* * *

Harry subió a su cuarto para tomar su capa invisible y después dirigirse a la torre, donde lo mas seguro, era que el rubio estuviera ahí. Cerró las cortinas de su cama, pretendiendo que quería dormir temprano. Se puso la capa y bajo, en donde espero a que alguien entrara para poder salir él.

Caminaba por los pasillos con la capa en mano, sentía que no era necesario usarla, todavía podía vagar por los pasillos sin que le regañaran. No le faltaba mucho para llegar cuando sintió una presencia que le seguía los pasos, volteó pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, sólo los cuadros que dormían, pensó que era Peeves y le quería gastar una broma, así que sacó su varita siguiendo con su camino. Al momento en que dobló una esquina escuchó muy cerca el sonido de metal chocando, inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás y mando el hechizo _Expelliarmus _pero de nuevo no vio nada, se asomó al pasillo por el que venía anteriormente y vio a lo lejos una sombra que daba vuelta en otro pasillo; se quedo ahí pensativo, en que si debería ir tras esa sombra o no pero después de unos segundos decidió que mejor no, de todas formas debía ser alguien de la escuela o Peeves.

Cuando llegó a su destino lo primero que llamó su atención fue al rubio concentrado en su tarea y como estaba de espaldas a la puerta no le notó cuando llegó así que pensó en asustarle. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y cuando estaba a punto de saltarle encima...

-ni lo pienses – comentó Draco, haciendo que el otro chico cayera de bruces al suelo

-cómo es que me viste? – preguntó Harry una vez que se recupero y se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio

-te olí – lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio mientras que seguía entretenido leyendo

-ah – el sarcasmo se hizo presente en la exclamación

Harry vio que Draco estaba haciendo tarea y le dejo terminar pero como el chico se estaba tardando demasiado (y eso que no escribía, pensó) empezó a entretenerse con los cabellos rubios que caían elegantemente en la nuca, provocándole cosquillas al rubio pero este no le reclamaba así que decidió seguir.

-te falta mucho?

-no, ya casi termino

Decidió esperar, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en si decirle a Draco o no que sentía algo muy grande por él. - "_tal vez, es muy pronto_"

-por qué te detienes? – se quejó el rubio

-uh? ...ah si – trató de continuar con lo que hacía pero Draco aún no se volteaba

-sucede algo malo? – le miró con intriga y un poco de desconfianza

-no – contesto de la manera mas natural posible –por qué lo dices?

-pues por que te ves algo ehh, como se dice....bueno cuando las personas tienen la mirada apagada, se ven como con flojera y pareciese que se les acaba la vida

-tal vez querrás decir, deprimido? – preguntó dudoso

-exacto!

A Harry le causó un poco de risa el chico que tenía a su lado, parecía un niño que apenas

comenzaba a aprender nuevas palabras – pues no, no estoy deprimido, sólo pensaba

-ah.... y en que?

-nada en especial; quieres darte un baño? – Harry se paró de la cama al momento en que cambiaba el tema de conversación. Draco le vio con duda pero aún así contest

-si, puedes ir preparándolo? Ya casi termino. – el chico volvió a lo que hacía pero tratando de apurarse - ponle muchas burbujas – su tono, según Harry, era sensual pero llevaba un extraño tono de inocencia

-seguro – y con esto se metió en el baño y abrió unas cuantas llaves pronto comenzaron a flotar por todo el baño burbujas moradas y azules y tardaban bastante en explotar, mientras que el _jacuzzi _se llenaba poco a poco con algo de espuma, agua y olores exóticos.

Terminó con la tarea firmando con su nombre al final, obviamente, esta si la hizo él; guardo sus cosas pero no se dirigió al baño inmediatamente, sino que se sentó en la cama y contempló por unos momentos la puerta que le separaba del moreno.

-"_ese sueño, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en cada momento me veo diciéndole a él que lo amo y eso me pone algo inquieto, más cuando me mira ...me dan ganas de decírselo pero....." – _frunció un poco el ceño_ – "son tantos los motivos por los cuales no puedo y duele un poco" _. Basta de cursilerías Draco, no duele pues tienes poco de conocerlo, de hecho, ni lo conoces. _"también eso duele" _. No! ....no sé por que creí que lo amo, eso es una mala jugada de mi mente "_mentir también duele_" - pronto pasara, es sólo un capricho más – esto último lo murmuró – cierto? – esta pregunta sólo se formuló en sus labios pues ningún sonido salió de su garganta – _"no"_

Hubiera seguido con la negación de no ser porque la puerta del baño se abrió y en segundos percibió un relajante olor

-ya has terminado? – se asomó una masa de cabello negro

-si, ya – Draco se paró de la cama y entró – huele bien

-si -los dos se quedaron contemplando la gran cantidad de burbujas que flotaban mientras que se embriagaban con el olor.

No paso mucho para que Harry se acercara más al rubio para poder abrazarle por la espalda, en donde su barbilla se acomodó perfectamente al hombro derecho del rubio. Su nariz aspiraba tranquilamente el suave olor de la piel de Draco

-mmmmm ...hueles rico – al oír esto, Draco se acurruco mas en los brazos que le sostenían.

-claro, yo siempre huelo rico, además como crees que te olí cuando entraste?, olías a mi - dijo con un cierto aire de superioridad

- . . . . bueno pero prefiero olerte a ti que olerme a mi mismo

-en ese caso, eres libre de hacerlo yo no te lo impido – el chico movió ligeramente el cuello para darle mas acceso, cosa que Harry no dudo en aceptar.

Lentamente recorría la parte expuesta del cuello de Draco, cosa que el mismo estaba disfrutando, tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus facciones se le notaba una especie de delicia o satisfacción. La nariz de Harry fue substituida por pequeños besos, estos recorrieron desde la orejita hasta el hombro pero no conformes comenzaron a expandirse por todo el cuello, cada vez que los labios de Harry querían probar una nueva área, Draco le daba acceso fácil moviendo su cuello. Mientras tanto las manos de ambos se abrían paso en el cuerpo del otro, las del chico pálido, ahora sonrojado, se entrelazaban con el cabello rebelde del que le sostenía, tanto que las de este, hacían contacto con la pálida piel del pecho del rubio pues habían empezado a desabrocharle la camisa.

Disfrutó cada roce que le provocaban los largos dedos hasta que cayó la camisa y siguieron con la próxima víctima, los pantalones. Aunque los desabrochó jamás dejó de besar el cuello y el otro no dejó de revolver más ese cabello alborotado.

-no piensas desvestirte? – habló con voz ronca, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió después de decir esto y posteriormente quitarse por completo los pantalones. Harry no contestó, simplemente se limitó a quitarse hasta la última prenda, acción que incitó al rubio a hacer lo mismo.

Los dos quedaron desnudos y embelesados al contemplarse el uno al otro, ya habían estado desnudos y juntos pero no en esta situación, es decir, las otras situaciones eran pasionales, esta, aunque conllevaba pasión se inclinaba mas a la admiración y cariño. Cada uno memorizó las líneas que formaban el cuerpo del otro, cada poro, cada sombra y cada lunar, en fin todo lo que les caracterizaba físicamente.

El primero en salir del estupor fue Draco que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Harry y él, siguiéndole un tono rojo intenso a sus mejillas, ya que antes portaba un ligero tono rosa debido al calor que le proporcionaban los besos y el vapor del agua, así que tomó la mano izquierda del moreno, sacándole también del estupor, para después sumergirse en la montaña de espuma.

* * *

Se relajaban uno apoyado en el otro, la cabeza del rubio sobre el hombro del moreno y la cabeza de este encima de la otra; la espuma había disminuido un poco dejándoles una pequeña área de agua clara en donde ellos estaban sentados.

-esto se siente muy bien – ahora el que rompió el silencio fue Draco con sus palabras cansadas

-el baño o mi compañía? – preguntó algo somnoliento; Harry estaba a punto de dormirse, es por eso que no le agrada mucho el silencio cuando esta acompañado

-el baño, obviamente – el rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió pero no completamente – bueno tú también cuentas – y con esto el chico trató de despejarse un poco pero se arrepintió pues perdió el calor que le proporcionaba Harry

-es bueno saber que te agrada mi compañía – dijo algo irónico mientras recargaba su cabeza en la barda del _jacuzzi_ y miraba al techo

-no te cambiaría por nada - dijo a la vez que se subía en él, espantando un poco al moreno pero relajándose después de que los labios de su acompañante se posaron en los suyos.

-eso sí que es halagador – después de haber terminado el beso colocó sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del rubio, mostrando una media sonrisa

-abrázame más fuerte – Draco hizo un gran puchero antes de aferrarse a la otra espalda y reposar su cabeza en una de las curvaturas del cuello de Harry, este, obviamente, obedeció el pequeño mandato y le atrajo más hacia él.

Así trascurrieron varios minutos, en silencio y sin moverse, sólo en la compañía del otro...

-qué somos? – a pesar de que Harry murmuró, Draco le escuchó perfectamente sólo que no se atrevía a encarar al otro pues había entendido perfectamente a que se refería

-a que te refieres? – lo mejor sería hacerse el desentendido

-pues..... como una pareja u algo así – comenzó nerviosamente

En esos momentos el rubio se separó de él, para verle a los ojos de manera interrogante y con algo de diversión – cómo? – de verdad le hacía gracia que Harry actuara de esa manera

-tú sabes, como novios – esto ya lo dijo mas confiado, haciendo que la diversión se fuera por completo del rubio

-. . . yo estoy bien cómo estamos

-yo también pero...me sentiría mas seguro al saber de que tenemos una relación seria – conforme hablaba las palabras iban perdiendo fuerza, cosa que notó Draco

-es muy importante para ti? –preguntó derrotado – pues si lo es, podemos ser lo que tú quieras

Notando la buena acción del rubio decidió que no quería presionarle de esa manera – podemos dejarle en una pareja no?

-sólo así? – preguntó desconfiado

-si

-de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, por mi esta bien

-me agrada que seas así – le dijo a la vez que le sonreía

-cómo? – esta vez no tenía ni la mas mínima idea

-tan agradable

-yo siempre he sido agradable, no se de que hablas – dijo mientras le correspondía la sonrisa, claro, aunque su sonrisa era algo engreída.

El otro se limitó a besarle, sólo que esta vez no fueron tiernos y calmados besos sino que eran desesperados y llenos de pasión. Desesperación por desear mas del otro y pasión, simplemente por querer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Warning°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El calor comenzó a sofocar a Draco pero no le importó, disfrutaba tanto tener al invasor dentro de su boca y que le explorara hasta el más pequeño rincón pero el tampoco se quedaba atrás y hacia lo suyo con Harry. Poco después disfrutaba del invasor en su cuello que se combinaba con los besos, bajando lentamente hasta sus hombros y trazando un camino hasta su pecho.

Harry disfrutaba la piel blanca en todos los sentidos, le hacía querer más a cada momento y el escuchar las pequeñas súplicas en formas de gemido aminoraban su excitación y podía sentir que Draco estaba en la misma condición que él. Aún así quiso prolongar más el juego de caricias recorriendo sus manos por la espalda hasta la pequeña curvatura que separaba la espalda de las caderas y de ahí partió al pecho, en donde se lengua seguía divirtiéndose con una de las tetillas.

Draco se aferró mas al cuello de Harry cuando dejó de sostenerle por la espalda, lo cual les proporciono una oleada de placer al chocar, y queriendo más, el rubio comenzó con un pequeño baile rítmico haciendo que Harry parara con lo que hacía y detenerse a verle con pasión mientras dejaba salir pequeños gemidos.

Cuando Harry se sintió en la cima del acto decidió detener el baile de Draco para darle a entender que quería hacerlo suyo – tal vez esto duela un poco más – a Draco no le importó en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones como para prestar atención, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por los movimientos que hacía el moreno.

Sólo despertó cuando sintió algo de dolor pues a Harry le costaba un poco de trabajo entrar y cuando lo logró, los dos se quedaron quietos por algunos momentos, viéndose. Pasó la conmoción y volvieron a moverse. Para un mejor soporte Harry le tomó de las caderas para poder alzarle mejor y Draco simplemente se movía más rápido conforme sintiera más placer, al igual la fricción que se creaba entre los dos cuerpos le hacía perderse. Entre gemidos, respiraciones agitadas y palabras no entendibles los dos llegaron al clímax.

A pesar de haberse detenido para recuperar el aliento todavía se escuchaba el agua turbulenta que chocaba con las paredes mientras que la espuma aumentaba un poco y parecía que las burbujas aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°End°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El chico bostezó mientras se acostaba en la cama y se estiraba lentamente, ahora traía una fina pijama de seda, color vino, mientras que el moreno sólo salía del baño en boxers y con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, este se sentó en el borde de la cama terminando de secar su cabello, tornándolo mas rebelde.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió un peso más en la cama, volteó a verle, bueno, lo único que veía era su espalda, así que se acercó como un gato hasta Harry para abrazarle, el cual detuvo lo que hacía pero no hizo movimiento alguno por corresponder el abrazo.

-sucede algo? – le preguntó Draco a la vez que trataba de verle la cara

-no – le respondió a la vez que giraba un poco su cabeza para estar cara a cara con el rubio, quién le vio con cara de no creo nada

-a ti te pasa algo y no me quieres decir, anda dime – la última palabra le salió con bastante reproche y Harry iba a contestar de no ser por que el rubio volvió a hablar – ah! Por cierto quería preguntarte... si, digo ya que somos como una pareja, bueno ..eh – se reclamó a sí mismo pues no había pensado cómo preguntarle, sólo se le salió de momento.

El titubeo hizo que Harry se volteara de cuerpo completo y que Draco se separa de él, quedando sentados en forma de loto frente a frente.

-si? – trató de animarle un poco al ver que se quedó callado a la vez que bajaba la vista con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

-pues...ya no vas a seguir con eso verdad? – todavía no subía la vista

-con eso? – preguntó intrigado y divertido

-sí, con lo de...bueno...lo de ologig – al pronunciar lo último decidió encararle

-ologig? – Harry estaba un poco confundido

-si lo lees al revez ....

-ologig ....gig....oh ya! Eso! – dijo feliz y divertido por cómo lo había dicho el otro – obviamente que ya no

-en serio?

-Claro! Te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más - si ya le ardía la cara de vergüenza ahora sentía que la cara le iba a explotar

-ah – la exclamación salió débil – que bueno....digo me daría un poco de asco el saber que estuviste con alguien más antes de estar conmigo – no era asco precisamente lo que sentiría, pensó para sí.

De alguna forma esto lastimó a Harry e hizo que se quedara callado y pensativo, suceso que notó el rubio – Harry?

-sientes algo por mi? ... A parte de atracción? - Harry nunca escondió la mirada, él se lo preguntó directo y sin vacilación., a pesar de que poseía una mirada llena de temor y un gran sonrojo.

Sacó de onda por completo a Draco, no se esperaba eso y no quería contestar en esos momentos pues sabía que respondería con una mentira, así que decidió desviar el tema

-....la pregunta sería...tú me amas? – _"oh demonios, quién habló de amor...estúpido Draco"_

Ahora el que se desconcertó fue Harry – _"me ha descubierto" –_ el sabía que era muy pronto para decirle lo que sentía pues tal vez podía salir lastimado pero de todas formas el fue el que inició el tema así que tenía que continuar.

No tenía idea de lo que significaba la pregunta de Draco para él mismo.

-pues.. yo – hubiera terminado de no ser por que el otro le interrumpi

-no sería posible que lo hicieras ya que ha pasado muy poco tiempo para que puedas hacerlo, digo hoy nos acabamos de conocer no? – trató de enmendar su error pero la verdad no tenía nada de enmendador pues las palabras dejaban su boca nerviosamente

-en ese caso fue amor a primera vista....

* * *

Por otro lado en uno de los obscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, había un chica que salía sigilosamente del salón que se usaba para las clases de pociones, al haber salido corrió en dirección contraria a la casa Slytherin y cuando hubo llegado a las puertas del gran comedor se encontró con otra persona, entregándole lo que traía en una bolsa de piel.

-esta todo? –preguntó mientras abría la bolsa y la inspeccionaba

-si – respondió nerviosamente mientras volteaba para todos lados para ver si venía alguien, aunque era difícil que alguien caminara a esas horas por los pasillos de Hogwarts

-perfecto –murmuró – cuando este lista te lo haré saber – y con esto se march

Todo se le hacía muy sospechoso, si fuera algo legal no tendría que verse con la chica de Slytherin a esas horas; tendría que seguir todos los pasos de Janszoon para saber que se traía en manos. Pronto volvía a seguir a la chica de cabellos dorados hasta su casa común.

La chica no subió a los dormitorios, sino que se sentó frente a la chimenea que ardía en sala común de Ravenclaw y sacó un libro de debajo del asiento de un sillón cercano, lo abrió y comenzó a leer

-no alcanzó a ver bien, mejor lo dejo para más tarde – y con esto volvió a guardar el libro debajo del asiento.

Seguía tan entrada en lo que hacía y pensaba, que no vio a la notable chica que estaba exactamente en la entrada de la casa viéndole y siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos; cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista la chica fue tras el sillón que ocultaba el libro.

Cuando lo tomó en sus manos leyó : _Maleficios del Tercer Grado_

-pero que demonios? – se dijo para sí la chica de cabellos negros.

* * *

NA: Lamento la demora pero créanme estas no han sido mis mejores vacaciones ¬¬, así que a lo mejor encuentran algo raro en el fic pues por alguna razón por más que lo leo yo siento que hay algo extraño ¬¬ ...tal vez sea lo meloso jeje ...en fin los reviews:

**Cyndi-lps**: En serio que me halagas ï 


	14. Love War

NA....sin Comentarios :D

* * *

Durante un largo tiempo se quedaron contemplándose, el chico de ojos verdes miraba con decisión y pasión, mientras que el chico de ojos grises le miraba con incredulidad y esperanza aunque no lo demostró cuando habló...

-estas loco – rió un poco – buenas noches – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico rubio ya estaba bajo las sabanas y dándole la espalda a Harry, el cual se golpeaba mentalmente mientras observaba con mirada perdida la espalda de Draco.

-tal vez ... – murmuró – si lo estoy...pero lo que te he dicho es verdad y no pienso cambiar de opinión – las últimas palabras las dijo un poco más fuerte – _te __amo Draco_ - esta frase a penas si se escuchó. Y con esto dicho el también se acostó y al momento de posar su cabeza sobre la almohada la chimenea se apagó, dejándoles a obscuras, sumidos en pensamientos y emociones. Ninguno de los dos concilió el sueño fácilmente ...

* * *

Sin notar que hacía o por donde caminaba llegó hasta el comedor en dónde comenzó su rutina monótonamente, se servía el desayuno pero no lo comía, sólo miraba al vacío mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo que había sucedido al despertarse ....

FlashBack

Cuando hubo abierto los ojos, notó que el rubio salía totalmente vestido y con mochila en mano para salir; él necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con Draco, así que se sentó, se estiró y bostezó, tratando de actuar naturalmente para no espantar al otro...

-Draco, sobre lo de anoche ... – volteó para encontrarse con una cuarto vacío sin ninguna presencia mas que la de él mismo – ..... demonios! Soy un idiota! No debí de haberle dicho nada ....soy un idiota – lo que había dicho con coraje ahora lo decía con melancolía. Se quedo en la misma posición durante un buen rato....

End FlashBack

No tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que había hecho después, es más ni siquiera estaba seguro de que trajera el uniforme pero no volteó a verse y tampoco volteaba a ver a nadie, ni siquiera al causante de su autismo, provocando miradas de preocupación por parte de sus compañeros de mesa y por cierta persona que le veía desde la mesa Slytherin, que por el momento no quería verle, pues eran demasiadas emociones opuestas chocando y provocándole escalofríos cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ellas, pero eso no implicaba no preocuparse por el otro, no lo demostraba pero las emociones que le traían confundido quedaron rezagadas al verle en el estado en que estaba, sabiendo que era por su culpa, aunque siendo el Slytherin que es no pensaba hacer nada por remediarlo.

Mientras que al otro lado del comedor se le hablaba al moreno pero este no les respondía, no es porque no les escuchara sino que las ganas de hablar se habían ido, así que sin más se paro de su asiento, preocupando aún más a sus compañeros y amigos, y salió de ahí. Draco tuvo el impulso de levantarse y seguirle pero su inseguridad ganó y quedó sentado viendo como se desaparecía el moreno por las puertas.

Tal vez chocó una o dos veces con alguien pero no impidió que este pudiera salir del castillo y el tan sólo ver los campos verdes le hicieron correr, a pesar de que disfrutaba la carrera, deseo tener en mano su escoba, este pensamiento hizo que sus ideas cambiaran un poco y en vez de seguir con su loca carrera hacia ningún lado en particular decidió correr hacia el estadio.

Agitado y con gotas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en su rostro, se dirigió hacia los vestidores con el único propósito de tomar una vieja escoba....

....Si uno entraba al estadio no vería nada fuera de lo común, pero si posabas tu vista en el cielo podrías ver un punto a lo lejos sin movimiento alguno. Este punto era Harry acostado sobre la escoba vieja, boca abajo, un escena como esta no era muy común pero nada en Harry era común. Tenía a su brazo derecho balanceándose de adelante para atrás y viceversa y el otro brazo se sujetaba fuertemente a la escoba para mantener el equilibrio y la estabilidad de la escoba, procurando no descuidarse por los fuertes vientos que venían de vez en cuando.

-He arruinado todo – en esos momentos sintió que los ojos le comenzaban a picar y trató de luchar pero no pudiendo controlarse una pequeña lágrima le ganó – me odio por ser tan impulsivo y no pensar en las consecuencias...

* * *

Pasaron dos días y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a verse, ni siquiera a mirarse, uno por deprimido y el otro por inseguro. De hecho en estos momentos los dos tenían la mirada baja mientras comían no atreviéndose a alzarla pues sabían que si lo hacían terminarían buscando al otro.

Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados por como estaba actuando Harry pero como este no quería hablar del tema dejaron de insistir y aunque el pelirrojo tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba no tomó cartas en el asunto, lo mismo iba para Hermione prefería que Harry le dijera que era lo que sucedía antes de sacar conclusiones.

Como era sábado Harry durmió hasta muy tarde, mejor dicho, hasta la hora de la comida en donde comió y lo mínimo para después salir a los campos de Hogwarts, vagando y observando el bonito atardecer que se formaba ante sus ojos. Era un atardecer parecido al del miércoles pasado, donde todo iba de maravilla; el pensar en esto, consecuentemente le trajo mas melancolía pero aún así se dedicó a ver el atardecer desde la rama de un árbol que sobresalía del bosque prohibido.

De pronto escuchó pasos y volteó presurosamente en busca de aquel que embargaba sus pensamientos pero grande fue su decepción cuando vio a la persona menos deseada pero algo le decía que debía estar con ella...

-Harry, te he estado buscando estos últimos días pero al parecer te desapareces cada vez que empiezo a buscarte, a caso te escondes de mí? – dijo con una empalagosa voz ....

* * *

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo ya que no encuentro por ningún lado a Harry – dijo la chica que antes traía el pelo de color rubio de pinta sucio y ahora lo traía de color negro, mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Harry? Le ha pasado algo malo? – La chica se encontraba en la biblioteca sin rastro de su novio, al parecer no quiso ir por que irían a hacer tarea en sábado por la tarde

-bueno realmente no sabría decir si es algo malo pero viniendo de Janszoon y sus caprichos yo digo que si – con el cabello negro y esa característica de parecer tener sorpresa daba una presencia gótica y escalofríante

-que hizo esa bruja!? ...sin ofender ..digo..bueno tu me entiendes – dijo la de cabellos cafés apresuradamente y mirando a todos lados por si alguien había escuchado su alteración previa, afortunadamente sólo había unos chicos de primero de Hufflepuff muy alejados de ellas

-verás todo comenzó el día que le seguí a medianoche por que iba vestida de una manera muy sospechosa, y como no me vio en la sala común leyendo pues decidí hacerlo, total, se encontró con esta chica Parkinson, intercambiaron materiales sospechosos, que supongo yo son ingredientes para pociones, en fin, regresó a la sala común de Ravenclaw, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la observaba, y sacó un libro, después a los dormitorios y lo dejó ahí, era un libro de maleficios. Al siguiente día no llegó a la primera hora de clases y como la clase terminó antes de la siguiente decidí ir a la sala, subí al dormitorio y la escuche diciendo que ya tenía todo junto con los cabellos de Harry y Malfoy y que nada podría salir mal cuando entró guardo un libro que tenía debajo de su cama y salió como si nada y ala parecer no se dio cuenta de que yo le vi, así que decidí ver de que se trataba el libro y esto es lo peor – hizo una breve pausa- era un libro de pociones de amor y tenía un separador en una de las tantas pociones... –aquí terminó el relato pero como la otra chica pensó que continuaría decidió hablar más- ahora lo que me confunde es que había dos libros distintos, uno de maleficios y otro de pociones de amor y no sé para que quiere los cabellos de Harry y Malfoy, digo si se para que los quiere pero no se cual es libro que utilizara en ambos casos

-es obvio que la poción de amor será para Harry y los maleficios para Malfoy, dime Luna hace cuanto de esto? – preguntó nerviosamente Hermione

-bueno, eso fue el jueves – dijo pensativamente y lentamente

-oh dios! Para estos momentos ya debe tenerla lista, no viste como se llamaba? Que es lo que hace? ..dios! eso es ilegal! – a pesar de que estaba un poco alterada no subió la voz -debemos decirle a alguien - por que no me has dicho antes? – esto último lo dijo con tono demandante

-estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas, además no pensé que fuera en serio, sólo que hoy le vi en mano dos botellitas en mano una rosa y la otra negra traté de seguirla durante el día pero se me perdió varias veces la última vez la vi salir de las mazmorras y el libro se llamaba "Amore Fortem" y la poción Cinturón de Afrodita – dijo con el tono mas calmado que tenía, cosa que desesperó a la otra – y lo que hace? Pues la verdad no sabría decirte por que Andrea volvió a entrar y tuve que fingir que buscaba un conejo verde

-que desgr...espera....un conejo verde? –preguntó Hermione a lo que la otra sólo levanto los hombros en forma de que no se le había ocurrido otra cosa – bueno eso no importa, ahora lo que hay que hacer es encontrar a Harry y tal vez a Malfoy y después probar que ella hizo la poción para que la expulsen, sí, eso haremos, andando - con eso la chica guardó sus cosas rápidamente para salir apresuradamente y con Luna siguiéndole a paso lento.

* * *

Las chicas ya se habían tardado demasiado y no encontraban por ningún lado a Harry, hasta que se le ocurrió a Hermione que tenía que utilizar el mapa y se decía a si misma que ojala no fuera muy tarde por que algunas pociones de amor el único antídoto era matar a la persona que tomo el brebaje o matar a la persona que lo había hecho u otros tipos de antídotos desagradables y como no sabía nada de esta poción quería llegar antes de que algo malo sucediera

Cuando tuvo en manos el mapa, localizó a Harry, vio que por desgracia estaba acompañada de Andrea y que se encontraban en las cercanía del lago y por lo que observó estaban muy juntitas las motitas que se encontraban en el mapa con el nombre de Harry y Andrea.

- Oh no! – fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a correr lo más rápido que podía

* * *

Durante la hora de la comida, Pansy vio con horror que Draco no tomó para nada jugo de calabaza, de hecho no tomo nada y comió poco y todo por culpa de Potter. Y con gran decepción decidió esperar al día siguiente.

Por otro lado a Draco se le quitó el apetito cuando vio que Harry se levantaba de su asiento mientras terminaba su copa de jugo de calabaza y salía a pasos lentos de ahí. Sabía que era por culpa, se lo repetía una y otra vez y sus sueños también se lo repetían pero tenía demasiado miedo, había muchas cosas en medio que le provocaban terror, desde el temor a que Harry le dijera que ya no sentía nada, por que se había tardado mucho en acercársele o que después de algún tiempo se había cansado de estar con él ya que sintió que le había dicho demasiado pronto esas palabras tan temidas, hasta el temor por su padre no quería ni pensar en lo que haría si descubriera que sentía un gran "cariño" por aquel que había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso tiempo atrás. Aunque en lo profundo sabía que su temor más grande era Harry y todavía no quería demostrar inseguridad frente a él, quería que lo viera de forma segura cuando repitiera esas palabras y que las dijera por que de verdad las sentía y por que de verdad le importaba, no que no lo hiciera en esos momentos pero ....había muchos peros todavía en su mente y no se decidía, necesitaba algo, pero no sabía que.

Al momento en que se paró de su asiento vio que la chica vulgar también lo hacía, observando que la chica traía un listón azul, al parecer de seda, en mano; esta le volteó a ver con esa cara de triunfo que no soportaba y que no entendía, aunque supuso que había visto como andaban los dos en estos días y sacó de conclusión de que ya no estaba con Harry y por eso se lo restregaba en la cara, en fin no queriendo hacer ningún escándalo salió del lugar antes que ella, no sin antes voltear a verla una vez más para enviarle una de sus miradas mas fulminantes pero lo que vio se lo impidió, la chica vulgar le había guiñado a Pansy la cual tenía una cara de decepción y derrota. Sin más apresuró el paso a las mazmorras con una cara de confusión y preocupación, ya que entendía que esas chicas no tenían nada que hacer juntas.

* * *

-Aléjate de él!!!! - fue lo primero que gritó la chica de cabello esponjado cuando llegó a las cercanías del lago y vio que la chica abrazaba a un muy dejado Harry. La chica de cabellos dorados volteó con una gran sonrisa triunfante en cara.

-que? Pero porque? Si Harry y yo somos novios, o no Harry? – preguntó la chica con la voz mas empalagosa que tenía

-si, Hermione no tienes por que alterarte de esa manera, sólo paso un lindo rato con la persona que más ...amo – Harry había volteado a verla con una sonrisa sincera y parecía que decía la verdad, sólo que sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que le hacía ver sus ojos de color esmeralda ahora parecían verde al estilo pasto seco, bueno ese fue el color que vio Hermione pues hacían juego con el pasto en donde estaban sentados, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo ver que la chica ya le había dado la poción, sino que ella sabía que Harry amaba a un dolor de cabeza, léase Draco Malfoy y además la última palabra no salió muy fácilmente.

-si claro – lo dijo con el tono más sarcástico que podía y después volteó a ver a la chica que seguía abrazando a Harry mientras le veía, y le dijo – voy a hacer que te expulsen Janszoon por lo que has hecho, es obvio que Harry no te ama, y esta prohibido usar pociones de amor y créeme que la expulsión no va a hacer lo peor – la chica a la que se había dirigido perdió su confianza con lo último que le había dicho y se aferró mas a Harry el cual se conservaba inmóvil durante la plática antes de tomar palabra.

-Hermione, no seas tonta, ella no me ha dado nada, te apetece dar una vuelta? – le dijo a la chica que tenía a su lado mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la misma a ponerse de pie y que con gusto aceptó mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Harry.

-Claro vamos, por que tu amiga me ha molestado levantándome falsos – y con esto los dos chicos partieron dejando a una furiosa Hermione y a una apenas llegada Luna.

A pesar de que la chica estaba furiosa alcanzó a ver cuando se tomaron de las manos, que ambos tenían un listón azul atado a sus muñecas y dedujo que tenía que ver con la poción, Cinturón de Afrodita. Tendría que investigar esta noche, pero antes tenía que hacer algo y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de la chica que seguía viendo con expresión soñadora a la pareja que se alejaba.

* * *

-podrías llamar a Draco Malfoy? – dijo calmadamente la pelinegra a un niño de primer curso que le vio con desconfianza

-por que habría de hacerlo? - contestó altaneramente el chico

-por que se más encantamientos y maldiciones que tú y no queremos que yo practique contigo o si? – dijo a la vez que tomaba su varita de una de sus orejas y la colocaba en la punta de la nariz del que tenía enfrente.

-...para empezar el no va a querer ver a una...a una.. bueno a ti – contestó nerviosamente mientras veía para todos lados buscando la ayuda de alguien

-dile que el asunto tiene que ver con el negro, verde y rojo – a esto el chico se le quedo viendo raro, estaba acostumbrada a que lo hicieran así que sólo espero a que el chico se metiera. Espero un buen rato antes de que se abriera la puerta y revelara a un confuso Draco Malfoy.

* * *

-Disculpa Draco...Loony Lovegood te busca, dijo que...era un asunto que tenía que ver con negro, verde y rojo

Draco que se encontraba frente al fuego de manera pensativa, fue interrumpido por este chico insolente, peor después, de que le dijo de Loony y sobre lo de negro verde y rojo ya que le confundió de sobremanera. El chico se fue de ahí, cuando el rubio hizo un además con una mano para que se fuera , cosa que hizo gustosamente. Asoció todos los colores con todas las cosas imaginables y como se trataba de la chica Loony pues vendría siendo algo raro y nada común, poco después se dijo que él no tenía nada que ver con la chica, así que dejó esos pensamientos por la paz y reanudó sus pensamientos que tenía momentos antes, es decir pensaba en Harry...Ahí fue donde relacionó todo, se paró de su asiento y corrió "literalmente" hasta la entrada

La chica al verle comenzó a caminar y el otro manteniendo la distancia también empezó a hacerlo; para ser sinceros el chicos se moría de nervios, sentía que la chica le conduciría con Harry y todo lo malo quedaría atrás y continuarían como estaban pero su parte insegura quería preguntar a donde irían, y como la parte insegura era mas grande que la esperanza decidió preguntar antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

-A donde demonios vamos? No tenías que hablar conmigo sobre...Potter? por que es sobre Potter no? – dijo esto con mucha inseguridad, mas no lo mostr

-si, es sobre él, pero creo que no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo, de hecho te llevo con Hermione ella te explicara todo

-la san...Granger? ha sucedido algo malo? – preguntó alarmado, esto si que lo mostro

-tal vez .... – dijo tratando de mantener el suspenso

Hermione se encontraba en lo más escondido de la biblioteca, donde pocos alumnos pasaban en la semana y considerando que era sábado y en la tarde pues como que no muchos se encontraban por ahí, bueno de hecho nadie. Ese fue el lugar a donde llegaron los dos chicos, y donde sólo uno se quedó.

-Loony no me ha dicho nada, espero que tú al menos puedas articular mas de dos oraciones – dijo algo irritado ya que si Granger le había hablado es por que ya sabía lo que ocurría con Harry y le molestaba que mas personas lo supieran pues el todavía ni siquiera lo aceptaba. Además no le caía muy bien que digamos pero todo fuera por saber de Harry.

-necesito que me ayudes.. – antes de que pudiera continuar, Draco le interrumpió...

-por que habría de ayudarte?

-podrías dejarme terminar -continuó algo desesperada – gracias- dijo cuando el otro no contestó nada y se sentó – verás, quiero que me ayudes a romper una poción de amor - con esta frase dicha el rubio subió ambas cejas de forma confusa - específicamente romper una poción de amor que se le ha dado a Harry – la chica espero la reacción del rubio pero espero bastante ya que el rubio no parecía haber captado sus palabras

-QUE? –tenían suerte de que no había nadie en esos momentos – pe...pe..pero cómo? No, espera, a ver, como sucedió, quién a que hora...a ver QUE?

-tranquilo, necesito que te calmes para poder contarte todo ...vamos inhala, exhala

-No necesito que me ayudes a respirar sangresucia! - trató de controlarse frente a la mejor amiga de Harry pero en esos momentos necesitaba sacar todo la confusión y rabia y todos los sentimientos que le habían abordado en estos últimos días.

-si crees que con esa actitud pienso ayudarte, estas muy equivocado! De hecho, pensaba hacer esto por Harry pero si piensas ser grosero conmigo ni lo sueñes, prefiero que se quede con Andrea que contigo!

-pues no la nece...espera Andrea? Andrea Janszoon? Esa ...esa....esa ...Merlín! No tengo palabras para describirla, Demonios!, ella fue quien se la administró, con razón la he visto demasiada confiada – esto último lo dijo más para si mismo que para Hermione. Esto sí que le hizo recapacitar y ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca, quería a Harry a su lado y de nadie más, lo quería para él y él quería ser de Harry. Y con los pensamientos mas claros que en estos últimos días se dirigió a la chica que seguía esperando por su respuesta – Merlín! Tal vez estoy a punto de decir algo de lo cual me voy a arrepentir después pero es que Harry.....lamento haberte llamado sangresucia y no sólo esta vez sino todas las anteriores y me gustaría hacer una especie de tregua para que nos ayudemos a quitarle a Harry de las garras de esa vulgar!

-de acuerdo, ahora antes que nada debo decirte todos los detalles ....

La chica le contó todo, hasta la parte en donde vio partir a Harry de la mano de Andrea, esta parte le dolió mucho, a sabiendas de que Harry le quería a él y no a ella, además Harry se lo había dicho cuando no estaba bajo la influencia de ninguna poción, él se lo dijo sinceramente cosa que le alegro un poco pero aún así el enojo le invadía poco a poco y ahora debía encontrar ese maldito libro y además asesinar a Pansy por querer hacer lo mismo con él.....

* * *

NA: Si que me he tardado, sorry y no es por que no tuviera la inspiración, fue por que no había tenido tiempo de escribir he estado haciendo de cachitos e cachitos :P Además ya no falta mucho para que termine este fic....si, es triste le tome mucho cariño jejeje ya que me vinieron infinidad de ideas con este fic :D claro que no todas las lleve a cabo en fin ...reviews:

**Murtilla:** Jeje que bueno que te gusto el capis anterior, en lo personal pense que no les gustaría a muchs en fin, chibi-murti tienes razón, Draco ha estado muy inactivo pero el primer lemon que haga lo veras en acción con todo y latigazos jejeje bueno eso espero :P wueno y ojala que en este fic te haya quedado claro quien era jeje es que uno podría reconocer a Luna si la hubiera descrito como era pero era el chiste, causar intriga además yo pienso que se vería mejor en negro jejeje gracias por tu review! Murtilla y a ti tmb Chibi-Murti!!

**luzy snape:** Creo que me volví a tardar en actualizar sorry!! Trtare de no hacerlo...aunque para que hago promesas que no voy a cumplir ¬¬ en fin me disculpare contigo cada vez que me tarde jeje bueno y no sólo contigo, sino con tods Bueno, me alegra que te hayan gustado los ultimos cuatro capis y sobre las chicas no te preocupes, Hermione y Draco no lo van a permitir. Gracias por tu review!

**Paula Moonlight** : bueno sip se arriesgó jejeje digo, tal vez no lo dijo muy seguro, ya sabs, por la respuesta del otro pero algo es algo :P Gracias por mandarme tu review :P y sobre lo de pues no sé, me costó mucho trabajo publicarlos aki y en la pagina de faby-chan jeje tu que me recomiendas?

**Liwk:** Sip a mi también me lo recordó ya que lo escribir jeje en fin me encantaría que estas malvadas no hiceran nada pero le quise poner mas sabor al fic jejeje bueno sería la típica malvada de tenelovela pero me agrada jeje, mi primera telenovela nada mas me falta buscar quien se ofrece para representar los papeles jejeje (la que se cree productora ¬¬) En fin ojala que te haya gustado el fic

**Satsuki:** mmm pues resolviendo tu duda, pues Tom y Harry no fueron parejas de hecho podría decirse que lo derrotó en su año anterior, espero que la haya resuelto :P y sino puedes preguntar de nuevo : ) Ojala que te haya gustado el capi y ademas no me falta mucho para terminar buenoe so digo ahora pero quien sabe, ya que tengo el final pero solo tengo que llegar a él. Gracias por el review!

**Amaly Malfoy:** Me halagas :D nunca había recibidp un comentario como el tuyo y te lo agradezco infinitamente :D Gracias! Y Espero que no sufras mucho pues ya comenzó la guerra jeje de todas formas no te preocupes, aquí ganan los buenos :D (wueno a mi me gustan lso finales felices) Gracias de nuevo!

**Elian:** que bueno que te encanta y me encanta que me consideres como una buena escritora :D me halagas : ) muchas grax! Ojala que te haya gustado este capis y espero otro review de casualidad jeje :D

**Lexus:** Yo estoy bien grax! Ocupada y estresada pero bien! :D y epsero que tu o estes como yo, a excepción de lo de bien ya que no me gustaría saber que te dio un infarto :P. Creeme que tu reivew me animó muhco a continuar y subir este capis este fin de semana muchas grax! Espero que te haya gustado este caps a pesar de que es el inicio de que los chios comenzaran asufrir, tal vez a Harry no se le note pero Draco si lo hara notar ..pobrecillo ... bueno pero habrá final feliz :P y te prometo pagar mi próxima cuenta, lease como capis, pronto. Grax1 por el review!


	15. Pesadilla

NA: Oh My God se que me tarde muuucchooo (Vrag susurra: nueve meses casi diez) en poder continuar con este fic, en serio me disculpo para aquells personas que esperaban la actualización en serio de rodillas pido disculpas…, se que no tengo excusas…bueno tal vez una me dio mucha flojera seguir con esto durante mis periodos de escuela pero como ahora ya acabe y no tengo nada que hacer y como que me llegó la flamita de la inspiración, gracias a los reviews, decidí continuar…así que espero y disfruten este capitulo…ya sólo me falto uno más.

Ah extrañe escribir esto …Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, damn it! Y por supuesto esto es SLASH! H/D ..sólo que les debo el lemon para el siguiente capitulo soooorryyy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-Habla – dijo un bastante enfurecido Draco una vez que entro en una de las tantas mazmorras vacías

.-Hablar..de que Draco? – ella pensaba que no había manera alguna de que Draco se enterara de lo que había hecho, a quien engañaba, sabía muy bien que es lo que quería el chico que tenía enfrente

.-No juegues conmigo Parkinson, créeme que estoy a punto de enviarte al olvido - Su mirada estaba llena de fuego, la tenía acorralada en la pared y el rechinar de dientes que hacía inconscientemente no ayudo mucho a que la chica mantuviera la calma.

.-Esta bien! Lo admito me puse de acuerdo con Janszoon para lo de una poción…sólo que a mi no me funciono como a ella – dijo algo temerosa la chica

.-Quiero la poción – volvió a hablar fríamente, lleno de odio

.-Toma pero promete que no me harás daño – dijo la chica mientras sacaba una botellita con un liquido color rosa

.-Vamos Pansy, me conoces mejor que eso – le arrebató la poción de las manos y la observo con cuidado – sabes cuál es el antídoto? - preguntó mientras le volteaba a ver con la mirada mas penetrante posible

.-no, no lo sé, no me dijo nada – dijo con toda la sinceridad posible, y de hecho no lo sabía, la chica sólo le dio lo que quería, de hecho es mucho mejor así pues ya que no habría problema de que se le saliera en caso de hubiera funcionado la poción

.-Segura, Pansy? – insistió el otro, necesitaba el antídoto, necesitaba a Harry

.-Si! Lo juro Draco – decía la verdad

.-Mas te vale, Pansy querida – lo último lo dijo con todo el desprecio posible – porque si me entero de que me has mentido en lo más mínimo te juro que no me voy a detener para lanzarte un Avada - y sin mas se retiro, no quería estar cerca de ella ni un minuto más, ya se encargaría de ella después, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, dirigirse al séptimo piso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No le importaba si tenía que mover mar y cielo, tendría que hacer lo necesario para poder ayudar a Harry, lo malo es que lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que regresaran Luna y Malfoy. A la primera se le asigno la tarea de buscar el libro de nuevo y que si lo obtenía se verían en el séptimo piso, en la sala de los Menesteres, mientras que a Malfoy le tocaba investigar todo lo que podía de Parkinson para saber si les serviría de algo, claro también quedó de verse con él en séptimo piso, una vez que acabara con su tarea.

Ella por su parte había decidido adelantarse al cuarto, pero cuando llegó hasta ahí, sintió que la persona que debía encontrar el cuarto era Malfoy pues parecía que quería encontrar el antídoto lo mas pronto posible y tal vez con esos deseos tan grandes podrían hasta conseguir el libro sin necesidad de que Luna lo trajera.

Dejó un poco sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, se puso en alerta por si era un profesor pero se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia ella.

.-Tengo la poción, bueno al menos ya no me podrán hacer daño, estúpida Janszoon creyó que se iba a deshacer de mi tan fácil, ja! – dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba la botella a Hermione, quien la examinó por un momento y guardarla antes de hablar

.-Conseguiste algo de información?

.-Lamentablemente no, la tonta no sabía nada- en serio que lo lamentaba

.-Bueno eso no importa – Draco la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza – necesito que hagas algo más, necesito que desees con todas tus fuerzas encontrar el libro que utilizó Janszoon y que desees poder hacer el antídoto.

Realmente Draco no quería preguntar que demonios era todo eso que decía Granger, además era obvio que quería encontrar el maldito libro y hacer el maldito antídoto, no quería perder a Harry, no cuando sabía que su felicidad estaba a tan sólo un paso.

.-Bien! – Hermione le despertó de sus pensamientos cuando gritó a la vez que se encaminaba hacia una puerta que realmente no había visto ahí cuando llegó

.-Que es..? – dijo mientras seguía Hermione

.-La sala de los Menesteres. Vamos, entremos

Draco, ciertamente nunca había estado ahí, jamás supo de la existencia de este cuarto pero le sorprendió ver ahí una gran mesa en medio del cuarto con un caldero y varios ingredientes en ella y alrededor de la mesa había varios estantes que contenían material para pociones pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un pedestal de madera, encima de este se encontraba un libro y al parecer Hermione pensó lo mismo que él pues en menos de lo que se parpadea ellos ya estaban ahí, examinando la página que tenían frente a ellos

.-De haber sabido que era tan fácil encontrar el libro hubiera venido de inmediato aquí – dijo la chica mientras leía atentamente las instrucciones de la poción Amore Domiret– Cinturón de Afrodita

.-Mira el antídoto no es tan difícil, de hecho es más fácil de lo que imagine – comentó Draco

.-En ese caso manos a la obra – respondió la otra mientras observaba los materiales que tenía en la mesa

Pronto los dos estaban sumidos en hacer el aceite que Draco se tenía que untar en los labios, siguiendo las instrucciones que venían al reverso de la página principal

A punto de terminar con lo susodicho alguien entró en el cuarto, era Luna que se veía mas desorientada de lo normal

.-Lamento no haber traído el libro pero verán lo mas increíble paso cuando venía con este en las manos, Puf! desapareció y me puse a buscarlo de nuevo sólo que no tuve éxito alguno – la chica parecía emocionada ya que abría mas sus ojos con cada palabra

.-Ah..no te preocupes Luna ya lo encontramos, de hecho estamos a punto de terminar con el antídoto

.-Oh! – su boca mostraba una gran "O"

Draco pensó que esta chica realmente era extraña pero no se molestó en pensar más allá, con suerte para mañana tendría de vuelta a Harry pues al parecer el aceite tenía que reposar durante doce horas. Su corazón latía rápidamente, en serio que no quería esperar tanto tiempo pero no le quedaba de otra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al siguiente día despertó con bastante ánimo, sentía que era el día perfecto para regresar con Harry y después de que todo volviera a la normalidad se vengarían juntos de la tonta esa y vivirían felices para siempre. Todo esto se lo imaginó con música y movimientos, claro, se veía como si lo hubiera dibujado un niñito en su mente pero aún así se veía bastante bien, así que con el mejor humor posible tomo lo necesario, una pequeña botellita con el aceite y una pequeña daga especial para cortar seda que el cuarto le había proporcionado la noche anterior.

Draco y Hermione llegaron al acuerdo de que todavía no entregarían a las chicas hasta que obtuvieran su venganza, así que la chica iba a encontrar el mejor de los castigos o mejor dicho, la mejor poción para castigarlas, sobre todo a Janszoon.

El rubio no tardo mucho en llegar al comedor pero como no vio a su objetivo en el lugar, decidió ir a su mesa y esperar el momento apropiado para llevar a cabo su magnifico plan, bueno no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara con el moreno pero sabía que en el momento se le ocurriría algo.

Comenzó su delicioso desayuno, tomo un pan tostado y empezó a untarle algo de mermelada, lo hacía con cuidado y lentitud, ya que volteaba cada segundo hacia la puerta. De pronto su tarea se vio horriblemente destruida, su pan tostado cayó vilmente sobre la mesa pues esperaba ver a un Harry completamente solo, pero no, tenía que venir con Andrea y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que se veían totalmente felices el uno con el otro, eso, hizo hervir su sangre.

_.-Control Draco, control, es la poción, no es él, es la poción, recuerda, es la poción_ – pensó mientras daba grandes inhalaciones, tratando de calmarse para poder seguir con su desayuno – _en unos momentos todo esto acabara_ – se reafirmó una vez más y con esto empezó su desayuno…

Realmente no quería voltear, en serio que no quería, pero fue demasiado tarde y se golpeo mentalmente por haberlo hecho pues la "pareja" se estaba alimentando mutuamente, una escena bastante repugnante para su gusto, arruinándole por completo su desayuno y su hermoso día. Y aunque se recordara una y otra vez que era la poción no podía impedir la ráfaga de celos que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

Draco quería ser la persona que lo alimentara tan coquetamente y quería que Harry coqueteara con él de regreso, quería ser la persona que se besara con él después de cada risa, quería ser la persona sentado casi encima de Harry, quería ser la persona que lo hiciera reír, quería ser la persona que él estuviera abrazando, en si quería ser la persona que estuviera con él todo el tiempo. Ahora más que nunca, Draco sintió que debía estar con Harry no importando nada ni nadie, estaba enamorado y haría lo que fuera para recuperarlo.

Con todo y celos se paró de su lugar decidiendo que esperaría afuera hasta que Harry saliera del comedor. Sintió que no debía de esperar mucho, pero fue todo lo contrario ya casi no había gente en el comedor y la pareja seguía adentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba mas que alterada, tal vez esa no era la palabra correcta para enfatizar su estado de ánimo pero se le podía ver a simple vista que la chica se encontraba molesta, la razón, muy simple, según Ron, Harry no llegó en toda la noche, uno diría que ya se tendrían que haber acostumbrado pero ella sabía perfectamente con quien había pasado la noche, y le enervaba en su totalidad pues Harry no estaba ahí por su propia voluntad y la otra chica se había salido con la suya, en estos casos prefería que su amigo se quedara mil veces con Draco, al menos sería reciproco. Ya lo regañaría cuando llegara al comedor, no le faltaba mucho para hacerlo.

.-Por cierto, donde te metiste anoche? – Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras seguían caminando – y por que tienes esa cara? Te pareces a Crookshanks

.-oh…cierto no te he contado – tan ensimismada estaba con todo lo de Harry que se le olvido decirle a Ron.

La historia no era muy larga, así que cuando hubieron llegado al comedor ya había terminado de decirla

.-wow eso sí es estar obsesionado, aún así, no crees que es mejor? Digo, al menos Malfoy no entrará en nuestras vidas

.-cómo puedes ser tan egoísta Ronald? Sabes que Harry no quiere estar con esa horrible chica – respondió indignada

.-a quién le llamas horrible Granger? Espero que no a mí, pues tú y yo sabemos que la no agraciada eres tú – la chica saltó sobre su asiento mientras se giraba lentamente y observar a la tal Andrea agarrada firmemente del brazo de Harry

.-oye pero quien demonios te crees? – que bueno que Hermione tenía respaldo

.-Vamos Weasley sabes que es verdad, admítelo – dijo socarronamente la chica

.-Hermione es mucho más mujer que tú, arpía mal nacida – ese pequeño comentario molestó bastante a la arpía, mientras que Harry sólo observaba.

.-Que mal educado, pero igual no me sorprende, viniendo de una familia como la tuya no creo que sepas diferenciar las cosas buenas de la vida, vamos Harry sentémonos en otro lugar – jaló a Harry hacia su mesa, no importara donde se fuera a sentar al fin y al cabo ella había colocado un pequeño hechizo en Harry, el cual le ayudaba a beber su poción, es decir no importara que copa agarrara Harry para tomar su típico jugo de calabaza la poción se agregaría al líquido, bueno también fue gracias a uno de los elfos domésticos que hay en la cocina, a quien engaño diciendo que era una poción medicinal para Harry, que según estaba enfermo. Para ella la vida no podía estar mejor, todo el día de ayer se la había pasado con Harry, incluyendo la noche, dándole el toque final a su gran triunfo sobre Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-Potter!

Por fin había salido del comedor, ahora solo tenía que besarlo, si, Draco Malfoy iba a besar a Harry Potter en público…bueno no realmente, siendo el cobarde que es, aunque pensó que sería una gran historia para el profeta, en fin…

.-Potter! Podrías detenerte por un maldito segundo! – volvió a llamar pues al parecer no lo escuchó o simplemente lo ignoró, aunque esta vez si volteó y cuando Draco obtuvo la oportunidad decidió actuar- Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente

.-que demonios crees que haces? – fue una especie de respuesta, sólo que no venía de Harry sino de su acompañante, la cual había pasado desapercibida para Draco.

.-Oh, estas aquí – murmuró decepcionado. En serio que se sentía decepcionado pues en su cabeza sólo había visto a Harry jamás a su acompañante, y ya que lo pensaba, iba a ser un problema que la chica estuviera ahí todo el tiempo

.-Obvio que estoy aquí, no seas estúpido ya que de ahora en adelante a donde Harry vaya yo iré pues nuestro amor es inseparable y no tiene límites, verdad amor? – parecía que la sonrisa se le iba a salir de la cara y los ojos tampoco parecían caber en la cuenca de lo brillosos que estaban, claro, metafóricamente hablando.

.-Tienes toda la razón, como siempre linda - dijo un Harry sonriente

Para Draco todo esto le daba ganas de vomitar…una vez mas se recordó que todo era culpa de la poción.

.-Dejando de lado todas las cursilerías Harry, necesito hablar contigo – jamás se le escucharía suplicar a n Malfoy, así que sus ojos lo hicieron por él y al parecer parecía que funcionaba pues los ojos de Harry por un momento cambiaron de color, el problema fue la chica presente

.-Pero si no tenemos tiempo, de hecho tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer verdad amor?

.-Cierto linda, será mejor que nos demos prisa – y con esto los dos siguieron con sus pasos dejando a Draco solo, sumido en el coraje y los celos.

Aunque no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente…

Todo el día estuvo siguiendo a la pareja, todas las veces trato de alejar a Harry de Andrea pero no tuvo ningún éxito y decidió darse por vencido e irse a dormir un poco, por ese día al menos, cuando Harry le quito todas las energías para seguir ese día.

FLASHBack -----

La pareja había salido a dar una vuelta por los campos de Hogwarts, un poco molesta por que Draco los había estado entreteniendo demasiado, bueno en sí la que se encontraba eufórica era Andrea pero Harry bajo los efectos de la poción también adquirió el coraje que tenía su acompañante, un coraje falso. Ya entrada la tarde decidieron regresar, bueno no tanto como decidieron sino que Andrea decidió, en fin, en su regreso fue cuando Draco los abordó y como el plan de que quiero hablar contigo no funcionaba el chico decidió atacar directamente a los labios del moreno, haciéndolo sutilmente pues si la chica se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, haría algo drástico y echaría a perder su oportunidad de estar con Harry.

Cuando lo tuvo en la mira corrió directamente a los brazos del otro, literalmente pues el otro no hizo movimiento alguno…mientras tanto el rubio le hablaba al oído un poco alto para que la otra también escuchara

.-Recuerdas Harry? No hace mucho estábamos aquí abrazados besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana – sutilmente se despego del moreno y sus manos tomaron las otras, en el proceso de hacer esto, tomó el listón que tenía Harry en su muñeca listo para ser arrancado, al diablo con la daga que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y ya en el momento en que uniera sus labios untados del aceite con los labios del otro lo arrancaría, no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera se acercaba más y más, todo parecía ir bien hasta que …

.-Harry! Aléjate de él en este mismo instante – la chica había despertado del shock que tuvo cuando escuchó hablar al rubio de los abrazos y besos e impidió el acto

Sin ningún titubeo Harry lo empujo lejos de él, cosa que desorientó a Draco

.-Harry dile a ese idiota que ya no quieres nada con él que lo desprecias que te da asco que lo odias! Vamos díselo – y como era de esperarse el moreno lo dijo tal y como la chica lo había dicho …

End FLASHBack -----

En sí fue algo que lo deprimió bastante y trato de convencerse todo el camino hasta su cuarto que era la poción la que había hablado, obvio que eso no impidió el dolor que sintió al ver a un Harry enojado y con cara de asco diciéndole esas palabras tan espantosas… Sabía que se lo merecía

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron dos días sin ninguna misión afirmativa todas acababan en lo mismo, que Harry le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir y toda la culpa la tenía esa caprichosa, testaruda, obsesionada, loca de Janszoon, así que decidió buscar ayuda por otros medios.

.-No funciona nada Granger, nada! – espetó el rubio cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con la chica

.-Es que no lo intentas lo suficiente – al parecer la chica no pudo responder, sino que su novio lo hizo por ella

.-Que no lo intento Weasley? Ya perdí la maldita cuenta y todos mis intentos terminan en lo mismo…y no creo soportarlo – a pesar de que lo último fue un lamento murmurado la rabia seguía ahí. – hasta el momento, Potter es lo único valioso que tengo en mi maldita vida, bueno tenía…pero quiero recuperar eso y decirle que yo también me preocupo por él… que yo también estoy enamorado de él… soy un idiota debí de haberle dicho antes lo que sentía, pero me sentía inseguro…ahora el camino maltrecho por donde veníamos se separó y cada día se separa más, lo veo más inalcanzable conforme pasan los minutos – los otros dos no sabían que hacer, jamás habían visto al rubio en ese estado de desesperación y sufrimiento. Paso un buen rato antes de que alguien hablara, unos porque no sabían que decirle o que hacer y el otro por vergüenza al darse cuenta de que había estado hablando de algo muy personal con las personas que siempre había despreciado.

Ron sintió lástima por el chico que tenía enfrente y a pesar de que todavía no le agradaba mucho la idea de tenerlo de su lado decidió ayudarlo…

.-Te ayudaremos

.-Si no te preocupes Malfoy – también la chica salió del silencio

Y como si le hubiera caído una cubeta de agua helada, el chico sintió el agradecimiento correr por sus venas

.-gra… gracias – su cabello totalmente libre de gel cayó sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos por completo al momento de agachar ligeramente la cabeza para poder disimular el color de sus mejillas

.-esto es lo que haremos….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un nuevo día llegó y ahora sí, ese sería el día en que recuperaría lo que perdió con la ayuda de Granger, Weasley y Lovegood; su plan se llevaría a cabo después de la comida, teniendo que esperar a que la pareja se retirara. Cuando eso sucedió el plan tomó curso.

Una chica de Ravenclaw, junto con Luna empezó a retrazar a Janszoon con algo de un libro que le había prestado y que necesitaba urgentemente pero le haría ver a Andrea que si dejaba a Harry sería más rápida en ir por el libro y entregárselo, según lo que sabía Draco, así que a Janszoon no le iba a quedar otra más que decirle a Harry que lo alcanzaría después y para deleite de Draco así sucedió cuando vio que tomaron caminos separados…

_.-parece que le costó a la arpía dejar libre a Harry por unos momentos_ – pronto Draco se paró lentamente de su lugar al igual que los dos chicos de Gryffindor, los cuales irían tras Janszoon mientras él iría tras Harry, una vez que Lovegood le mandara decir que Andrea se vería con él en diez minutos en el cuarto de la torre

Los de Gryffindor se encargarían de detener a Janszoon, así que cuando vio la señal de Luna de que ya había hecho su parte se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la torre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al parecer Harry no había cambiado la contraseña del cuarto, había corrido el riesgo de que lo hubiera hecho, sin más preámbulos se encaminó por el pasillo que lo conduciría al cuarto. Con cada paso su corazón latía más y más rápido, sus manos temblaban haciendo la tarea de untarse los labios con el aceite más difícil, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse conforme se acercaba… y con una mano sudorosa y temblorosa abrió la puerta.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama cuando él entro, pero le volteó a ver con una cara carente de emoción alguna y habló de igual manera…

.-Tu no deberías estar aquí, dónde está Andrea? – lentamente se paró y encaró al rubio que se encontraba ahora a un paso de él

.-No puede venir, esta ocupada – el rubio ya tenía una mano en el bolsillo donde tenía firmemente la daga, lista para cortar seda

.-Andrea me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ti – contestó el moreno haciendo el intento de moverse, pero Draco fue más rápido que él y unió sus labios a la vez que tomaba la muñeca aprisionada por el listón, cortándolo por la mitad. Viéndose librado de la tarea del listón tomo con sus manos la cara de Harry, profundizando más el beso.

Como había anhelado volver a besar al moreno…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NA: se que escribí a un Draco fuera de carácter pero me gusta que sea así :P en fin una vez más lamento la tardanza y debo decirles que el siguiente capis es el final buaaa! …al menos habrá algo de lemon :D en cierta forma (una forma muy torcida) extraño escribir ese tipo de escenas …bueno pasemos a los maravillosos Reviews:

**Lexus:** Me tarde muchisimo en escribir la continuación por favor no mueras por favor! Me sentiria muy mal si pasara algo así y pues lo siento me tarde mucho TT no tengo excusa alguna, bueno pero te puedo decir que a pesar del tiempo lo sigo intentando :P ojala que te haya gustado el capi, no tiene mucha acción pero todo se compensara en el siguiente cap i promise! Los chicos superaran sus traumas de una forma muy plancetera jiji :P

**Elian:** Tendras la oportunidad de vengarte de Andrea en el siguiente capitulo muajajaja cof..en fin solo puedo decirte que mil gracias otra vez por tu review, ojala me sigas considerando buena escritora ;) y pues como que también te debo una disculpa por tardarme tanto sorry!

**GabyKinomoto**: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic, ojala lo sigas hasta que acabe. Osea para el siguiente caps .. Jeje bueno espero que el antídoto para la poción te haya gustado. Sorry por la tardanza y Thanks! Por el super comentario que hiciste al final de tu review o porque me siento asi jajaja puf! Una cosa es sentir y otra cosa es serlo, maldita realidad jeje :D

**Amaly Malfoy**: Gracias por el tan maravilloso comentario o siempre me hacen sentir bien pero por bien que me sienta no puedo quitarme la culpa…pues tarde mucho en actualizar, sorry TT ah y creeme la idea de los mortifagos no suena tan mal jeje pero les vamos a dar algo peor a esa chica.

**Luzy Snape**: Siento el retraso, i´m sooo sorry …aunque espero y te haya gustado este caps, aunque lo mas bonito esta en el siguiente ya que aquí el que sufrió Draco que tiende mucho en el caps a tirarse al drama pero si sentia mal, yo lo se y sobre las chicas, bueno dejemosle en que pagaran caro lo que hicieron :D

**Murtilla**: Thanks! Tus comentarios siempre me levantan el animo jeje también los de chibi-murti, que por cierto no deben preocuparse sufrirán, ya lo verán muajaja, aún así una mega disculpa porque me tarde mucho en actualizar :P y chibi-murti lamento desilusionarte pero no creo que queden muy bien los latigazos en el lemon del siguiente capitulo aunque habrá una mención en tu honor ;)

**Amidala Granger: **Que gran sonrisa me saca tu review cada vez que lo leo, me agrada tu forma de escribir ;) ah y no te preocupes la felicidad de Andrea le duro poco muajaja y veras que también sufrirá en el prox capitulo :D

**Verotto**: Me sorprendió ver uno de tus reviews en el capitulo anterior :P igual creo que te sorprenderá ver la actualización del fic nnU en fin gracias por el comentario siempre tan lindo ah y no te preocupes se lo que es que la school y la vida social te quiten el tiempo, mejor no digo nada :P respecto a eso

**Ifal**: En serio que me encantó tu comentario, es de mis favs, pues como veras el lemon es algo que me cuesta mucho hacer y saber que les gusta es super Wow para mi o para el proximo caps le voy a echar ganas para escribirlo, ya que tu comentario me ha inspirado… espero y no suene tan extraño lo que estoy escribiendo :P Y Thanks! Gaby por leer tmb mi fic, ah! y gracias por comprender TT

**Malena:** Espero que este caps haya cumplido con tus expectativas con lo del que sucederá entre Harry y Draco pues a Harry le falta poco para que diga adios a su carrera nocturna, si se le puede llamar así :P Thanks!

**Hermita**: Me siento muy mal contigo -- creo que te debo una disculpa del tamaño del universo porque si un mes es mucho no me imagino diez ..soy de lo peor …aún así me pone de buenas tu review por el simple hecho de que dice que mi fic es muy bueno, aunque yo no lo creo, en fin muchas gracias de todo corazón :D

**Ariadna-creta**: Saludos desde México-city también :D (sio, soy chilanga, aunque originalmente soy queretana nn) y perdona por la tardanza nn en serio que si!. .. Pasando a otra cosa :P déjame decirte que el primer review que me mandaste es uno de mis favoritos, tu comentario me emociono muchísimo pues captaste la esencia adolescente que envuelve a los personajes OoO no has pensado en ser psicóloga? En serio me gusto mucho tu comentario, gracias a tu amiga que te lo recomendó y gracias por dejarme un review tan constructivo :D

**Tere Potter**: Me da gusto saber que sigas tan de cerca este fic, en serio gracias por tu mail me inspiró como no tienes idea :P pues si no hubiera sido por el mail no lo hubiera terminado tan pronto…me hubiera tardado un poquito, digo tampoco otros diez meses pero bueno mejor me callo :D Ojala que te siga gustando y gracias por tus comentarios constructivos de los reviews.. me agrado que te hayas quedado asi OoO cuando empezaste a leerlo :P

**Rachel**: Gracias por decidirte a mandarme un review, aunque sea para presionar, creeme me ayudo a continuar con la historia :P ojala que te siga encantando a pesar de que me haya tardado tanto :D

**JuliaSakura**: Que bueno que te gusta mi telenovela :P, asi la veo yo, lista para salir en la tele …ah ojala eso fuera vdd en fin ojala que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo :D

**Shakia-Yavanna**: Me alegra que hayas mandado tu review a pesar de que pasara mucho tiempo…de hecho fue de los reviews que me presiono para seguir escribiendo, gracias pues había olvidado cuanto disfrutaba el escribir, gracias :D

**Inocent muggle**: En serio espero que este fic haya cumplido con tus expectativas porque tu comentario me ayudo en ciertas partes del fic, supongo que puedes adivinar cuales :P Y me gustaría lidiar contigo sobre lo del imperdonable :D tu sabes podemos llegar a un acuerdo con eso de que me tarde mucho para continuar :P

Y bueno **Jean**, no creo que leas la contestación de tu review en este fic :D aún así gracias! Por tenerle tanta fe a Layahan gracias de nuevo!

Bueno Chics serán recompensads el próximo capitulo, lo prometo ya que en este no hubo nada de acción, a excepción de la última parte pero la corte…soy mala…:P

Un abrazo a tods ..See ya!


	16. El principio del fin

NA:P jeje ups? ;Me volvi a tardar ….sorry :P …ya no crean en mis promesas (como los políticos ) en fin, aquí esta!...EL GRAN FINAL:D si…lo se, tiendo a exagerar demasiado --U

Harry Potter no me pertenece (damn it!), el fic es SLASH HD (como tods saben)

**WARNING: **Altos contenidos de **miel** (:P ya saben es muy dulce y cursi en ciertos momentos) y.. contiene algo de lemon:P….so ….Enjoy it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El principio del fin_

Como había anhelado volver a besar al moreno…

El rubio se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba esa simple unión de labios, no escuchó campanas o voces angelicales, sólo, era como llenar una copa hasta el tope que antes se encontraba a la mitad, era sentir esa descarga que iba desde su boca hasta su pecho, en donde chocaba para esparcirse por todo el cuerpo levantando esos vellitos de su pálida piel y era saber que por fin podría llegar a tener algo de felicidad dentro de su amarga vida, pero por más que quería permanecer de esa manera para poder sentir esto una y otra vez, tenía que ver la reacción del otro …

Se despegó lentamente, todavía no soltaba la cara del otro chico y sus ojos seguían cerrados esperando por una respuesta, claro una respuesta positiva no una negativa, como la que recibió… Harry se despegó de él por completo y pasó de lado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si tan solo hubiera abierto los ojos…

El rubio cayó en una gran incredulidad, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y su boca casi llegaba al suelo, metafóricamente hablando. Se giro lentamente para ver si estaba solo o no, realmente no quería enfrentar la cruda realidad, por eso, se le hizo eterno el giro y cuando terminó se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al moreno viéndole de frente sin emoción alguna, tenía una cara seria…pronto, Draco sentía en su boca cierto sabor salado…

-- "Soy un estúpido… un completo idiota…yo…yo pensé que tú estabas… que tú estabas…me dijiste… y yo si…"- sus pensamientos giraban rápidamente y en instantes sintió que su cabeza quería explotar, además ya no quería estar ahí, pero sus piernas no se movieron, no tenían la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, así que sólo se quedó con la cabeza agachada, tratando de esperar a que el otro se marchara…o dijera que no quería nada con él, pero lo que sucedió hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco…

-- "Perdóname"

El chico que tenía enfrente colocó sus manos en su mojada cara y con sus pulgares la limpiaba lentamente mientras le miraba con gran intensidad, una mirada que el rubio extrañaba y añoraba, una mirada que hizo que cayera en esas redes… y como todo había sido tan rápido, simplemente no sabía como responder ante tal acto, no sabía si reír o gritar, así que sólo se quedó observando atentamente al otro.

-- "¿Draco? … yo no quería que…"– Harry había despertado al instante en que Draco le beso, sólo que no estaba seguro de las intenciones del rubio, es decir, no sabía porque quería romper el hechizo que le mantenía unido a Andrea, si era por querer ganarle o porque quería regresar con él y pues sentía que la respuesta era la primera ya que el rubio solía ser muy orgulloso y competitivo, no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente y antes de salir lastimado de nuevo prefirió salir de ahí, hasta que no escuchó movimiento alguno del rubio entonces trató de esperar una respuesta, tratando de que el otro no se diera cuenta de que no quería salir lastimado y utilizó su mejor cara para enfrentarlo, sólo que se desplomó cuando Draco comenzó a hablar tan entrecortadamente, al parecer el rubio le correspondía, bueno eso quiso pensar y trató de disculparse porque no quería verlo así, pero no funciono, el otro no parecía entender que sucedía por el momento

Todavía con sus cálidas manos sostenía la figura frágil del chico que amaba, el cual cerró sus ojos – "No pensé que me correspondías Draco, por eso no creí que fuera necesario quedarme aquí para ver como me decías cosas que no me iban a gustar… pero no fue así…"- para ese entonces el rubio le veía con plena confusión y como no quiso quedarse así, decidió buscar respuestas

-- "¿Quiere decir… que por eso…t.te ibas?"

-- "Si.. algo así"

De pronto Harry se encontraba en el suelo con cierto dolor en la barbilla

-- "¡Idiota!, ¡Pudiste haber dicho algo!" – el rubio tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas, lo blanco de sus nudillos lo delataba

-- "¡Tú también pudiste haber dicho algo! Si no es porque decido quedarme, los dos nos hubiéramos ido con la idea equivocada" – contestó Harry desde el suelo mientras se tocaba inciertamente con sus dedos, el golpe que le había dado Draco y miraba a este con enojo

-- "¡Pero tu debiste haberlo hecho primero!" – volvió a responder con el mismo enojo de antes o peor.

-- "Mira…dejemos esto, los dos tuvimos la culpa por no haber dicho nada" – no quería que las cosas terminaran mal

-- "¡Que humillante! Jamás debí haberlo hecho y me hubiera evitado todo esto" – el chico se señalo con ambas manos y sus ojos miraban exasperantes al techo, pero una vez que terminó y vio a Harry todavía en el suelo con una mirada triste todo su enojo se fue, sólo quedó el sentimiento de arrepentimiento con ciertos rezagos de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo desde que explotó momentos atrás.

-- "¿Sabes? Era mejor que no me quedara y me hubiera evitado todo esto" – usó las mismas palabras del rubio, sólo que Harry le agregó un toque de sarcasmo; empezó a levantarse y cuando iba a mitad de camino volvió a quedar como estaba, sólo que esta vez tenía un cuerpo encima, aferrado a su cuello que no le permitía pararse.

-- "no" – fue la leve respuesta del chico rubio entre sus brazos y pronto una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en las facciones del moreno.

Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, como si trataran de compensar todos los años llenos de rivalidades, odios y miedos…

El tiempo pasó con un silencio tan acogedor que les arrullaba, también ayudaba la atmósfera que se había creado, el calor de la chimenea y las velas que circulaban por toda la habitación les hacían sentir como si estuvieran en una especie de trance. Todo en sí era tan relajante que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pudieron haber pasado minutos, incluso horas, ellos no sabían, sólo se quedaron así…..

Una chispa del fuego de la chimenea les despertó del ensueño con su aturdidor ruido, bueno no fue tan ensordecedor como parecía, es sólo que se habían acostumbrado al silencio de la habitación y habían puesto todo su atención en la respiración y ritmo del otro que los sacó por completo de la fantasía.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos lo resintieran tanto físicamente como emocionalmente…

-- "Mi espalda me está matando, será mejor que nos acostemos en la cama" – fue el leve comentario de Harry al ver que el rubio no se limitaba a mirarlo y quería llamar su atención, funcionó, pero no de la manera que el quería, cuando Draco se levantó directamente se sentó en la cama y tenía la mirada perdida en la chimenea, Harry por su cuenta se levantó despacio, eso de que la espalda le mataba no se alejaba tanto de la realidad en sí sentía un dolor en general por todo su tórax y columna.

Se acercó cuidadosamente al chico que estaba sentado e hizo lo mismo.

-- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó con el tono mas dulce que tenía

-- "Me siento como un total idiota" – contestó, todavía sin voltear a verlo – "jamás me había dejado llevar por este tipo de emociones" – esta vez si volteó, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y un poco hinchados

-- "No tiene nada de malo, es más casi no se notó" – con su tono alegre y despreocupado logró sacar una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa de los labios del rubio

-- "¡Más te vale que esto no salga de este cuarto Potter! O sino, ¡pienso mandarte muy lejos de aquí!" – al parecer estaba recuperando su carisma, pensó Harry con cierto humor

-- "No te preocupes, ni una sola palabra… bueno, ¿en que estábamos?" – habló mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo abrazaba a la vez que lo empujaba lentamente con su peso, para quedar cómodamente sobre el colchón, donde pasaron un buen rato de agradable silencio…

-- "¡Vamos Potter! No me digas que lo único que vamos a hacer, ¿es abrazarnos toda la noche?" – preguntó con cierta molestia y algo de picardía, en sí no le parecía mala la idea de abrazarse todo la noche, pero se quería reconciliar en serio con el moreno, tendrían mucho tiempo después para hacerse los cursis y todo lo demás.

-- "¡Ah! Entonces esto sí es una reconciliación después de todos los insultos y amenazas" – tampoco a Harry se le hacía una mala idea el estar así toda la noche pero prefería mil veces pasar la noche escuchando a Draco gemir por él.

-- "No me tientes Potter, porque si lo haces, voy a tener que sacar mi arma secreta" – una sonrisa ladeada apareció en los finos labios del rubio mientras le veía con superioridad

-- "¿Arma secreta?" – preguntó un Harry divertido, por lo que le vino a la mente. Draco vio su mirada y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-- "No en ese sentido tontito" – respondió como si no le hubiera importado como le veía el moreno – "me refiero a una más dolorosa" – su sonrisa Slytherin había vuelto – "además me vendría bien que la usara…¿eh Potter? que te parece si te castigo por lo que hiciste hace rato, con un buen látigo creo que nos la podremos arreglar, ¿no crees?" – la sonrisa más sádica que tenía se apareció en su rostro y Harry no tuvo otra opción más que tragar saliva antes de sonreír nerviosamente pues no sabía si era en serio o era una broma, pero como no quería hacer enojar o sentir mal de nuevo al rubio se limitó a no contestar y esperar –"¿Nervioso Potter?, ¿Que pasó con todo eso de la valentía Gryffindor?" – al parecer tampoco obtuvo respuesta –"¿Te comieron la lengua?" – definitivamente se estaba cansado del jueguito –"¡Potter!... ¡Era sólo una broma!"

-- "Menos mal" – respondió Harry aliviado y sonriendo tan encantador como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre, el rubio se sonrojó, tampoco le ayudo mucho que el otro empezara a acariciar su rostro lentamente con una mano mientras que con la otra proporcionaba un suave cosquilleo a través de la ropa con sus movimientos circulares en su espalda – "Me encantas" – le vio con una miraba hambrienta, antes de atacar sus sonrosados labios…

Corrientes de placer recorrieron su cuerpo al ser besado con semejante pasión, dando como consecuencia un pequeño gemido que no salió mas allá de su garganta,, sin embargo no pudo detener otro en cuanto sus labios se partieron para dar la bienvenida al extraño pero conocido sabor del moreno que chocó con el suyo, mezclando el placer con el deseo de sentir más…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-LOVE-DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Respiraciones agitadas se dieron a escuchar por la simple acción de un beso fogoso, habían extrañado demasiado las sensaciones que se provocaban el uno para el otro, tanto que su excitación estaba más que latente, sus cuerpos estaban acomodados de tal manera que el temblor y lo palpitante de su corazón se propagaba de un cuerpo a otro. Harry, quien estaba encima, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba el rubio con desesperación, tanto fue así, que al rubio no le sorprendería si su camisa hubiera perdido uno que otro botón, una vez fuera del camino Harry empezó a recorrer el pecho de Draco con toda la pasión desbordada.

Draco jamás había sentido tanta excitación arremolinada en su piel, así que la mejor manera de responder a lo que le provocaba Harry, era gemir como si su vida dependiera de ello y tratar de tocar cualquier parte de la espalda del moreno hasta donde la camisa le permitiera; el moreno, sintiendo que su camisa le estorbaba se despegó por un momento de Draco, quitándosela rápidamente, el rubio sólo vio como la mayoría de los botones salieron volando hasta el suelo.

Sin restricciones, el rubio comenzó a recorrer con sus delgadas y finas manos toda la espalda, poniendo presión en esta cada vez que Harry tocaba un punto sensible de su cuello o cuando mordisqueaba y lamía su oreja; hasta cierto punto el rubio se sintió totalmente inútil, también quería participar y escuchar al otro gemir por él.

Así que comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de obtener todo el contacto posible con las caderas de Harry, cuando este noto el primer roce del rubio no pudo evitar gemir, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento; queriendo sentir más empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que mantenía el rubio, su tarea sobre el pecho del otro quedó olvidada; sus gemidos se volvían más fuertes conforme el ritmo aumentaba, el clímax llegó junto con el último gemido en forma de Draco que salió de Harry.

Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas y costaba algo de trabajo respirar, sobretodo para el rubio, el cuál estaba siendo aplastado por Harry, aún así no le importó, pues en ese momento su cabeza daba giros y veía ciertas lucecitas que aparecían y desaparecían, jamás pensó que el reconciliarse sería tan explosivo, pensó con cierta picardía que deberían pelearse más seguido, bueno realmente se peleaban seguido, pero de ahora en adelante se aseguraría de que tuvieran sexo después.

Por otro lado, Harry se sentía extremadamente contento, no se había sentido así desde hace mucho y eso le aligeraba su constante peso que cargaba consigo, de hecho se sentía flotar, pero eso no significara que ya no quería nada más con el rubio en ese momento, al contrario la llama flameaba con más ímpetu.

El moreno empezó a recorrer el cuello de Draco, dándole pequeños besos y lamiendo, alternándose, mientras lo hacía no podía evitar que sus sentidos se llenaran del rubio, olía, sentía, sabía, veía y se escuchaba totalmente delicioso.

Y por lo tanto, el que su amante moreno le pusiera tanto empeño en cada gesto hacía que ese remolino de emociones girara más rápido, el rubio sentía que su corazón explotaría de tan rápido que latía, nuevamente…

Sus respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas avisaban que nuevamente estaban listos para empezar una sesión más apasionada de besos y caricias, sólo que esta vez se aseguraron que sus pantalones estuvieran fuera del camino, una vez logrado los dos se contemplaron por un segundo o dos, no buscaban nada, simplemente fue algo necesario, ¿la razón?, no hay razón.

Harry atacó nuevamente, pero siguió todo un camino con su lengua a través del pecho del rubio, haciendo paradas importantes en los puntos mas sensibles, como sus pezones, los cuales en la lengua del moreno sabían deliciosamente y le encantaba juguetear con ellos mientras los probaba una y otra vez, además era un placer escuchar gemir a Draco por más, eso y escuchar su nombre de esa manera lo hacía excitarse más.

Por su cuenta, el rubio no paraba de enredar más el cabello de Harry, era obvio que no se daba cuenta de tal cosa mientras tuviera sus ojos cerrados y se arqueara de esa manera cada vez que el moreno daba exactamente en donde le gustaba; sólo abrió sus ojos cuando el moreno bajó más, cosa que le hacía cosquillas y le provocaba más ansiedad para que llegara a su destino, y cuando lo hizo sintió que el cuarto daba vueltas, se sentía tan mareado de deseo que gritó más de lo que debía, espantando por un momento al moreno que pensó que había hecho algo mal, pero cuando escuchó que el otro repetía su nombre con más ahínco y gemía por más, continuo su trabajo

No duro mucho tiempo…

Era obvio que todavía no acababa, pero le dio un poco de tiempo a su amante para que volviera en sí, se veía tan lindo con esa expresión de satisfacción y de cansancio emocional.

-- "Harry …" – el rubio empezó a decir entrecortadamente – "te necesito…" – para ese momento tenía encima unos ojos grises que brillaban de deseo y relucían espléndidamente en la luz que producía la chimenea, Harry quedó de nuevo cautivado con esa mirada, como la primera vez que estuvieron en ese cuarto.

De pronto, sacándole de ese trance, el rubio se sentó en la cama, provocando una reacción similar en el moreno, tratando de comprender lo que el otro hacía, no tardo mucho en obtener una respuesta; unas manos que contrastaban con su pecho lo empujaron lentamente hasta que se recostó por completo, unas piernas pálidas que contrastaban con sus caderas se posicionaron de tal forma que le permitieron al rubio sentarse cómodamente en la sección baja del pecho de Harry.

-- "Déjame hacer todo el trabajo " – empezó a besar lentamente el pecho de Harry, pero este mismo no lo dejo hacer mucho, pues con sus manos delicadamente rodeó la cara de Draco y lo atrajo hacia si para compartir otro beso que los hizo gemir del contacto tan intimo y de lo que representaba esa acción.

Cuando se despegaron, Draco se recargo en Harry mientras se elevaba un poco y se posicionaba exactamente en sus caderas; al principio le costó un poco de trabajo pero estaba un poco resbaloso, así que al final ya no le costó tanto, cuando termino los dos chicos gimieron fuerte, y poco a poco el rubio empezó a moverse, acelerando conforme sus cuerpos pedían que fuera más rápido, el moreno también movía sus caderas al ritmo del rubio; mientras mas rápido se movían sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes hasta llegar a gritos, especialmente, por parte del rubio que no paraba de hablar-gritar…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-LOVE-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Sólo las respiraciones y las llamas ondeantes de la chimenea era lo que se escuchaba en el cuarto; los chicos sólo descansaban, uno encima del otro, ni siquiera Harry quería hablar, estaba demasiado satisfecho y contento como para romper el encanto, además sabía que Draco le gustaba el silencio después de tanto ruido; grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio murmuró las dos palabras prohibidas, bueno al menos Harry creía que eran prohibidas para este…

…Harry ya las había pronunciado antes, con cierta timidez, pero esta vez las pronunció con seguridad.

Draco tenía razón cuando dijo que podrían hacerse los cursis después, pero eso no le molestó como debería, simplemente no lo pudo evitar, se dejó llevar por el momento, y sabía que a Harry no le importaba, de hecho se sintió mejor cuando este se acurruco junto a él para poder dormir en paz; y antes de que el rubio pudiera acompañar a Harry en el mundo de Morfeo, se preguntó que había pasado con la rubia Janszoon, obviamente eso no ocupo mucho su pensamiento, sólo fue pasajero

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas cuantas horas antes….

La chica que tenía ojos azules, cabellos dorados, nariz respingada, pecosa y de bonito cuerpo, Andrea Janszoon, ahora se encontraba con ojos parecidos a los de una persona muerta que ya tenía mucho tiempo en el agua, sus cabellos dorados se tornaron grisáceos, su nariz se torció hacia un lado, sus dientes crecieron, su cutis se torno áspero y verdoso y su cuerpo se ensanchó.

Y todo esto sucedió cuando venía de la casa Ravenclaw con el libro que le habían prestado; cuando sintió los cambios físicos también sintió como si alguien le apretujara el corazón, sólo que no fue dolor físico sino una sensación, que incluía un gran sentimiento de vacío.

La chica sólo se quedo estupefacta, no se movió de su lugar, a mitad de un pasillo que pronto se llenaría de todos los alumnos que habrían de terminar su sobremesa; obviamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que varios alumnos la encontraran y la chica al ver sus reacciones en la cara, no se quedó para oír los comentarios que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

No hubo llegado muy lejos pues en su camino se encontró con los mejores amigos de Harry…

-- "Tienes dos opciones, nos acompañas voluntariamente o nos acompañas por lo fuerza, tu decides" – habló Hermione a la vez que apuntaba hacia la otra chica con su varita y Ron le hacia segunda.

Y los chicos tuvieron dos conclusiones, una, era que la chica simplemente no los escuchó por ser la arpía que es o simplemente no registró lo que estaban hablando, al parecer la segundo opción tenía más fuerza pues la cara de Andrea mostraba cierto pánico y desconcierto, así que se la tuvieron que llevar petrificada, hacia la oficina del director, causando miradas de interrogación por los lugares que pasaban, tanto de pinturas como de alumnos.

Algo similar le ocurrió a Pansy Parkinson, sólo que a esta le sucedió mientras se encontraba en el baño, arreglando sus coletas. En el segundo que pasó la transformación no pudo evitar soltar un grito antes de desmayarse.

La encontraron ahí unos minutos después, y la llevaron a la enfermería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era costumbre del rubio que se despertara a la hora justa que tenía que levantarse para ir a clases, no importando que tan cansado estuviera, simplemente era algo que ya tenía sincronizado, el problema de ese momento era que no quería despertar a su acompañante de cama; cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el pecho que sostenía su cabeza, y ahí es cuando empezó a notar como Harry lo tenía apretujado contra él, este lo abrazaba firmemente con un brazo, en ese momento Draco decidió que así quería despertarse de ahora en adelante, no importando que le costara un poco de trabajo respirar o como sus cuerpos se sentían pegajosos a cada roce, y aún así pensó que no le gustaría de otra manera, sin ese íntimo contacto no tendría mucho sentido, así que simplemente se quedó de esa manera esperando a que el otro despertara.

En los pocos minutos que pasaron, el rubio encontró que también le era placentero el escuchar el ruidoso latir del corazón de Harry y su callada respiración que provocaba que su almohada, o sea el pecho de Harry, subiera y bajara, lo que hizo que imitara su respiración, pronto seguían el mismo compás, hasta que Harry despertó, despertando a su vez al rubio del ensueño en que estaba viviendo, pues de alguna manera todo esto seguía siendo algo difícil de creer, como si fuera otro mundo u otra persona.

-- "Buenos días" – fueron las primeras palabras que dejaron la boca de Harry, mientras que lo abrazaba más fuerte e intentaba acurrucarse nuevamente

-- "Por más que quiera quedarme aquí todo el día y tener sexo como conejos en celo, no puedo y tú tampoco, tenemos clases, así que más vale que muevas ese trasero Potter, porque ya vamos tarde para el desayuno" – y esas fueron las primeras palabras de Draco mientras se apartaba de Harry y se dirigía al baño.

Esto sí que despertó por completo a Harry, pues arruinó el ambiente "de la mañana después", obvio que el quería que fuera perfecto, ya que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Lo que el moreno no sabía era que Draco ya había tenido su momento y se había salido de su control y para que el otro no lo viera en ese estado, pues era capaz de hacer en ese momento todo lo que Harry le pidiera, decidió separarse y correr a la puerta más cercana, claro, no era que no le gustara, simplemente le asustaba tanto amor en el aire, ya compensaría al moreno más tarde, sabía que el otro se sentiría mal por su acción.

Sólo que no resistió mucho al ver su cara cuando lo acompañó en la regadera, también le sorprendió que Harry quería compartir el baño de esa manera, pero se le paso cuando vio su cara tan seria, sin más remedio y sacrificándose, bueno no tanto como sacrificarse, comenzó a usar sus técnicas corporales de seducción, provocando reacciones inmediatas en el moreno, comenzando así un nuevo juego de caricias…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar de que Draco dijo que ya iban tarde para el desayuno, Harry confirmó por sí mismo de que no era cierto, pues a pesar de haber perdido algo de tiempo en la regadera, al momento de llegar al comedor, observó que a penas si los demás empezaban a llenarlo; volteó a ver al rubio, pero este no dio señal alguna de que se arrepentía por la pequeña mentira, no le importó mucho a Harry, así que continuó su camino hasta su mesa, arrastrando al otro junto con él, al principio sintió cierta indecisión en el rubio, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta los dos ya estaban sentados y empezaron a llenar sus platos con las delicias que había en la mesa.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, no fue del todo un silencio incómodo, pero los dos chicos se sentían fuera de lugar, y más por las miradas que los demás les daban. Harry fue el primero en salir de la burbuja de la incomodidad al ver a Draco con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pues siendo el Gryffindor que era, no pudo evitar sentirse sobreprotector y valiente por el rubio, pero otra vez, lo que el moreno no sabía era que el rubio se sonrojaba, en parte, por las miradas y lo incomodo del asunto, y también se sonrojaba por los pensamientos e imágenes que cruzaban su mente.

Hace no mucho tiempo, el rubio se imaginó a Harry y a él compartiendo su comida coquetamente, besándose después de cada risa, abrazándose, en si todo lo cursi posible, pero como no quería verse como una chica, eso sólo se quedo en sus pensamientos.

De todas formas, el incómodo silencio no duró tanto pues pronto sus compañeros más cercanos empezaron a llegar y no pudieron contenerse a preguntar que hacía el rubio ahí…

Draco sólo se quedo mirando, en completo silencio, como transcurrían los eventos frente a sus ojos, simplemente no podía decir nada, pues sentía que todo lo que dijera en ese momento sería usado en su contra después, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo arrepentido por las cosas que les había hecho a los compañeros Gryffindor de Harry. Además le gustaba como el moreno le defendía, muy dentro sabía que no merecía esa acción, aún así, siendo el Slytherin que era, disfruto el momento.

-- "Malfoy tenemos problemas" – Hermione le sacó de su mundo de satisfacción cuando llegó de repente, espantando también al moreno.

-- "¿Qué problemas?" – preguntó un confuso Harry

-- "Verás…, Draco y yo creamos una especie de conjuro-poción para vengarnos de Parkinson y Janszoon, pero como era cuestión de tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore ya lo sabe y quiere hablar con nosotros" – la chica habló muy rápido para el gusto de Harry, provocando que se sintiera más confuso

-- "¿Cuándo quiere vernos?" – respondió un enojado y a la vez resignado Draco, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Granger viniera por él, pero como todo iba tan bien, se le olvido un poco que los otros dos chicos estaban con Dumbledore.

-- "En este momento, de hecho Snape y McGonagall están ahí, junto con Janszoon y Parkinson" – respondió ahora el pelirrojo amigo de Harry, cosa que hizo que el moreno se preguntara que había pasado en estos días que no fue el mismo.

-- "Bueno, si no hay más remedio, enfrentaré la horca ahora mismo" – y con todo el orgullo y estilo que tenía se paró y se encaminó junto con Hermione y Ron hacia la salida, con un Harry siguiéndoles el paso – "De todas formas no me arrepiento de mis acciones, al contrario, el conjuro y la poción fueron magníficos, si puedo decir eso en mi favor, ¿no lo crees Granger?

-- "Pues si…supongo" – respondió la chica con aparatoso sonrojo, pues ella había dado la idea de la apariencia, y entre los dos lograron sacarlo a la perfección. Pero al parecer Draco le estaba dado un cumplido por su buen trabajo, sólo que ahora se arrepentía por haber hecho tal cosa

Draco al ver su cara de preocupación y arrepentimiento, no pudo evitar el comentario…

-- "No te preocupes Granger, recuerda, acordamos que yo diría que fue mi idea y que yo había realizado todo"

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían entender lo que habían escuchado en ese momento; el rubio viendo sus caras no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado, a la vez que alzaba más su cabeza, dando entender que no se sentía afectado por la vergüenza.

-- "Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso" – respondió la chica con cierto orgullo y a la vez resignación

-- "¿Qué?" – el chico de ojos grises se le quedó viendo

-- "Hermione dijo que fue ella, la que conjuro a Janszoon" – el pelirrojo reaccionó y decidió contestar por la chica

-- "Sí, no lo pudo evitar, la profesora McGonagall demando que le diera el contraconjuro"

-- "¿Y que le dijiste Granger?, porque espero que no le hayas dicho el verdadero contrahechizo" – dijo Draco bastante aprehensivo

-- "Pues para tu orgullo Slytherin, déjame decirte que no se lo dije, le dije lo que acordamos" - contestó la chica con cierto humor

-- "¿Cuál es el verdadero contrahechizo y cuál el falso?" – Harry hasta ese momento salió de su trance, lo único que pudo hacer fue observarlos, pues en sí era algo surreal lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, la personas que más quería en este mundo se estaban llevando de maravilla – _"bueno, tampoco exageremos"_

-- "Solamente, Granger y yo, podemos deshacernos del hechizo cuando se nos pegue la gana, el falso es que las tontas esas, deben ser besadas por alguien que verdaderamente las ame, cosa que no creo posible y lo más seguro es que ellas tampoco, por ende deben estar en un estado de pánico"

-- "Sí, se puede decir que si" –contesto el pelirrojo mientras veía desinteresadamente las paredes y cuadros

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione con una ceja levantada en forma de pregunta, a lo cual Hermione respondió:

-- "Pues no te equivocas, lo están"

--"Si, deberías ver los ojitos saltones de cerdito de Pansy"

Draco soltó una pequeña risa y volteo a ver a Harry con ojos pícaros, como diciendo que concordaba con Ron, pero no quería decirle y a la vez que le parecía demasiado gracioso ver los ojitos de cerdito, que él había planeado para la chica. Harry no puedo evitar sonreírle y regresar al mundo surrealista, donde existía un Draco alegre, risueño y de buen corazón. Parecía que alrededor de Harry había pequeños destellos tintineantes, y en su cara había una especie de sonrisa tonta.

Por su parte Draco, tenía otras preguntas.

-- "¿Janszoon ha dicho algo?"

-- "No realmente, al menos que cuentes los sollozos como algo, en sí no ha dicho nada desde que la llevamos con Dumbledore, si me preguntas, no creo que diga algo" – respondió la chica

-- "Entonces, ¿nosotros tenemos que contar toda la versión?" – volvió a preguntar el chico

-- "Ya lo hice, bueno al menos lo que yo sabía, anoche Luna me ayudó un poco con eso"

-- "¿Y Parkinson?"

-- "Si, ella contó lo que sabía" – ahora contestó el pelirrojo – "Aunque pensó al principio que Hermione la había hechizado"

-- "Pero después que admití que yo fui quien hechizó a Janszoon, me preguntaron quien había sido la otra persona que hechizó a Parkinson, si me preguntas, ellos ya sabían, sólo que se negaban a pensar que habíamos planeado esto juntos"

-- "¿No preguntaron por Harry?"

-- "Si, al menos los jefes de casa, pero Dumbledore les decía que no era el momento apropiado para llamarte, hasta que no se aclararan un poco más las cosas" – contestó una vez mas el pelirrojo.

-- "Les aseguro que Dumbledore sabía lo que estaban haciendo, y por eso no los interrumpió" – la chica no pudo evitar decirlo con un poco de picardía

-- "Ew, pensar que el viejito sabe lo que estábamos haciendo anoche me da escalofríos"- respiró hondo y continuó - ¿Ya tienen los libros?" – volvió a preguntar el rubio, tratando de cambiar el tema

-- "De hecho, no, sólo les conté sobre ellos" – respondió la chica mirándole orgullosamente, pues no había sucumbido a las peticiones de los maestros

-- "Supongo que debo aclarar esto de una vez por todas" – dijo decididamente

-- "Yo te ayudo" – dijo fielmente la chica, como típica Gryffindor.

Draco, sólo pudo sonreírle ligeramente, apreciaba el apoyo de la chica y también del pelirrojo, que aunque no haya dicho nada, sus ojos decían otra cosa, obviamente ese gracias, jamás saldría de su boca.

Harry parecía brillar y sonreír más…

Antes de pudieran decir otra cosa, los chicos llegaron con la gárgola que les daría el paso.

Hermione dijo la contraseña para poder pasar y estar unos segundos después frente a la gran puerta que los separaba de la gran sala llena de artefactos mágicos, de las personas implicadas en el asunto y los jefes de sus casas.

Harry no sabía que esperar, y eso lo tenía un poco nervioso, volteó a ver al chico con el que mantenía una mano entrelazada y notó que estaba más nervioso que él, y no pudo evitar el apretar un poco mas su mano para que el rubio supiera que lo apoyaría y que no lo dejaría. Esto visiblemente calmó a Draco, que aunque no haya volteado a ver Harry, este también le correspondió el apretón, en forma de gracias. De pronto escucharon un corto y suave "adelante", a la vez que se abría lentamente el paso para el cuarto.

-- "Me da gusto ver que llegaron sin ninguna complicación" – comentó un gustoso y sonriente director

Lo primero que vio Harry, no fue al director, sino a las monstruosidades que se encontraban sentadas en las dos sillas frente el escritorio del director.

Sino se equivocaba, esa cosa pegajosa, de color verde pantano, cabellos largos grises y enredados y unos colmillos sobresalientes amarillos que proveían a la habitación de un olor como podrido, era Andrea convertida en grindylow, que le veía con esos ojos como de una persona que murió ahogada, llenos de desesperación.

¿Cómo adivinó que era Andrea?, sencillo, Ron ya había hablado algo de ojos de cerdito, y bueno, lo que estaba en la otra silla, estaba lo que parecía un cerdo mutante. Tenía unas orejas desproporcionadas al tamaño de su cuerpo, demasiado pequeñas en su opinión, una enorme trompa arrugada y algo peluda, cosa que le dio asco, y al parecer su cuerpo no cabía en el uniforme que portaba, al menos las regordetas piernas estaban libres gracias a las falda, cosa que tampoco fue muy agradable de ver, lo que no alcanzó a distinguir fueron los ojitos de cerdo de los que hablaba Ron, pues estos estaban cubiertos por dos pezuñas grisáceas, al parecer la chica seguía llorando; eso le pareció gracioso, a él y a Draco, pues sentía a través de su mano entrelazada, como temblaba, claro, cuando se percató de eso, después de ver a las chicas, volteó a ver al chico pensando que estaba nervioso, pero cuando vio su cara seria algo distorsionada, dejó la preocupación aún lado.

-- "Con todo respeto, Albus, no veo porque estás tan feliz respecto a este asunto, se han cometido faltas imperdonables, tanto al Sr. Potter como a las… Señoritas presentes" –dijo algo enojada la jefa de la casa Gryffindor

-- "¡Vamos!, dígalo, diga que somos monstruosidades y que nos quedaremos así para siempre" – comentó sollozando la cerdita, haciendo a su vez, hacer sollozar más a la inusualmente quieta Janszoon

-- "Parkinson, no sobreactúes, debe existir una solución a esto" – volvió a hablar la profesora

-- "Si me preguntan a mi, ya deberíamos haber encontrado tal solución, llevamos toda la noche en esta situación, y si hubieran seguido mi consejo de haber usado una botella de Veritaserum, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto." – espetó el enojado profesor de pociones

-- "No creo, ni creeré que sea apropiado usar Veritaserum en los alumnos, además con la presencia del señor Malfoy podremos aclarar todo esto" – dijo de nuevo un sonriente director, que daba la impresión de que sabía todo, pero quería ver que sucedería, sólo para su propia diversión – "¿Sr. Malfoy?"

En ese momento los dos jefes de casa posicionaron sus miradas en el rubio esperando una respuesta, no sin antes notar las manos entrelazadas de los chicos, con eso, ahora todo tenía sentido, tal vez no todo, pero al menos la parte que Hermione había contado si lo tenía.

Draco aclaró su garganta tosiendo levemente, después tomó una buena bocanada de aire y comenzó su relato.

-- "Todo es mi culpa" – fue interrumpido por un codazo por parte de la chica – "bueno gran parte de lo sucedido es mi culpa, claro, lo que le paso a Potter fue culpa de Janszoon, como ya sabrán. Cuando me entere de tal suceso decidí buscar el antídoto, el cual, funcionó" – en ese momento volteó para ver a Harry, encontrándose con unos ojos que le agradecían, y no pudo el evitar sonreír un poco, causando asombro para algunos de los presentes que no estaban acostumbrados a ver sonreír al rubio –"pero también decidí hacer una especie de vendetta para las monstruosidades, aquí presentes"

-- "¡Malfoy!" – regañó la profesora al mismo tiempo que se escucharon sollozos más fuertes, por parte de Parkinson y unas risitas por parte de Ron y Harry

-- "¿Los libros Sr. Malfoy?" – el jefe de su casa decidió hacer una pequeña intervención antes de continuar.

El rubio buscó en su pantalón sacando algo rápidamente, y a la vez se separó de Harry, poniéndose enfrente de Hermione, tapando su figura a los adultos.

-- "Granger, ¿me podrías dar la botella? – dijo a la vez que extendía su mano, mostrando la botella que pedía, pero como la chica tenía los libros y no los había entregado antes, esta era la mejor opción que tenían para que no la descubrieran, por lo tanto, en vez de botella dio los libros.

-- "¿Qué botella?" – inquirió el profesor Snape

-- "El veneno que me quería dar Parkinson, señor. Pienso que darle todo de una vez, es lo mejor" – después de haber dicho esto, usó el conjuro necesario para agrandar los objetos, una vez hecho, se los entregó al profesor.

Al parecer la acción de encubrir a Hermione pasó inadvertida.

-- "¿Por qué no nos la dio antes Granger?" – gruñó una vez más el profesor

-- "Usted no me lo pidió" – como el profesor no quería alegar con la chica, decidió no decir nada y dedicarse a buscar la poción de amor. La verdad es que no quería admitir que la chica tenía razón hasta cierto punto.

-- "Continúe, Sr. Malfoy" – dijo el director, divertido.

-- "Yo hechicé a Parkinson, y por más que me divierte ver su sufrimiento, todo eso del verdadero amor, fue para espantarlas. Verá, se hizo una especie de poción al estilo de la poción multijugos, que administramos en sus bebidas a la hora de la comida, pero usamos una especie de conjuro en la poción para que no se transformaran de inmediato, sino diez minutos después, y se transformarían cuando en sus pensamientos estuviera Harry o yo, y además la hicimos especialmente para que Granger y yo la pudiéramos remover" -con esto dicho, volteó a ver a Hermione y acordaron silenciosamente que era hora de remover el hechizo. Hermione lo que hizo durante la noche fue evitar decir el nombre de Draco, para darle tiempo a Harry y a él para reconciliarse, pero ya era suficiente para la chica.

Con un simple finite incantatum, que se hizo presente al mismo tiempo por los dos chicos, las monstruosidades volvieron a la normalidad.

Los adultos se dieron cuenta en ese entonces, que tanto Hermione y Draco hacían una combinación perfecta, al tratarse de magia, pues el contrahechizo era fácil, el problema es que los profesores ya lo habían descartado, como lo intentaron y no funcionó, pensaron que no era la solución, que debía ser algo más complicado, claro era obvio que eso de que fueran besadas por alguien que las amara, era una ridiculez, aunque al haber tratado con muchas cosas y las chicas no volvían a la normalidad, llegaron a pensar que si era en serio eso de ser besadas.

En si, era una magia poderosa lo que rodeó a las chicas, ya que no pudieron romper el hechizo, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Cuando las monstruosidades regresaron a la normalidad, sólo la cerdita, bueno, Parkinson, se alegró, la otra no dijo nada sólo se quedó callada. La alegría de Parkinson, no duró mucho, pues el jefe de su casa, tomó cartas en el asunto.

-- "Está castigada por lo que resta del año, por haber tratado de envenenar al Sr. Malfoy" – dijo sin siquiera mirarla, el observaba la botella rosa, sólo que la chica sabía que se refería a ella.

-- "Yo no quería envenenarlo, yo no sabía que eso era veneno, pensé que era la poción de amor que ella me prometió" – dijo la chica nuevamente, anteriormente se enteró de que eso no era la poción de amor, sino un veneno.

-- "La acción es lo que cuenta Parkinson" – ahora sí, el profesor le miró, cosa que hizo que la chica se callara por completo – "Además de las gracias de que no se le expulse de la escuela, como a Janszoon, y que no se le multe por hacer pociones prohibidas, y no se diga de las consecuencias de la poción"

-- "¿Consecuencias?" – Andrea despertó de su especie de letargo – "¿Cuáles consecuencias?, yo no leí nada de eso – esta vez sonaba desesperada

-- "Pues que tonta, no sabes leer" – dijo un satisfecho Draco al ver la cara de pánico de la chica que tanto despreciaba.

-- "Señor Malfoy, por favor"- volvió a interrumpirle la profesora, aunque ella también pensaba algo similar al rubio.

-- "Aquí dice, que si el hechizo se rompe, la persona con los fines egoístas será maldecida con la incapacidad de amar y ser amada, esto es algo de típico de las pociones de amor, pero en el caso de esta poción también se le maldice con la incapacidad para tocar a las personas, en caso de que lo haga, será doloroso para esta, y más en la parte de la cintura, y si se tiene mucho contacto con otra persona, la persona de fines egoístas podría llegar a partirse en dos"

La chica no podía creerse lo que su profesor le decía y no podía evitarse repetirse a si misma la palabra no, lo cual fue audible para los demás en el cuarto.

Harry sintió lástima por ella, pero sabía que ella sola se lo había buscado, y además fue tonta al no haber leído las consecuencias

-- "Que… horrible" - dijo la cerdita

-- "¿Pues que se espera de una poción con un título como este?, _Cinturón de Afrodita, _al tener el nombre de un dios griego en el título, el castigo por lo general es más fuerte" - terminó por decir el profesor.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y el director concedió la entrada. Era el jefe de casa de los Ravenclaw, con la noticia de que los padres de Andrea Janszoon se encontraban en la entrada del castillo, esperando al director y a la chica.

-- "En ese caso, vamos" – dijo el director, poniéndose de pie, y la chica en cuestión hizo lo mismo – "Ah, Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, 200 puntos menos, por cada quien, y están castigados por dos semanas, el profesor Snape escogerá su castigo de la primera semana y la profesora McGonagall escogerá su castigo de la segunda" – terminó el director a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta, y antes de abrirla fue interrumpido.

-- "A ver, déjeme ver si entendí bien, cada jefe de casa, ¿Nos va a poner un castigo?" – preguntó algo molesto el rubio

-- "Si, así es" – dijo un sonriente Dumbledore – "Ya pueden irse" – y con esto le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de salir.

-- "Malfoy, Granger, preséntense en mi oficina después de la cena, para discutir sus castigos" – a pesar de que esta vez no espetó, al profesor se le veía una mirada que podría matar si no iban

Un "Si profesor" y un "Si señor" se escucharon al mismo tiempo. En ese momento la jefa de la casa Gryffindor salió y los chicos estaban a punto de hacerlo sino es porque el jefe de la casa Slytherin volvió a hablar.

-- "Y, ¡Potter!, 20 puntos menos"

-- "¡¿Por qué?!" – preguntó un tanto ofendido el moreno

-- "Por ser el causante de todo esto, y por hacerme perder una noche en tonterías" – y con esto el profesor se marchó, la cerdita siguiendo sus pasos.

El rubio soltó una risita al ver a su amante con la boca abierta hasta más no poder, así que no pudo evitar tomarle el rostro con sus dos manos y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de decir suavemente – "Potter…" – Harry volteó a verlo como esperando algo de comprensión – "Tu tuviste la culpa, admítelo" – y con esto le soltó y echó una carcajada a la vez que salía del cuarto.

Por mientras el moreno, no se la creía, volteó a ver sus dos amigos, pero estos habían seguido el paso del rubio y ya no estaban ahí…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días mas tarde…

-- "Snape es horrible" – se quejó el rubio mientras se recostaba bocabajo en la cama que compartía con Harry – "en serio, yo no se porque me pone a hacer trabajo de sirvientes… ¿Harry?"- un rubio agotado volteó a ver al chico que se encontraba sentado al lado de él, y le miraba expectante. De pronto la atmósfera se torno más suave y relajante, compartiendo con sus miradas, lo que ya se habían dicho, y lo que sabían a la perfección

Y hubiera seguido así, de no ser por el rubio hizo una especie de puchero antes de hablar nuevamente

-- "Me duelen los pies" – con esta queja, el puchero se hizo más grande, y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba que Draco hiciera eso.

-- "¿Quieres que te de un masaje?" – el moreno no espero mucho una respuesta, pues ya se encontraba quitando los calcetines que cubrían unos pálidos y pequeños pies. Al momento de tener el par de calcetines en mano, hizo un ademán de que olían horrible y los tiró lejos de ahí, el rubio viendo esto…

--"¡Oye!, no huelen tan mal, para tu información, mis pies no huelen" – era verdad lo que decía, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

Harry sólo rió, no olían mal, sólo lo hizo para molestar al rubio, pues sabía que le observaba, pero como una especie de disculpa, tomo el pie derecho y beso la planta, sacándole una pequeña risa al rubio, que no duró mucho, pues en ese momento se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-- "¡Potter!, no hagas eso, es asqueroso" – y para colmo del rubio Harry lo volvió a hacer, alzó la pierna izquierda y besó la planta del pie – "¡Potter! Tal vez no me huelan mal, pero han sudado los pobres"

-- "No importa, me gustan tus sudados, pero atractivos pies" – cuando terminó de decir esto, el chico se dedicó a besar los tobillos de un sonrojado rubio – "también me gustan estos" – dijo con la voz que le encantaba al rubio, haciendo a su vez, que este se sonrojara más y sintiera que le salía humo por las orejas.

No queriendo verse débil, habló – "No digas tonterías Potter"- sólo que no salió tan fuerte como esperaba – _"estoy cansado, eso es todo"_ - pensó orgullosamente

En ese momento un sonriente y feliz Harry empezó el masaje prometido, sabía que si decía algo, terminaría golpeado u algo así. No podía evitarlo, y jamás podría dejar de hacerlo, era tan divertido ver al otro chico sonrojarse por unos cuantos cumplidos –"Voy por un aceite" - dijo sonriente pero con una voz extremadamente relajada, después desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Dejó en la cama a un sonrojado Draco, que a pesar de sentirse avergonzado y débil, no pudo evitar pensar molesto, si iba a pasar su vida con ese hombre burlándose de él, trató de pensar en como torturar al moreno, pero no pudo. Y conforme pasaban más segundos, se encontró pensando que tal vez no era tan malo, y que la idea de pasar lo que falta de su vida con él, no le molestaba tanto como quisiera.

En lo absoluto…

Tal vez hablaría con el moreno sobre compartir una casa u algo, o tal vez no, volvió a pensar, sentía que espantaría a Harry, bueno, ¿a quien no?, no llevaban mucho con esto y él ya estaba pensando en vivir juntos_…-"Si Harry me abordara…jeje… si Harry me preguntara esta noche, ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?, ¿me espantaría?...No"_ – aún así, el rubio decidió esperar un poco más, antes de contarle lo que tenía en mente.

-- "¿Draco?" – Harry ya había regresado y no se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo tuvo encima – "¿En que piensas?" – preguntó curioso y divertido

-- "En todo y en nada, tú sabes, la vida en general" – dijo el chico a la vez que movía una mano, indicando que no era importante

-- "¿Qué? – confundido

-- "Tonterías mías"

-- "Ah, ¿sucede algo malo?" – ahora sí, que estaba preocupado

-- "Sólo estoy cansado" – no quería preocupar a su amante

-- "¿Seguro?" – más preocupado

-- "Si, Potter" – algo molesto

-- "¿En serio?"

-- "Sigo esperando mi masaje" – evitando el tema

El moreno untó algo de aceite en los pies y empezó a masajear, pero se detuvo…

-- "¿Por qué no me quieres decir?" – ahora parecía más triste que preocupado, y el rubio no pudo aguantar más

-- "¡Ash! Esta bien Potter, ¡tú ganas!, estaba pensando en…en… vivir juntos" – con lo último dicho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

…Habló muy bajito, pero lo escuchó perfectamente, y sin más decidió seguir con su trabajo, masajear los pies.

-- "¿No piensas decir nada?" – olvidó la vergüenza para dar paso al enojo

-- "¿Debería?" – Harry ni siquiera se molestó en verle, sólo siguió con lo que hacía, y si que lo hacía bien, pero el rubio no se fijo en esa trivialidad.

-- "¡No puedo creerlo!, primero me estas molestando para que te lo diga, y ahora…" – no terminó su frase, se separó bruscamente del moreno, y decidió ir a darse un baño y relajarse. No llegó muy lejos.

Harry al ver sus intenciones de querer caminar con pies aceitosos, se le adelantó, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-- "Quítate del camino, Potter, voy a bañarme" – espetó muy al estilo Snape

-- "Te vas a caer" – dijo serio y a la vez preocupado

-- "¡No me importa!" – trató de apartar a Harry, pero no pudo, resbaló un poco y Harry evitó una fea caída, el rubio no dijo nada, sabía que saldría perdiendo. Harry lo sostuvo un poco más, antes de cargarle.

-- "No te enojes, amor" – otra vez el chico estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, sólo que ahora no le duró mucho el jueguito, pues un molestó Draco le jaló por la corbata, acercando sus cabezas, Harry ya sabía que venía, ya habían pasado por esto antes.

-- "Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así, ¿entiendes Potter? O sino te castraré mientras duermes" – siseó el rubio cuando tuvieron juntas sus narices

…El argumento de los nombres murió por la paz esa noche, el dolor de sus pies desapareció una semana después y el tema de vivir juntos, no salió a la luz en mucho tiempo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un día antes de salir de la escuela, Harry y Draco se encontraban en el cuarto ya tantas veces visitado por los dos, fue un segundo cuarto para ellos. Acababan de tener una gran sesión de "sexo de conejos", como le gustaba decirle Draco, de despedida, pues sería la última noche que dormirían en ese cuarto, y se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde y noche recorriendo todos los lugares posibles.

Terminaron su sesión de "sexo de conejos" en el baño, y después de un agradable baño de burbujas, el rubio se puso su típica pijama de seda y el moreno sólo uso sus simples boxers, listos para ir a la cama y descansar lo que quedaba de la noche.

El rubio se sentó en la cama observando a Harry como se secaba el cabello, muy a la muggle, ya era costumbre que lo hiciera, no podía evitar pensar, cada vez, que se veía muy sexy haciéndolo y sobretodo el dejar su cabello a medio secar y revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba, sólo que esta vez Harry no terminó como siempre, sino que se detuvo en su acción y sin decir nada; Draco no podía observar más allá de la espalda del moreno, así que no pudo evitar preguntar…

-- "¿Sucede algo?" - le preguntó Draco a la vez que trataba de verle la cara

-- "no" – le respondió a la vez que giraba un poco su cabeza para estar cara a cara con el rubio, quién le vio con cara de no creo nada

-- "A ti te pasa algo y no me quieres decir, anda dime" – la última palabra le salió con bastante reproche, pronto el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que ya habían estado en esa misma posición y dicho las mismas palabras, hace mucho tiempo, sólo que aquella vez todavía había incertidumbres en el camino… ahora, no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir con la conversación.

La cara del moreno se tornó más seria, antes de que se volteara de nuevo y sacara algo del buró que se encontraba al lado del lugar donde dormía el moreno; en sí el rubio no pudo ver que era, hasta que Harry se tornó nuevamente hacia él. Ahí es donde vio en las manos del chico una caja pequeña y alargada de color dorada, con un moño dorado en una esquina, que a su vez resplandecía más que la caja, parecía que de la caja salían pequeñas luciérnagas blancas.

Por un momento Draco quedó estupefacto al ver la caja y no supo que hacer; si no fuera por Harry, tal vez se hubiera quedado así por mucho tiempo, pero, el moreno se acomodó mejor y tomó la misma posición del rubio, sentados en flor de loto. El chico colocó la caja en medio de los dos y con palabras suaves le dijo al rubio que la abriera.

Por su parte, Draco no sabía que pensar de la caja, tal vez era un adelanto de su regalo de cumpleaños o tal vez era otra cosa, ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se agitara, así que, con manos temblorosas tomó la caja y la abrió con cuidado…

…y leyó con el mismo cuidado…

Al principio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, así que leyó dos veces más, y cuando no pudo más con sus emociones, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes de Harry, a la vez que de sus labios salía una pequeña sonrisa

Harry no pudo contenerse…

--"Supongo que eso es un si… ¿verdad?"

_finite incantatum!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NV: Con este fic, siempre me pregunte, ¿de donde sale todo lo cursi? Jamas pense que escribiria algo asi jaja… sigh

Gracias a tods aquells que siguieron la trayectoria de este fic y por haber mandado esos maravillosos reviews, el saber que hay alguien ahí afuera que lee tus locuras y comparte las mismas ideas es maravilloso, gracias a TODS

Y claro muchas muchas y muchas GRACIAS a:

**Undomiel de Vil **  
**Faith**

**Tere Potter** (si no fuera por tus amenazas no hubiera acabado jeje)  
**Inocent Muggle**

**Osmika**

**hakia-Yavanna**

**SteDiethel**

**rachel**

**hermita**

**Ireth-snape  
Lexus / Lexusiren**

**Liwk**

**Kairi Akade**

**Elian**

**Misato**

**Lilian Malfoy**

**Kaito Seishiro**  
**YO**

Perdonen si esta vez no contesté a sus reviews pero fue por : 1 en algunos me dio penita contestar con eso de k me tarde :P y 2 porque ya quería subir la ultima parte, pero aún así muchas gracias por su apoyo, en serio que me animaron a continuar la historia, aunke no se me notara :P

Ahora si me despido, GRACIAS POR LEER

See ya!

Y Feliz Año Nuevo:P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Compré una casa, no es muy grande, ni muy lujosa.

Es acogedora, perfecta, y muchas cosas más, ¡pregúntame!

Pero lo más importante, es que no puedo imaginarme

Vivir ahí sin ti…

Así que:

Draco, ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Puse la ultima parte del fic por acá para que leyeran mis agradecimientos

muajajajajajaja…

Si, mi plan funcionó a la perfección ..kukuku

Eso creo…


End file.
